Dimensional Heroes: Explorers of Sky
by jexi the hunter
Summary: What happens when five different groups of heroes get pulled into a world inhabited by strange creatures? One exciting adventure.
1. Prologue

Dimensional Heroes: Explorers of Sky

We open to a man sitting in a chair in a library sitting next to a fire place. He then turns his head to the screen.

Man: Oh, Hello. Welcome to my humble abode. My name is Amadeus Flux. But most people refer to me as Flux. As some of you may know, I try my best to take over the thousands of dimensions but I always lose to those wreched heroes. But enough about that. Today I will tell you a story about one of my earlier schemes. A scheme where I have taken heroes from five different dimensions and sent them all into one world. A world of excitement and adventure. A world of exploration. Now let us begin.


	2. How this all began

Flux: Well, it all started one day. I was hired by an anonomous paytrend to exterminate five groups of heroes he considered threats to his plans. I didn't know why but who was I to judge? I set up my dimension cannons to get the job done from a distance. But why not let the story tell the story or is it... Aw you know what I mean. 3rd person! That was it.(Looks to the screen) Let's just move on.

We open to a giant ship floating around in between the dimensions. The ship owned by Flux himslef. On the interior, Flux was casually walking to his command chair.

Flux: Computer, Have you located the hero groups the client mentioned.

Computer: All heroes located!

Flux then gave a big evil grin.

Flux: Excellent! Prepare to charge the Disintagrator cannons!

Computer: As you wish.

Outside the ship, five chutes opened revealing five menacing looking weapons. The started gathering power for firing.

Computer: All cannons charged and operational.

Flux: Excellent! Prepare to fire!"

voice: Not so fast, Flux!

Flux: Oh no! It can't be!

Then out of the blue came a boy with long brown hair and readying his fists for battle.

Flux: Jexi the Hunter! What are you doing here?

Jexi: I've come to stop you Flux from your little plan.

Flux: Why you!(gets out a gatling gun) You'll have to get by me first.

Jexi: Wouldn't have it any other way.

Flux then began firing bullets at Jexi with each one of them missing.

Flux: Coward! Come out and fight like a man!

Then Jexi jumped high in the sky and landed in front of Flux.

Jexi: Alright Flux! This stops now! Anything you'd like to say?

Flux: Yes. Computer, Fire now!

Outside, all five cannons started glowing and fired out beams of pure energy at the five worlds.

Computer: All heroes have been disposed of.

Flux: Perfect! Sorry, Jexi. But it looks like I win. Mwahahahaha!

Computer: Yes. All heroes disposed of through teleportation.

Flux: What!? So my disentigators are dimensional transporters? That's what I get for buying weapons from a garage sale.

Jexi: But where did those heroes go?

Flux: Good question. Let's see. I fired all five canons at five different worlds, so they cannot be on the worlds I fired at. Computer! Locate the nearest worlds to those five.

Computer: World located! World identified as the Realm of Exploration.

Flux: Send in several surveliience drones to look for them and spy on them.

While Flux was speaking, Jexi circled around back and prepared to strike.

Flux: Oh and open the hatch.

The floor then opened underneath Jexi's feet and he fell right through.

Flux: Next time old enemy. Next time.

Back to first person

Flux: And that's how my whole plan began. But who are the heroes you ask? Tune in to the next chapter of Explorers of Sky. Man I gotta take a break. Whatever that narrator from Pokemon gets paid, It isn't enough.

Narrator: I make more then you can imagine and I'm making it now.

Flux: Where are you?


	3. A Storm at Sea

Flux: Now that Jexi's out of the way, touch down on the world.

But as he was landing he soon realized that there was a storm brewing.

Flux: We seem to have transfered them during a storm.

Then lightning crashes down in front of the ship.

Flux: The ship can't stand this kind of weather, we have to leave for now and come back when it clears. Just out of curiosity, who are the heroes we are hunting?

The moniter showed a picture of a pink haired girl.

Computer: Hero 1: Aelita Schaffer. Home world: Lyoko.

Then it showed a boy wearing a straw hat.

Computer: Hero 2: Monkey D. Luffy. Home world: Grand Line.

It then switched to a boy in a red jacket.

Computer: Hero 3: Dan Kuso. Home world: Bakugan City.

It then showed a man in a black robe

Computer: Hero 4: Ichigo Kurosaki. Home world: Karikura Town.

It finally showed a boy wearing a pair of goggles.

Computer: Hero 5: Davis Motomiya. Home world: Digital World.

Flux: Interesting. These heroes better put up a good show. I paid good money for those weapons.

Computer: You only gave then twenty-five cents.

Flux: Shut up.

We now turn to a beach where the heroes and a mysterious sixth lied unconscious on the surf starting to change into entirely different creatures. Meanwhile, we open to a building where a blue jackel-like creature walked back and forth then finally turned to the gate.

creature:No! I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer! This is it. I have to steel my courage today!

He then walked onto a grate when he heared a voice.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!

Riolu then jumped back in shock.

Riolu: Wahh! That was too shocking! I can't work up the courage to go in, after all. I told myself this is the day but...

He then took out a strange looking relic fragment.

Riolu: I thought what holding on to my personal treasure would inspire me...

He then put it away.

Riolu: Sigh! I just can't do it. I'm such a coward. This is so discouraging.

He then left the area entirely. Then two creatures came out of the bushes. One was a blue bat with no eyes and the other was a purple ball with a skull on it and had poisonous gas shooting out of it.

Creature:Hey, Zubat. Did you get a load of that?!

Zubat: You bet I did, Koffing.

Koffing: That little wimp that was pacing around had something good, right?

Zubat: That wimp had something that's for sure. Looked like some kind of treasure.

Koffing: Do we go after it?

Zubat: We do.

They then proceeded to follow the little Riolu. We then go back to the beach seeing several Krabby blowing out bubbles that glistened in the setting sun. One of the Krabby sneaks up on Dan and Ichigo and gives both of them a painful pinch.

Both: Yeow!

Their loud screams of pains awoke the other three from their uncounscious states.

Aelita: What happened? Where am I?

Davis: I think the more important question is what happened to us?

All five then looked in the water's reflection and saw their changes. Dan was now orange and had a tail that was lit on fire.(Charmander). Ichigo was now a green reptile with a bulb on his back.(Bulbasaur). Luffy was now a monkey with a tail of fire.(Chimchar).Aelita was now a penguin like creature.(Piplup) And Davis was now a red thing with a flame mark on his stomach.(Magby).

Luffy: We look pretty strange, but cool at the same time.

At the same time Riolu was looking out to sea.

Riolu: Wow! What a pretty sight. When the weather's good the Krabby come out and blow their bubbles out into the air. It's always beautiful.

He then turned around to see the heroes and an unconscious Pikachu. He quickly runs over.

Riolu: Someone has collapsed on the beach.

Aelita: Huh?

The heroes then turn around and saw the uncounscious Pikachu.

Davis: Whoa! Is he okay?

The Pikachu then wakes up to look at the figures staring at him.

Riolu: Your awake! That's a relief.

Ichigo: Now listen. Do you remember how you got here?

Pikachu: I can't remember. I can't remember anything. I remeber that I'm a human.

Riolu: A human? But you look like a regular Pikachu to me.

The Pikachu then looked at himself.

Pikachu: He's right. I've turned into a Pikachu!

Riolu: Your pretty odd. Are you pulling some kind of trick on me?

Dan: He's probably not, cause were human too.

Riolu: Really? Are you telling me the truth? What are your names?

Aelita: My name is Aelita.

Luffy: Monkey D. Luffy.

Ichigo: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Davis: I'm Davis.

Dan: And I'm Dan. So what's your name?

Riolu: It's Riolu. I guess you guys are humans. Well, you don't seem to be bad pokemon at least. Sorry I doubted you. More and more bad pokemon have been appearing lately.

All 5: What's a pokemon?

Riolu: Well, I may as well explain. A pokemon is every creature that inhabits this world. Each with its own special power. That's a pokemon. Anyway back to what I was saying, many pokemon have gotten aggressive lately. Things have grown somewhat lawless.

Then Zubat came flying in and gave Riolu a hard tackle. As this happened, Riolu dropped his relic fragment which Zubat and Koffing proceeded to pick up.

Riolu: Gahhh!

Dan: Dude, are you all right?

Aelita: Why did you do that?

Zubat: Hehhehheh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! The little coward there can't even face up to us.

Riolu: What!

Zubat: that relic fragment's your's isn't it? We'll take it.

Koffing: Whao-ho-ho! Not even going to move to get this back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect you to be a big coward and a wimp.

The two villains then retreated into the Beach Cave.

Riolu: What am I going to do? That's my personal treasure. If I lose that, I don't know what I'd do.

Davis: How about we go in there and get it back for you?

Riolu: You'd do that for me?

Pikachu: Of course! We are friends now aren't we?

Riolu: Right! Let's go!

They soon ventured into the ice cave to face off against Koffing and Zubat. They then reached the end of the cave where Koffing and Zubat awaited.

Riolu: Um? Hey!

The two instantly turned around at hte sight of the heroes.

Koffing: Well, well, well. If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken.

Riolu: Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure.

Zubat: Treasure, eh?

Koffing: Zubat, we should try selling it. It should fetch a pretty big price. More reason not to give it back.

Zubat: If you want it, Come and get it!

Riolu: Quick attack!

Riolu delivered a fast attack on on Zubat knocking it against the wall.

Zubat: Why you! Wing attack!

Zubat retaliated by slapping Riolu with his wing.

Dan: We have to help. Aelita, Luffy and I will get Zubat. The rest of you get Koffing.

All: Right!

Koffing: Like you losers could beat us.

Davis: We'll make you eat those words.

Pikachu: Say, since we're pokemon, we can use moves. Like this. Thundershock!

Pikachu then launched a jolt of electricity, electricuting Koffing.

Dan: Right. Time to give Zubat a little of Scratch!

Dan then scratched Zubat with his new claws. With that Zubat was knocked out.

Davis: Now for Koffing. Ember!

He then shot out fire from his mouth, hitting Koffing knocking him out.

The battle was soon over and the heroes have won.

Koffing: owowow!

Zubat: Ugh! We got roughed up!

Koffing: Blast it! How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?

Zubat: Here you go. Take it!

Zubat then threw the relic fragment back to Riolu, who was overjoyed to have it back.

Koffing: Whoahoho! Don't think your awesome. Your victory was just a fluke.

Ichigo: That or your just bad at fighting.

Koffing and Zubat then fled in fear.

Riolu: My relic fragment! Thank you!

Everyone soon left the cave and went back to the beach.

Riolu: Thanks again. This thing is a relic fragment. It's my personal treasure. You see, I've always liked legend and lore. I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past. Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics, uncharted territories veiled in darkness and new lands just waiting to be discovered. Such places filled with unimaginable gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be great to make historic discoveries? That's what I've always dreamed off.

Aelita: Why not make them come true?

Riolu: I'd love to try and form an Exploration Team and make it reality.

Pikachu: An Exploration team?

Riolu: They always find treasure no matter where it is. That's the life for me. I always wanted to join Wigglytuff's Guild to prepare for it, but I always chicken out.

Luffy: How about we go with you for support?

Riolu: I have a better idea. Why not all seven of us form an Exploration team?

Pikachu: Why not! Lets form an exploration team.

Aelita: I'm in.

Dan: Count me in.

Ichigo: Not like I have much choice.

Davis: Sounds like a plan.

Luffy: Awesome!

Riolu: Great. Let's go!

They soon arrived at Wigglytuff's guild once again to register as apprentices for an exploration team. Riolu then stepped on the grate.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Riolu: It's those voices again.

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Riolu's! The footprint is Riolu's!

Voice 2: Come on in!

Riolu: Great.

Voice 2: I can tell you have more people with you. Please have them stand at the gate to.

Dan: Guess I'll go next.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Charmander's! The footprint is Charmander's!

Voice 2: Come on in. Can the lovely lady go next?

Aelita then stepped on the grate.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Piplup's! The footprint is Piplup's!

Voice 2: Come on in!

Luffy: I'm going next.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Chimchar's! The footprint is Chimchar's!

Voice 2: Come on in!

Davis: Guess I'm going.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Magby's! The footprint is Magby's!

Voice 2: Come on in!

Ichigo: Now its my turn.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice: The footprint is Bulbasaur's! The footprint is Bulbasaur's!

Voice 2: Come on in!

Pikachu: Last but not least.

Voice: Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!

Voice 2: Who's footprint? Who's footprint?

Voice:Umm. Umm. Maybe Pikachu's, maybe Pikachu's.

Voice 2: What! Maybe? Your suppose to be the gatekeeper here.

Voice: Well, we don't get that many Pikachu around here.

Voice 2: We'll that's true. You all may come in.

The gates of the guild then went down allowing our heroes to enter. What will they expect to find? Stay tuned.


	4. The New Guild Recruits

As soon as they entered, they noticed a hatch that lead underground.

Riolu: Guess we go down from here.

They soon climbed to see all of the many exploration teams that gathered under there.

Aelita: Incredible! So many exploration team's.

Ichigo: This must be where they get their info from.

Voice: Excuse me!

They all turned around to notice a small bird with a music note shaped head fly in.

Bird: It was you seven that came in, right?

Dan: You know it.

Bird: I'm Chatot! I'm the pokemon in know around these parts. I'm Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand pokemon. Now shoo. Leave the premesis. We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys.

Davis: That's not why we're here, Chatot.

Luffy: We want to form an exploration team and train at the Guild.

Chatot: Wh-what! Exploration team! Hmmm? I'll let the Guildmaster examine you.

Riolu: All right.

They soon followed Chatot down the second flight of steps to the lowest part of the Guild.

Riolu: Wow! We're two floors down and can still see the sunlight.

Aelita: The Guild was built on the side of a cliff. So it's logical that you be able to see sunlight.

They soon entered the chamber that belonged to the Exploration Prodigy: Guildmaster Wigglytuff.

Chatot: Guildmaster! I present to you seven pokemon who wish to join the guild as apprentices!

There was only silence as he stayed turned around.

Chatot: Guildmaster... um ...Guildmaster?

Then he suddenly turns around in surprise.

Wigglytuff: Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff. I'm this guild's guildmaster. You want to form an exploration team? Then let's go for it. First, I'll need your team's name.

Riolu: I already have one picked out. From this moment on. We are Team Sky cause our heroic deeds will soar through the heavens.

Wigglytuff: Then it is settled. I'll register you as Sky. Here is your exploration kit.

Chatot then hands over a box to the heroes.

Chatot: This is your exploration kit. Inside is your badges, your Wonder map and your treasure bag. And for the Piplup here, an Identification Book. It lists all 493 Pokemon discovered so far and what moves they can use.

Luffy: Wow!

Davis: Will we really need all of these?

Chatot: Of course!

The group then peered into the treasure bag.

Riolu: We have a Defense Scarf and a Red Bow. They'll help us through the dungeons. Thamks.

Wigglytuff: No problem, friendly friends. Just promise to do your best.

All: We will.

They soon walked down a long hallway to a room with seven beds.

Chatot: This is your room. You will live here while you work with us. Better get some sleep. You start work tomorrow.

They soon all went to sleep, well except for one person.

Aelita: I have nothing against these people, but I have to get back to my world.

Chatot: Having trouble sleeping?

Aelita then turned around to see Chatot staring at her.

Aelita: Chatot? How long have you been standing there?

Chatot: Just for the part with the back to my world thing. Is there something I should know?

Aelita: Can we talk somewhere private?

Chatot: Of course.

They then went to the bluffs to talk. Aelita had just told Chatot what had happened so far. After the explanation was over, Chatot began to speak.

Chatot: That is an interesting story. Hard to believe I'm speaking to a human. I can see why you want to return, but I'm not sure how.

Aelita: I know Chatot. I just wish my friends knew where I was. My friends, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, William and Jeremy.

Chatot: Wait, did you say Jeremy? I've recentlly met up with him.

Aelita: Really? Where is he?

Chatot: He and some other, which I'll presume are friends of your new teammates, went off to look for you! I'm not sure where they are, But I will find out.

Aelita: Thanks, Chatot. That means a lot.

Chatot: Now let's head back and get some shut eye. You have a big for you tomorrow.

The next day...

A creature with sound recievers for ears and a big mouth came in to the heroes room.

Creature: HEY! WAKE UP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR BRIEFING.

Pikachu: Ow!

Riolu: My poor ears!

Creature: Good. your all up. I'm Loudred, one of your fellow apprentices. now it's time for roll call.

Dan: We're coming. We're coming.

They soon arrived with all the other apprentices.

Chatot: Good everyone's here. Now to address the crew.

Wigglytuff: All right. One!

Apprentices: Don't shirk work!

Wigglytuff: Two!

Apprentices: Run away and pay!

Wigglytuff: And three!

Apprentices: Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Okay pokemon. Get to work!

The apprentices minus our heroes went off for their usual duties.

Chatot: Now let's fix you up with a job.

Chatot then went up the steps with our heroes to the left side of the building.

Chatot: Here we have job requests by certain pokemon who need help from the guild. Ah! Here a nice one.

He handed the job letter to the heroes.

Davis: All right.(reading) Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw ran off with my most precious possesion. My precious pearl. The pearl is life itself...to me. My pearl has been sighted at the Drenched Bluff. Please get it back.

Ichigo: We just have to get a stupid pearl.

Chatot: Just go get it!

The heroes then arrived to the entrance to the Drenched Bluff.

Riolu: This is the place. Let's get that pearl for Spoink.

They soon entered and saw the floor littered with shrimp like pokemon with the pearl on the other side.

Luffy: What are these things?

Aelita: According to the book, They're called Anorith. They get pretty angry if disturbed.

Ichigo: How are we suppose to get that pearl then.

Aelita: The solution is you.

Ichigo: Huh?

Aelita: Your a Bulbasaur now. You have vines that can grab the orb without waking the Anorith.

Luffy: Or we could run across and take the pearl, like I just did.

Luffy then shows the pearl in his hands.

Aelita: That could work too.

But before they could leave, Riolu slips on the slick surface and lands on a sleeping Anorith causing it to wake. The awake Anorith saw the heroes with the pearl and alerted the others.

Pikachu: Let's get out of here!

They all were soon running with dozens of Anorith chasing after them. They soon ran out he Drenched Bluff outrunning every last Anorith.

Davis: I think that's all of them. Now let's get back to the guild and never speak of this again.

All: Agreed!

They soon returned to the Guild with a gray pig thing jumping on its tail with its pearl back.

Spoink: Thank you so much for getting my pearl back.

Dan: Don't mention it.

Spoink: No, I must pay you properly. Here!

Spoink then handed over 2000 poke.

Riolu: Wow! All this money for a pearl! Wow! And ours to keep.

Chatot: Not so fast. The Guild must recieve a cut of the reward. Here is your share.

Chatot then handed over 200 poke.

Pikachu: That's all we get. Ah, well.

Chime, chime.

Then a creature that resembled a wind chime came in.

Chimecho: ATTENTION! Dinner is ready!

Luffy: Great, I'm starving.

They soon entered the dining hall and began to eat. After it was over, they went back to their rooms for the night.

Riolu: Well, our first day went pretty great. Hope tomorrow's even better.

They soon went to sleep after that.

to be continued...


	5. The Scream

Loudred: RISE AND SHINE, GUYS!

Loudred then left after that.

Riolu: Morning, guys.

They were soon in the 2nd floor of the Guild.

All: Three, Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Time to get to work!

The apprentices minus the heroes left for their usual duties.

Chatot: You seven come with me.

They soon followed Chatot to the right side of the room.

Chatot: Today, I want you to take these jobs.

Davis: What's so different about these jobs?

Chatot: Take a closer look.

Riolu: Their pictures of pokemon. But what are these numbers?

Pikachu: They look like bounty's. Would that mean?

Chatot: Correct! These are outlaws! Today, I want you to apprehand one of these bad apples. But before that.. Bidoof! Could you come in here, please.

Then a small rodent with big teeth walked in.

Bidoof: Yup, yup! You called?

Chatot: Bidoof, these are our new recruits. Take them around town andshow them the works.

Bidoof: Yessiree by golly, I'll do just that.

Chatot: This is Bidoof. He is one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to listen to him and follow his orders. Now be off with you.

Then Chatot left them to Bidoof.

Bidoof: I finally have members junior to me. Don't worry rookies. I'll show you the ropes. Come with me.

They soon arrived in a lively little town with pokemon by the dozen.

Dan: What is this place?

Bidoof: This is Treasure Town.

Riolu: I know a lot about it too. I'll help.

Riolu then pointed to a ghost with one eye and its skull showing.

Riolu: That's the Duskull Bank. You can deposit your money there. The building to the left is the Electivire Link Shop. But he's away right now. Further down is the Kecleon market where you can buy and sell items. And next to that is the Kangaskhan storage where you can store your items. And those are the basic places any explorer should know about.

Bidoof: I see you get the hang of it. I'll be at the guild when you want to go after an outlaw.

Bidoof then left them.

Aelita: Let's head down to the Kecleon Market for some new items.

They then went down the road to the Market.

Both Kecleon: Welcome to our shops and wares. Please take your time.

Dan: What can we get for 200 poke.

Green Kecleon: We can give you this.

He then showed them a seed.

Luffy: A seed?

Green Kecleon: A sleep seed. Throw it at an enemy and they are out like a light.

Davis: It might come in handy. We'll take it.

He handed over the money and recieved the Sleep seed.

Voice: Misters Kecleon.

Then two mouse pokemon came up to the counter.

Green Kecleon: Marill and Azurill! What can we do for you?

Marill: One apple, please?

Green Kecleon: Here you go.

Azurill: Thank you!

The children then walked away.

Purple Kecleon: What sweet kids. Shame their mom is so ill, but their caring smile makes me so happy.

Green kecleon: Yeah! Like that reindeer who came by one time.

Luffy: Reindeer! Was he wearing a pink hat?

Purple Kecleon: He was. His name I believe was Tony-Tony Chopper.

Riolu: Oh, that Reindeer. He and a couple of his pals have been staying in town for a few months.

Luffy: Where is he?

Riolu: I think I saw him at Marowak's Dojo.

Luffy: Let's go!

Pikachu: Sure, we- ah!

Aelita: Pikachu! Are you okay?

Pikachu then started having a dizzy spell and foresaw a scream.

Voice: He-he- HELP!

Then it went back to normal.

Dan: Something wrong, dude?

Pikachu: Did any of you scream right now?

Davis: No, why?

Pikachu: It's nothing.(I could have swarn I heard a scream.)

They then walked back to town to see Azurill and Marill talking to a creature with a long snout.

Azurill: You really know where our item is, Mr. Drowzee?

Drowzee: Of course. Just listen to my every word.

Drowzee then left with Azurill and Marill and bumped into Pikachu on the way.

Drowzee: Pardon me.

Then Pikachu started having another dizzy spell. This time it showed Drowzee with Azurill.

Drowzee: If you keep being difficult, it will be trouble for you.

Azurill: He-he-HELP!

Then things snapped back to reality.

Davis: Pikachu! What happened?

Pikachu: I saw Drowzee being mean to Azurill.

Ichigo: Drowzee? The nice guy who left. From the looks of him, he wouldn't hurt a fly.

Luffy: Now off to the Dojo!

They soon entered the Dojo and saw a creature wearing a skull and holding a bone.

Aelita: Excuse us, are you Marowak?

Marowak: Correct young flower. What can I do for you?

Dan: We heard you were housing some traveling pokemon.

Marowak: Ah, yes. They have been most helpful. Helping me repair my Dojo after it collapsed. They are such wonderful pupils.

Then a small creature with the same characteristics as Marowak walked in(Cubone).

Creature: Sensei. We finished repairing you bedroom.

Marowak: Excellent work, Cody.

Then Davis felt a chill when he heard the name.

Davis: Cody? As in Cody Hida?

Cody: How do you know my name? Wait! Davis? Is that you?

Davis: It's me, pal.

Cody: Finally, a familiar face.

Riolu: So you guys weren't the only ones sent here.

Cody: Hey! Hey guys. They came! They finally came!

Then down came a fish thing with a fin on its head(Mudkip) a blue lion cub(Shinx) a reindeer, a small blue elephant( Phanpy) and a small turtle(Squirtle).

Dan: Marucho?

Mudkip: Dan!

Luffy: Chopper, Usopp!

Chopper: Luffy!

Phanpy: Luffy!

Aelita: Jeremie!

Squirtle: Aelita!

Ichigo: Kon!

Shinx: Ichigo!

Riolu: Riolu, Pikachu. Glad we're all acquainted now.

Marowak: Ah! Comrade's meeting up with each other. Brings a tear to my eye. I'm such a goof.

Riolu: Goof? Bidoof! We were suppose to check in hours ago at the guild.

Marucho: No problem. We'll come with you.

The heroes with their friends arrived to the guild once again.

Bidoof: Hey, new recruits! Hey old friends!

All: Hey, Bidoof.

Bidoof: Ready for your first outlaw?

Riolu: You bet!

Then a voice rang out!

Voice: Stand clear! Updating listings!

Then the outlaw board flipped.

Chopper: What was that?

Bidoof: Probably Dugtrio.

Jeremie: Dugtrio?

Bidoof: His job here at the guild is to update the board with new jobs and outlaws.

Dugtrio: Updating completed!

Then the board flipped back to normal.

Riolu: Gah!

Aelita: What's wrong?

Riolu: Look at the top left corner!

They looked and saw a familiar pokemon.

Dan: It's Drowzee!

Davis: He's an outlaw!

Ichigo: That means Marill and Azurill are in danger.

They quickly rushed out leaving Bidoof clueless. They then saw Marill on the path.

Aelita: Marill! Where's your brother?

Marill: Mr. Drowzee took him to the top of Mt. Bristle.

Luffy: We'll get him back for you.

They soon ventured off to Mt. Bristle to save Azurill. As they climbed up the mountain, they soon ran into a spider web.

Marucho: A web?

Then sereval green spiders came from the web.

Riolu: Spinarak!

The Spinarak then started shooting purple needles at the heroes.

Riolu: It's Poison Sting! Duck and cover!

They ducked down as the poison stings missed them.

Pikachu: Davis! Dan! Luffy! Spinarak are Bug type pokemon. Use ember to scare them off.

All three: Ember!

As the flames shot out, the Spinarak got frightened and ran off. They then continued their trek.

Cody: I think I see them.

Kon: We have to hurry!

Azurill: Mr. Drowzee? Where did you say my item was?

Drowzee: You see, I lied. Your item is not here. I brought here for my purposes. You see that small hole? There is treasure on the other side. But I'm too big to get in, but your not.

Azurill: Just let me go!

Before Azruill could run, Drowzee intercepted.

Drowzee: If you keep being difficult, it will be trouble for you.

Azurill: He-he-HELP!

Dan: Hold it right there, big nose!

Drowzee then turned around to see our heroes ready to defend Azurill.

Aelita: Let him go, Drowzee.

Luffy: Or face the wrath of Team Sky!

Drowzee: A exploration team!

Azurill: Thank you!

Davis: Just get to safety. We'll take it from here!

Azurill then ran from the area.

Drowzee: This is not.. Wait, is that Riolu and Phanpy trembling?

The other then turned to see Riolu and Usopp trembling infear.

Drowzee: Ha! I get now! Your nothing but a bunch of rookies. Can you even bring me to justice? Let's see what you've got!

The battle with Drowzee then began.

Riolu: Bite!

Riolu then ran up to Drowzee and bit him.

Drowzee: Gah! Why you!

Aelita: Bite's a dark-type move which is very effective against psychic types like Drowzee.

Drowzee: Pound!

Drowzee ran up and hit Riolu!

Chopper: Leave my friend alone!

Then Chopper transformed into man beast Chopper.

Drowzee: What the?

Chopper: Heavy Gong!

He then gave Drowzee a powerful punch, knocking him out.

Luffy: Nice one, Chopper! Now let's drag this guy back down the mountain.

They soon arrived back to the foot of the mountain with Drowzee in tow to be greeted by a strange metal creature with smaller metal balls called Magnemite.

Creature: WELL DONE. I am officer Magnezone. BZZT! Thanks to you, we were able to upprehend a dangerous outlaw who we can bring to justice.

The Magnemite then circled Drowzee so he wouldn't escape.

Magnezone: We will send your reward to the guild.

They then left the area with Drowzee.

Maril: Azurill!

Azurill: Marill!

the brothers then ran to eachother and hugged.

Azruill; Marill, it was so scary, but Team Sky saved me.

Marill: Thank you for saving my little brother.

Dan: No problem.

They soon started back for town.

Soon they were at the guild in front of Chatot.

Chatot: Marvelous job for upprehending you first outlaw. Here is the reward.

Chatot then showed them 3000 poke.

Chatot: But after taking the guild's share, here's how much you keep.

He handed them 300 poke.

Kon: Only 300. What a rip.

Chatot: That's not all. I have decided to enlarge your treasure bag.

Aelita: Thanks Chatot.

Pikachu: (This is very strange. I saw Drowzee kidnap Azurill and it actually happened. How did I know it would happen?)

Then Riolu's stomach started growling.

Riolu: Time for dinner.

They headed down to the mess hall for dinner. After that, they went to their rooms while a storm brewed.

Riolu: Wow! That lightning's intense! It looks really stormy tonight. You guys know the first day we met. There was a storm just like this.

Davis: I'm remebering something. Before we were sent here, I saw a stream of light and it teleported us to this world. But before we reached it, I saw a ship where the light's came from. But that's it.

Riolu: Maybe this has something to do with the flow of time or the time gears.

Aelita: What's a time gear?

Riolu: They are hidden in secret places around the world. In the forests, in the caves, even in volcanoes. Each one protects time and keeps it flowing. If someone were to take one, time there would stop. Well, goodnight.

Meanwhile, six dark figures ran through the forest at high speed.

Figure 1: There it is! We finally found it. A time gear.

Figure 2: But only the first of many.

Then lightning flashed revealing six figures. A green lizard with leaves on it's arms(Grovyle) a white dog with a cutter on the side of its face(Absol) a blue jackel with spikes on its paws(Lucario) a flying fanged scorpion(Gliscor) a blue frog with stingers on its hands(Toxicroak) and a big land shark(Garchomp)

back to first person

Flux: I'm back! Lot of crazy stuff just now. So to lighten the mood, I will make the next chapter a special episodes explaining how the other heroes got here. Enjoy and good day.


	6. Special Episode 1: Bidoof's Wish

Flux: Hello there! It is I! Amadeus Flux! I am here to tell you a side story. I know you like the main story, but you have to diverge from the path a little to focus on the other characters. This is the story of one of the guild's apprentices, Bidoof and the event that changed his life forever. It is also the story of how the six from the last chapter made it here. Let me explain. You see, when I fired the cannons, I had no clue they were together at the time or that they could be scattered throughout time and can only come back when the problem is solved. Anyhoo, back to the special episode: Bidoof's Wish!

Chatot: All right! Here we go today!

Apprentices: One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Time to get to work!

The pokemon then went to their normal duties.

Riolu: Guys, lets do our best at our guild assignments today.

Then we turn to Bidoof watching from the corner.

Bidoof: Pikachu's team, They're so happy today. Yup Yup. I'm not giving up either. Yup yup!

Then we switch to a voice over.

Bidoof: My name's Bidoof. I'm an apprentice at the guild. Before Team Sky arrived, I was the newest member at the yup! My...my dream is to do my best at the guild and someday... someday I'll be the best explorer ever. Yup yup!

SPECIAL EPISODE 1: BIDOOF'S WISH!

We open to see Bidoof about to leave for the guild and saying goodbye to his family.

Bidoof: That's my dream all right! To do that... I've come to the most famous plaes among explorers... I've come to train at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's guild. Yup yup!

flashback

Bidoof: Well, I'm off.

Bidoof's mama: Please say hello to everyone at the guild for me. Yup yup! Oh.. and be careful! You're a big eater. So don't eat anything weird. Remember, if you get into any trouble, don't be afraid to come home.

Bidoof sniffled a little bit after that.

Bidoof: Oh mama.

Bidoof's brother: Do your best, big bro.

Bidoof's sister: Take care!

Bidoof loked even more sad.

Bidoof: Oh guys. I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Yup yup! When I come home, I'll be big. I'll make you guys proud of me. Just wait and see! By golly everyone. I'm off!

Then Bidoof left on his journey to be an explorer.

end flashback

Bidoof: So I left my hometown to become an apprentice at Wigglytuff's guild. bUt the training was more difficult then I thought.

Loudred:HEY!Not YET! Your SLOW, BIDOOF!

Bidoof then rushed to Loudred.

Bidoof: Sorry I'm late. Here it is. Your Reviver Seed.

Bidoof then placed the seed down.

Loudred: What the? This is a Doom Seed isn't it? BRING ME THE RIGHT ONE, GENIUS!

Bidoof: I always somehow mess up any task I'm given. And my appitite would add to that too.

The next scene showed Bidoof eating an apple.

Bidoof: I don't know what this is, but its delicious.

Chatot: Oh Bidoof. What are you eating there. That's one of the guildmaster's perfect apples.

Bidoof: Is that what its called? Thanks for the grub.

Chatot: Did you seriously eat all of them? Oh the Guildmaster's going to throw a fit about this.

Bidoof: Did you want one?

Chatot: As punishment, you will go without dinner tonight!

Bidoof: Aw.

Back to first person

Bidoof: Golly, I thought I was doing my best. I guess I just don't have what it takes. Then came that day my life changed forever.

Apprentices: And three. Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Time to get to work!

The pokemon minus Bidoof left for their duties.

Chatot: Bidoof, I want you to go to the Kecleon Market and check the Oran Berry stock.

Bidoof: All right.

Bidoof then left in a slump.

Bidoof: I guess I just have to wait.

As Bidoof walked out of the guild, he ran into some familiar faces.

Bidoof: Golly, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to.

Chopper: It's not your fault. We weren't looking at what was ahead of us.

Bidoof: I'm Bidoof, by the way.

Cody: My name's Cody.

Jeremie: I'm Jeremie Belpois.

Chopper: Tony-Tony Chopper!

Kon: Kon. Nuff said.

Marucho: I'm Marucho.

Usopp: And I am the Great Captain Usopp!

Bidoof: Nice to meet you all. But I have to go to the market.

Cody: Wait. Look, we're new to the area and we're wondering if we could follow you for awhile?

Bidoof: Sure.

They soon arrived at the market.

Both Kecleon: Welcome to our Shops and Wares. What can we do for you today?

Bidoof: I'm here to do inventory for the Oran Berries.

Green Kecleon: All right. We have two in stock today.

Bidoof: Thanks.

Green Kecleon: You seem kinda down today Bidoof.

Purplr Kecleon: You can tell me.

Bidoof: I'm starting to think I'm not cut out to be an explorer. I always mess up.

Green Kecleon: Cheer up, Bidoof.

Purple: Maybe a new move will help. Say a TM.

Bidoof: A TM?

Purple Kecleon: Also known as a Technical Machine. They teach pokemon new moves. In fact, here is a perfect one. Hidden Power.

Bidoof: Hidden Power! How much?

Purple Kecleon: 6500 poke.

Bidoof: That's pricy.

Bidoof then turned around and got out 7000 poke.

Usopp: Whoa! Where did you get all that money?

Bidoof: My mama gave it to me the day I left.

Kon: You can pay for the TM.

Bidoof: I shouldn't. It's only for emergencies. I'll hold off for now.

Purple Kecleon: That's understandable.

Bidoof: I'll be going now.

Before they could leave, a creature that resembled a snow covered tree ran by.

Creature: What should I do?

Then the creature saw Bidoof and his friends.

Creature: Please take this and hide it. Hide it well.

He gave them a map and ran off. Then a small reptile thing and a flying scorpion came in.

Reptile: I don't see him. Do you, Gligar?

Gligar: No, Bagon. But maybe they know.

They then crowded the heroes.

Bagon: Hey! Have you seen a pokemon go by?

Gligar: White body. Looks kinda nervous?

Chopper: He went down that road to the bluffs.

Bagon: Thanks. Let's go.

Then the two went after him.

Bidoof: That was weird. I'll see you guys later.

Marucho: Actually, we don't have a please to stay.

Bidoof: Don't worry. I'll convince Chatot to let you stay at the guild for a while.

Kon: Thanks, Bidoof.

They soon went back to the guild and went to sleep which was hard to do with Loudred's snoring.

Bidoof: I'll never get any sleep.

Jeremie: Say, let's look at that map.

They then opened the map.

Cody: The Star cave? Strange name.

Usopp: Wonder what it is?

Bidoof: We'll find out in the morning.

Then in the morning.

Loudred: Time to Get UP!

Bidoof: Ugh!

Apprentices: And Three. Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Time to get to work.

Bidoof: We should ask Chatot. He's the wisest I know. Excuse me, Chatot? I have something to ask you.

Chatot: Shoot.

Bidoof: Do you know anything about a place called wish cave?

Chatot: Star cave? Of course. Star cave is a legendary place that no one knows where it is.

Chopper: Why is it so legendary?

Chatot: It is home to the legendary pokemon, Jirachi. It is said that if you wake Jirachi, he will grant you a wish. Now get to work.

Bidoof: A wish granting pokemon. With that, I could wish to be the worlds greatest explorer.

Cody: And we could wish to go back to our worlds.

Chatot: Are you guys all right?

Bidoof: We're fine. We gotta go. Later.

They soon left the Guild then ran into the creature from yesterday.

Marucho: Your that guy from yesterday.

Creature: That's right. My name is Snover. I'm really sorry about the trouble I caused you yesterday. I was running cause of Gligar and Bagon. They wanted my map of the Star Cave so I can keep them from making it. But I will need an escort or escorts.

Bidoof: We would be glad to do it. Just hold on.

Three minutes later

Bidoof: Okay, let's go!

Usopp: What'd you do?

Bidoof: I lied about a stomach ache to get out of my duties for the day.

Snover: Now let's head out!

They soon ventured into the Star Cave. As they traveled, they faced numerous pokemon but eventually made it to a half way point.

Bidoof: How much farther?

Snover: I'm not sure. But probably not that much.

Bidoof: Okay.

They traveled some more and reached a dead end.

Bidoof: This looks like the farthest point.

Chopper: But where's Jirachi?

Jeremie: Why don't you ask Snover?

Cody: Come to think of it, why not ask Bagon and Gligar too.

All: Huh?

Then Bagon and Gligar came out of hiding.

Bagon: Kid's pretty smart.

Bidoof: What's going on?

Marucho: Snover set the whole thing up. He didn't want to meet Jirachi, he wanted to mug you, Bidoof.

Bidoof: What?!

Snover: That's right. We are Team Rogue. A band of thieves. We saw that money wad and decided to trick you out of it. We dragged you here so no one would be the wiser. And so you can't fight back, Petrify Orb!

Then the heroes felt motionless and could not move.

Snover: Now for Bidoof. Icy WInd!

Bagon: Dragon Rage!

Gligar: Steel Wing!

The onslaught of attack continued as Bidoof took it all.

Heores: Bidoof!

Snover: Now to finish you!

Then everything went dark.

Snover: What the?

Voices: One! Don't shirk work! Two! Run away and pay! Three! Smiles go for miles!

Then the light returned revealing the entire guild.

Chatot: Wigglytuff's guild is here!

Chimecho: I'll fix this! Heal Bell!

Then the heroes were instantly cured of their paralysis.

Snover: Uh-oh!

Gligar: We're in trouble.

Bagon: There goes our toy deal.

Wigglytuff: Yoom-Tah!

Team Rogue: Have mercy!

Loudred: Hyper Voice!

Sunflora: Leaf Storm!

Dugtrio: Magnitude!

Croagunk: Poison Jab!

Chatot: Chatter!

Corphish: Bubblebeam!

Chimecho: Psyhcic!

Cody: Bonemerang!

Kon: Discharge!

Jeremie: Bubble!

Marucho: Mud slap!

Chopper: Heavy Gong!

Usopp: Rollout!

Diglett: Earth Power!

All of the colliding attacks caused the three villains to fly off into the sky and into a familiar ship.

Flux: What the? Looks like I just got three new henchmen.

Back in the Star Cave.

Bidoof: Thank you, everyone.

Cody: But how did you know we were here?

Sunflora: Chatot told us Bidoof was acting strangely.

Usopp: Chatot did?

Chatot: He was acting very strange. Daydreaming and then he suddenly wanted to take the day off. So I talked with the Guildmaster and we secretly followed all of you here. And the only reason wasn't that I was worried about you, is that I was afraid you would leave the guild. Don't misunderstand!

Then everyone started laughing.

Croagunk: Meh-heh-heh! Well put.

Loudred: Well said! Truely!

Corphish: Chatot, when you told everyone at the guild, you really were worried. Hey hey!

Chatot: When I figured it out, only me and the guildmaster should go. But everyone else wanted to tag along.

Corphish: Cause when we heard you were acting strangely.

Sunflora: We had to come.

Wigglytuff: We've always been strict teachers in our training, but of course wa still care about you Bidoof and your little friends too.

Bidoof: Golly. Thank you everyone!

Loudred: So this is Star Cave?

Corphish: Why didn't you see Jirachi yet.

Jeremie: But it was a trick, right?

Wigglytuff: Not nessasarily. You always have to check every little thing.

Wigglytuff then walked up to the wall.

Wigglytuff: Yoom-Tah!

When the flash went away, it revieled a secret passage.

Chopper: There was a cavern hidden in the wall.

Wigglytuff: Bidoof, this is your mission and your friends mission as well. You should be the ones to complete it.

Bidoof: Thanks, guildmaster.

They soon left for the inner part of the cave.

Chatot: That was pretty noble, guildmaster.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! You could have followed then and wished for like all the perfect apples you could eat. But you didn't cause your so generous.

Wigglytuff: I going in.

Everyone was shocked.

Loudred: Stop the guildmaster!

They then dogpiled on him.

Meanwhile our heroes traversed through the cave to the end of it.

Kon: This looks like the deepest place.

Usopp: But where's Jirachi?

Then a voice was heard.

Voice: Yawn. So sleepy.

Bidoof: Where did that voice come from?

Voice: Whoo issss ittt? Who's theeeerrrreeeee?

Bidoof: My name is Bidoof. Who are you?

voice: I am Jirachi!

Then a small figure appeared before the heroes.

Cody: So this is Jirachi?

Jirachi: Yes, now who are you?

Jeremie: You already asked that. Wait a minute. Are you talking in your sleep?

Jirachi: Better be careful, I toss and turn in my sleep so I may attack you.

Kon: Guess we gotta battle!

The battle between the heroes and Jirachi soon began.

Bidoof: Tackle!

Bidoof hit Jirachi dead on, but it didn't do much.

Jirachi: Confusion!

Jirachi attacked Bidoof with a powerful psychic attack.

Cody: We have to help Bidoof.

Jirachi: Silence! Swift.

The heroes were now being pelted by an onslaught of swift stars.

Cody: We can't give up. What's this? I feel a new power dwelling inside me. Now to unleash it.

The bone Cody was now carrying grew to a full length bone and he began attacking Jirachi with it.

Bidoof: I know that move. It's Bone Rush!

After the onslaught was finished, Bidoof moved in for the final move.

Bidoof: Headbutt!

With that last move, Jirachi awoke.

Jirachi: Ah! Fully awake. Thank you. For that you get one wish.

Bidoof: Well, I wanted to be the best explorer, but I've decided not to wish for that.

Marucho: Are you sure, Bidoof?

Bidoof: Instead, I wish for a little buddy to teach everything I know to.

Jirachi: Your wish has been granted. Now what about your friends?

Jeremie: No wishes for us.

Bidoof: What!

Cody: We understand why you changed your wish Bidoof. Being your best isn't something you can just wish for, it's something you have to earn by yourself. Just like how we will figure out a way home by ourselves.

The scene then ends after that and goes back to the present.

Riolu: Say, Pikachu. Your eyes look pretty heavy.

Pikachu: Yours to, Riolu.

Riolu: Really? Guess we've been working too hard. We just entered the guild and don't know that much yet. Let's keep it up.

Then we switch back to Bidoof.

Bidoof: There really are new apprentices. Seven. I could not be any happier. Jirachi, thank you.

Back to Flux.

Flux: And so you have it. The story of Bidoof's wish. The next chapter will continue with the main plot. As for Team Rogue, they now work for me as full time henchmen for my plans. Isn't that right?

Team Rogue: Yes boss!

Flux: I will tell you when a special episode will appear next time. Til then, I am Amadeus Flux. Goodnight and have a pleasent tomorrow.


	7. The Gatekeepers

Loudred: Up and at'em.

Riolu: Morning guys.

They were now on the 2nd floor of the guild.

All: And three! Smiles go for miles.

Chatot: Okay, time to get to work!

The pokemon then went to their normal duties.

Loudred: Hey! Team Sky! We need your help with something today.

Aelita: How can we help, Loudred?

Loudred: I'll be frank. I need six of you to help with sentry duty.

Cody: Sentry duty? Isn't that Diglett's job?

Diglett: Yeah but dad asked me to help him change the jobs on the request board today. So I need some people to cover for me.

Riolu: All right. But how's it done?

Loudred: Just climb down that hole. You see, we can't have suspicious pokemon at the guild. So we identify them by footprints.

Dan: I remember. That big grate in front of the guild.

Loudred: You see, this hole leads to the sentry post. We observe the footprint on the grate, when the footprint is correctly identified and we let the pokemon in. Now we usually get six of you down here.

Aelita: I'll do it.

Jeremie: I'll go too.

Marucho: Count me in.

Chopper: I'll do it as well.

Riolu: Count me in too!

Pikachu: I guess I'll go.

Davis: Don't worry. We'll make our own fun.

The six then crawled down the hole.

Ichigo: Now what do we do?

Kon: Whatever we want.

The rest soon left to see a creature in spots in the crossroads.

Creature: This spot is perfect.

Luffy: Perfect for what?

Creature: For my Cafe. A place where exploration teams can kick up their feet and relax. Are you an exploration team?

Usopp: We're Team Sky.

Creature: I'm Spinda. So could you help me with the renivations?

Dan: We don't have anything better to do.

Cody: I can't do it. I gotta restock on our supplies for the next time we explore.

Davis: Okay, have fun.

Meanwhile on the trail was a cat with a charm(Meowth) a small grass turtle(Turtwig) a creature with a leaf on its head(Chikorita) a humanoid creature with a frill on its head(Tyrogue)and a rock creature with a spike on its head(Larvitar).

Turtwig: What an exausting trek.

Meowth: Hey, we made it didn't we?

Chikorita: You weren't the one who had run from a pack of strange creatures.

Meowth: Cheer up, Yolei. There's a cafe up ahead. Let's go!

The Meowth ran and crashed into Spinda.

Spinda: Weee! What's the rush, young Moewth?

Meowth: Are you the owner?

Spinda: Why yes I am.

Meowth: Can we get in for some drinks?

Spinda: Sorry, but we're not open yet. You could try the guild though.

Meowth: Thanks.

The Meowth then ran up the steps to the guild.

Larvitar: Odd, wait up. What is it with men and food?

Spinda: It is a mystery.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh!

Sunflora then runs down the road to Yolei.

Sunflora: I know that scent anywhere. The scent of another grass type. That scent suits you.

Yolei: Thanks, I guess.

Then the Tyrogue runs up to Sunflora.

Tyrogue: You smell just as sweet miss?

Sunflora: Sunflora.

Tyrogue: I'm Sanji.

Then Luffy ran up the hole.

Luffy: Sanji!

Sanji: Luffy? Your here? And you ruined my chances with a beautiful girl.

Luffy: You can catch her in the guild.

Sanji: Thanks.

Dan: Luffy? What's going on up there?

Larvitar: Dan, is that you?

Dan: Julie? Your here too?

Julie: Yeah!

The heroes then came up.

Davis: Yolei!

Yolei: Davis.

Ichigo: Uryuu.

Uryuu: Ichigo.

Kon: So we meet up with more of our friends.

Usopp: I wonder how the other's are doing.

Meanwhile in town

Cody: Okay, I have everything for our next expedition.

As he walked back to the guild, he overheard a conversation between a local exploration team.

Shuppet: So as I was saying, they say you can actually travel to other worlds.

Murkrow: Just a rumor, Shuppet.

Shuppet: But I heard it was true as long as you have the seven sacred treasures.

Murkrow: The one's guarded by the legends? That's a deathwish!

Shuppet: You don't think we, Team Ebony, can do it?

Murkrow: Yeah!

Shuppet: All right I'l drop it.

Cody: Interesting. Maybe I should keep this to myself til I know its true.

Meanwhile back at Spinda's

Spinda: Thanks for your help. Hey, what happened to your friends?

Dan: They went up to the guild to be with the others.

Later before that.

Riolu: This is so boring.

Chopper: Wait, I think I here someone.

Pikachu: I'm up first. Pokemon detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint?

Pikachu: The footprint is Meowth's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right!

Riolu: My turn. Pokemon detected.

Loudred: Whose footprint?

Riolu: The footprint is Sunflora's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right.

Marucho: I'm up. Pokemon detected.

Loudred: Whose footprint?

Marucho: The footprint is Turtwig's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right.

Chopper: Its my turn. Pokemon detected.

Loudred: Whose footprint?

Chopper: The footprint is Tyrogue's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right.

Jeremie: I'll go. Pokemon detected.

Loudred: Whose footprint?

Jeremie: The footprint is Larvitar's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right. Last visitor of the day!

Aelita: All right. The footprint is Chikorita's.

Loudred: Come in. Your right. No more visitors. Come back up.

The heroes then came out of the hole.

Chatot: Well done. A perfect score. You deserve a reward. A reviver seed, 300 poke and some Ginseng.

Aelita: Thank you Chatot.

After that the heroes got reacquainted with their friends and talked about their day. They had their dinner and went to sleep.

The next morning...

Loudred: Rise and Shine!

Riolu: Morning guys.

They then went to the 2nd floor.

Chatot: I have some troubling news. There is a place called Treeshroud Forest. There time has stopped.


	8. The Expedition and Giratina Battle

Riolu: What do you mean time has stopped.?

Chatot: I mean its stopped completely. Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest. The winds have stopped, the clouds are motionless. Dewdrops on leaves won't fall. They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud forest, time itself has truely stopped.

Dugtrio: Time h-has stopped!?

Yolei: But how could something this awful happen?

Chatot: Officier Magnezone has investigated the phenomenon and found that the Time Gear inside Treeshroud Forest itself has been stolen.

Loudred: The Time Gear!

Chimecho: Stolen?!

Bidoof: Why would someone take the time gear?

Chatot: We do not know at the time but Officier Magnezone is working hard to find the culprits. All we know is that there were six thieves. But until we can learn more, return to your normal posts as usual.

The pokemon then went to their normal duties.

Chatot: I have a special assignment for Team Sky. I want you to investigate a waterfall in the northern region.

Riolu: You mean?

Chatot: This will be your first expedition.

Riolu: Finally! A real expedition.

Chatot: I will send Team Sky members Pikachu, Riolu, Jeremie and Ichigo to investigate. The rest stay here. We can't have to many of our members going off now.

Aelita: We understand. You guys go.

The ones who were mentioned then left for the waterfall.

Diglett: Pokemon detected.

Loudred: Who is it?

Diglett: Team Ebony's Murkrow! And his is requesting medical attention.

Cody: Murkrow?

They all soon rushed to the entrance to say a badly inqured Murkrow.

Murkrow: Hey!

Chopper: Oh my! This wing looks badly hurt. How did this happen?

Cody: And where's your partner?

Murkrow: Me and Shuppet went to the World Abyss to snag one of the seven sacred treasures. But we were ambushed by a Giratina, the treasure's guardian. I was able to get out, but poor Shuppet.

Luffy: Then we'll go!

Usopp: What?!

Luffy: We'll go to the World Abyss and rescue Shuppet for you.

Murkrow: You will! Thank you so much.

Usopp: I'll go with you.

Cody: So will I.

Aelita: You have my help.

Dan: We'll save Shuppet together.

Davis: Count me in.

Kon: I may as well.

Marucho: I'm coming too!

Chopper: I'll stay and tend to Murkrow.

Luffy: To the World Abyss!

They soon traveled to the World Abyss to save Shuppet.

Meanwhile at the waterfall

Riolu: This is the place.

Pikachu: I'll try getting close.

Pikachu got close to the waterfall and it pushed him back.

Pikachu: Ow!

Jeremie: Its moving to fast to walk through.

Ichigo: We have to find another way.

Then Pikachu started feeling dizzy.

Pikachu:(Not again. Here comes another one.)

He then has a vison of a figure running through the waterfall to a cave.

Ichigo: Pikachu! Are you okay?

Pikachu: I'm fine. I have an idea. We run through the falls at top speed.

Riolu: All right. We'll go in on three. One, two.

All: Three! They rushed through the waterfall and landed in a cave on the other side.

Jeremie: Incredible. The waterfall was hidding this cave.

Riolu: Let's investigate it a little.

Meanwhile at the World Abyss.

Aelita: Luffy, where do we go now?

Luffy: I don't know.

Dan: You said to follow you.

Luffy: You were following me?

Davis: Great! Now we're lost.

Kon: I say we beat him for the rest of the trip.

Luffy: Look, its Shuppet!

Marucho: Don't try to change the subject.

Cody: Shuppet really is over there.

They turned and saw a badly beaten Shuppet.

Aelita: Shuppet!

Shuppet: You came to save me? We have to go! He could be back any minute.

Then with a flash appeared a ghostly dragon with six legs, two black wings and was covered in platinum like plates.

Dragon: Seekers of the seven treasures, I am Giratina! The Guardian of the World Abyss! If it is the treasure that you seek, I challenge you to surpass your limits. Demonstrate your power to me. Now it begins!

Luffy: Ember!

The Ember hit Giratina but was brushed off like it was nothing.

Usopp: Giratina must be pretty powerful!

Giratina: Dragon Claw!

The Dragon Claw hit Luffy head on and knocked him into the pavement.

Giratina: Shadow Force!

Giratina then vanished and attacked Luffy again.

Cody: I have to help. Bone Rush!

Cody kept whacking Giratina with his bone causing only minimal damage.

Giratina: Little weakling! Dragon Pulse!

Cody: Ah!

Luffy: Cody? He risked his life for me. Now to do the same. I feel a strange power. I think its something new.

The flame on Luffy's tail now grew more powerful and hot.

Kon: What's wrong with him?

Aelita: It's Chimchar's ability. Blaze. When Luffy gets beaten down so much, all fire type moves get a major boost in power.

Luffy: Take this!

Luffy then started spinning creating a wheel of fire.

Shuppet: That's Flame Wheel!

Luffy then struck Giratina hard.

Giratina: RAAWWWWWRRRRR!

They kept bashing at each other til the dust settled with both of them exausted. Then suddenly, Giratina fell.

Usopp: Luffy, you did it! You slayed that dragon.

Giratina mustered its strength so it could speak to him.

Giratina: Noble warrior. What is your name?

Luffy: I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Leader of the Strawhat Pirates and member of Team Sky.

Giratina: Luffy, you are the first in years to have bested me. For that, I present you with one of the seven sacred treasures, the Rock Horn. As proof of your victory. Call on me anytime, human.

Giratina then vanished.

Aelita: Giratina knew you were human. How?

Luffy: Don't know but we did get this cool thing.

Shuppet: You got the treasure. Nice job.

Davis: Let's just get you back to the guild.

meanwhile at the waterfall.

Jeremie: Looks like the end.

Riolu: Wow!

They all gazed upon the sight of the many gems. Then onto a huge red gem in the wall,

Riolu: Wow! That is big! Guys, give me a hand with this.

All four grabbed onto the gem and pulled but it wouldn't budge. Then Pikachu started feeling dizzy again.

Pikachu: Here we go again.

The vision this time showed the figure pushing the gem into the wall. There was a click and a stream of rushing water pushing the pokemon out.

Pikachu: I got it. Instead of pulling, we should push it out.

Riolu: Push? Alright.

Riolu then pushed the gem and a click was heard. Then there was a rumbling as heard.

Ichigo: Guys. Look!

They turned and saw a huge stream of water heading their way.

Jeremie: We must have activated a trap. Let's get out of here!

They tried to run but got swept up by the water. It shot them out of the cave and into a local hot springs.

Riolu: A hot springs?

Voice: Correct.

They all turned and saw a red tortoise on top of the rocks.

Turtle: I am Torkoal. Do you have a map?

Jeremie: Sure. I got a copy of it from Aelita.

Torkoal then pointed to an area near the town.

Torkoal: We are here.

Ichigo: Don't care. Just let me relax.

Jeremie: This is amazing. The water shot us all the way here. Wait til Chatot here's this.

They all soon rejoined at the guild.

Riolu: How was your day, guys?

Davis: Eventful. We'll tell you when we see Chatot.

hey then saw Sunflora and the rest of their group walking in coverd in soot.

Aelita: Why are you covered in soot?

Odd: Don't ask.

They all walked in and explained everything to Chatot.

Chatot: Incredible! You really did a lot today. You not only discovered a waterfall cave and a hot springs, but you fought Giratina, claimed the Rock Horn and saved Shuppet. This earns you a promotion. You are all now Bronze Rank! As a reward, here is a Sitrus Berry.

Pikachu: Chatot. I have a question. Has the Guildmaster ever been to that waterfall?

Chatot: I'll check.

Chatot then went into the Guildmaster's chamber's. He then came out.

Julie: Well?

Chatot: Turns out he has. I asked him about it and he said what glorious memories.

Riolu: So its not a discovery?

Yolei: Cheer up. Let's get some food.

They went into the mess hall and ate then returned to their rooms.

Riolu: Pikachu, guys. I'm glad joined this team. With you guys, I feel so brave. When we ran through the waterfall and trying to get that gem. Amazing! Thank you!

They soon went to sleep all except for Ichigo.

Ichigo: How did Pikachu know what to do? Its like he experienced them before.

Back to first person.

Flux:Well, folks. The next chapter feature sthe return of some very crafty pokemon. So stay tuned. Idiots.

Gligar: Boss, your still on!

Flux: What!? Disreguard that last part people. Goodnight.


	9. Team Skull and Kyogre Battle

Chatot: Hey all of you!

They all awoke to Chatot in the middle of the night to see Chatot.

Chatot: The guildmaster wants to see all of you.

Sanji: What does he want?

Chatot: He'll tell you as soon as you get there.

They all then walked into the guildmaster's chamber.

Chatot: Guildmaster...guildmaster?

Wigglytuff quickly turned around

Wigglytuuf: Hiya! I heard oyur team went through a lot today. I should tell you why you're here. We are mounting a full expedition soon!

Riolu: An expedition?

Chatot: Yes, the guild wants to explore someplace far away. It is hard than exploring a nearby area. That's why we need to prepare promptley. We carefully choose who goes with us. And we are thinking of taking all of you.

Aelita: Really?

Chatot: Your actions today make you more than worthy. Now remember, you haven't actually been chosen yet, we are still considering. So work hard and you get the spots.

Team Sky: Yes!

Chatot: Now get some sleep.

The next day.

Loudred: Up and At em!

Riolu: Morning!

They then went to the 2nd floor.

Apprentices: Three! Smiles go for miles!

Chatot: Now get to work.

Jeremie: Let's see if their are any jobs on the board.

They then climbed up to the first floor when we see some familiar faces.

Dan: Look over there!

Davis: Isn't that?

Ichigo: Zubat and Koffing!

Cody: You know those two?

Aelita: They attacked Riolu for no reason and stole his relic fragment!

Luffy: We chased those losers down and got it back.

Riolu: Hey you!

Both of the shady characters turned around in shock.

Koffing: Look, Zubat. Its the big chicken and his little pals.

Zubat: Got in the guild huh?

Pikachu: Don't tell us?

Koffing: That's right. We're a first class exploration team.

Dan: You don't seem first class from the way we whooped you last time. You wouldn't be cut out for our upcoming expedition.

Zubat: Expedition, you say? Something of our skills.

Ichigo: What skills? You lost to us the first time we met.

Zubat: We didn't have our leader with us.

Koffing: In fact, I can smell him coming right now.

Odd: Smell him?

Then down the ladder came a skunk like creature.

Creature: Move! Out of the way!

He then released a foul smelling odor onto Riolu.

Riolu: Ugh!

The smell went through the entire room, tearing up every ones eyes.

Sunflora: It reeks like rotten cheese.

Bidoof: That is foul, yesirree.

Corphish: Hey, hey! My eyes are burning!

Jeremie: It smells worse then Odd's feet.

The creature then turned to Usopp.

Creature: Move it or do you want to end up like that wimp.

Usopp: Of course, sir.

The creature then walked to the duo.

Koffing: Chief!

Zubat: You showed those losers, Skuntank.

Skuntank: Did you two sniff out any jobs that will bring any good money?

Koffing: Now but we did get some great news.

Zubat: Yeah. Pssst..pssst...whisper...whisper.

Skuntank: An expedition, you say. That does sound tasty. Let's split. We have plotting to do.

the three then left the building.

Marucho: Good thing they left.

Chopper: Yeah. I couldn't take their fumes any longer.

Uryuu: They took every job on the boards!

Julie: Those rotten! We'll just help someone in town.

They then left the building to notice some noise coming from the hole.

Cody: Isn't that where we helped Spinda?

Kon: Let's check it out.

They went down the hole to see an entire cafe underground with a drink stand and a recycling center.

All: Wow!

Spinda: Hey, guys! Welcome to Spinda's cafe. I'm Spinda, your drink desperser.

Then two blue things came in.

Creature: And your recyclers Wynaut and Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet: That's right!

Spinda: Thanks again for the help the other day. I appreciate it. Say, when you return from a job, why not come in and relax.

Yolei: Sounds like a plan.

Heracross: Oh my. I know you guys! Your Team Sky! The guys who took down Giratina! I'm a huge fan!

Luffy: Thanks!

Heracross: I'm here to deliver a message from Team Ebony! They want to thank you for the help and have sent you the coordinates of another treasure. Here!

They looked at the message.

Aelita: Its someplace called the Bottomless Sea. Something worth checking out.

Luffy: Can we do it tomorrow?

Aelita: Sure.

The next day at the roll.

Chatot: Before we get down to business, I will inform you that in a couple of days, we will be heading out on a big expedition. For that, I have added on some new friends. Meet Team Skull.

Then three familiar pokemon came in.

Team Sky: Oh no!

Koffing: I'm Koffing!

Zubat: I'm Zubat. Glad to meet you.

Skuntank: I'm Skuntank. Team Skull's leader. Remember it well.

Chatot: These three will be staying with us for a while.

All: What!

Chatot: Okay. Now move out!

The pokemon then left.

Luffy: Okay. Glad their gone.

Aelita: Now for our journey to the Bottomless Sea. Seeing how its in the water. I think it would be best if me, Jeremie and Marucho go.

The mentioned soon went off to the Bototmless Sea.

Aelita: The Bottomless Sea really lives up to its name.

Jeremie: I think I see something. They then entered a large cave.

Marucho: We gotta be ready. The guardian may try and fight back.

Then a flash came and revealed a giant creature that looked like a giant fish with red lines.

Creature: Seekers of the seven treasures. I am Kyogre! Guardian of the Bottomless Sea! If it is the treasure that you seek. Calm the raging waves! I challenge you to surpass your limits. Demonstrate your power to me. Now it begins.

Then the battle with Kyogre began. It then began to rain.

Aelita: Kyogre's ability. Drizzle. It causes rain to pour down.

Kyogre: Hydro Pump!

The rushing water stream hit the heroes head on against a sea wall.

Kyogre: How pathetic. You humans really aren't all cracked up to be. You can't veven defend well. You will never beat us all.

Jeremie: We may not have power, but we do have heart.

Marucho: Will!

Aelita: And Courage!

Kyogre: Useless. Let me show you something.

Kyogre then showed them a vision of their homeworlds.

Kyogre: You recognize them, don't you?

Aelita: It's Kadic.

Marucho: And Bakuworld.

Kyogre: I can send you back. Just leave all of this behind.

Aelita: Never!

Kyogre: What!

Marucho: We'd love to go home, but we have to stay and help our friends.

Jeremie: Tempt us all you might, but we will never surrender to your gifts!

They then felt strange new powers within them.

Aelita: Bubblebeam!

Jeremie: Hydro Pump!

Marucho: Water Pulse!

All three attacks hit Kyogre straight on.

Kyogre: You did it. You passed my test. I wanted to see if you would surrender. But I was wrong. So here it is, the Aqua Monica! But before you go, I must show you something.

Kyogre then showed them a vision of Flux's ship.

Aelita: That's the same ship from before!

Kyogre: The human inside is an evil one named Amadeus Flux.

Marucho: I've heard of him. He's suppose to be a kind of weapons dealer.

Kyogre: We have been observing him for a while. He has many covers like that throughout many worlds. He's a villain for hire. The very human who sent all of you here.

Aelita: He's the reason.

Kyogre: He was hired by someone to eliminate all of you, but he made a mistake somewhere. But that is not all. The person who hired him comes from our world.

All: What?!

Kyogre: He is attempting to shroud it in darkness forevermore. He has formed a group of pokemon from another region called the Dark Crew. You must stop him at all costs.

Jeremie: We understand.

Kyogre: I will always be ready to serve you.

Kyogre then dove deep into the water.

Later.

Chatot: Amazing! You not only beat Giratina, but Kyogre too? Another promotion. You are now silver rank. And Aelita, Jeremie and Marucho have secured spots for the expedition.

After the meal, they had told the others of what Kyogre had told them.

Ichigo: So this Flux guy and the Dark Crew were behind this whole thing? But why?

Aelita: I'm not sure. But we will find out.

meanwhile

Koffing: We just had dinner, but we could go for some more food.

Skuntank: I say we help ourselves to the food stock.

the next day after cheers.

Chatot: Riolu, Pikachu, Ichigo and Odd. I have a special assignment for you.

Riolu: What?

Chatot: Last night, our food stock was hit pretty hard. We have enough, but we ran out of Perfect Apples.

Ichigo: Perfect Apples?

Chatot: The Guildmaster's favorite food. So I need you four to go to the Apple Woods and get some more.

Odd: Apple picking? Seriously?

Chatot: I could take you off the recognization list for the expedition.

Odd: Apples. yay!

The four then went off with Team Skull secretly following.

They had begun venturing through the Apple Woods.

Riolu: Okay, let's find these perfect apples and get out of here.

Then Pikachu sees a large apple tree.

Pikachu: I found it.

They take a closer look and find the apples gone.

Odd: But where are the apples?

Then Team Skull jumped from the tree.

Riolu: What? You!

Skuntank: Team Skull at your service!

Zubat: Look! Its wimpy and company! What took you so long?

Koffing: I really stuffed myself.

Ichigo: You ate them all!

Zubat: Not all! There are still a couple left.

Then Skuntank rammed the tree and the apples fell.

Skuntank: Go ahead and take them.

Odd: What's the gag? We know you will do something nasty when we pick them up.

Koffing: They caught on quick.

Skuntank: But what are you gonna do?

Riolu: We'll knock you out and take the apples.

Skuntank: The only one getting knocked out is you. Koffing! Time for the noxious gas combo!

They then realeased a foul smelling odor knocking our heroes out along with Zubat.

Riolu: That was disgusting.

Zubat: Ugh! Ahh! They left without me!

Zubat then hurried to his group.

Ichigo: They got away with all the apples. We failed.

They turned back to the guild in disappointment to report to Chatot.

Chatot: Failed! This is not good. We have to explain this to the guildmaster.

They then went into the Guildmaster's room to explain to Wigglytuff.

Chatot: Guildmaster, don't freak out or anything, but we are out of perfect apples.

THen the room started to shake.

Odd: He's gonna blow!

Skuntank: Wait! We have one for you!

The rumbling then stopped.

Wigglytuff: Yay. Thank you friend.

Chatot: Phew. As for you four, you will not have dinner tonight.

The following night.

Riolu: Ugh! My stomach.

Bidoof: Guys?

Ichigo: Bidoof?

Bidoof: I'm sorry about your dinner, so I saved some of mine.

Then Loudred came in.

Loudred: I saved mine for you too.

Then each of the guild's member's came in and gave the starving member's their pieces of dinner.

Riolu: Thank you everyone.

Meawhile in Flux's ship.

Flux: Those heroes are getting better and better each day. We must stop them.

He was surrounded by dark figures.

Figure 1: Yeah! We need to crush them like bugs.

Flux: Why not have the honor yourself? You deserve it, Cofagrigus.

Then a coffin like creature came out of the shadows.

Cofagrigus: It would be my pleasure.

(Note: I know generation 5 pokemon weren't in the game, but I thought it would add some suspense.)

The next day at the meeting.

Chatot: Attention! I have the list for the pokemon going on our expedition. Wait a minute! This has every member of the guild going.

Wigglytuff: Of course. I want all of our friends to join us.

Team Sky: Yes!

And with that it was a normal day. Tomorrow the expedition begins.

Meanwhile in a damp cave came the Time gear thiefs after the second time gear.

Grovyle: There it is! Another Time Gear!

Lucario: Just three more to go!

Garchomp: We must have all of them.


	10. The Big Expedition and Cofagrigus Battle

The day had finally come. The day of the expedition.

Chatot: Now we will travel in groups. If we travel all at once to the base camp, our mobility would be restricted. Now the groups are Sunflora, Loudred, Diglett and Croagunk.

Loudred: You guys better not hold me back!

Sunflora: You should talk!

Chatot: The next group is Dugtrio, Chimecho and Corphish!

Dugtrio: We're a solid group.

Chimecho: I promise to try my best.

Corphish: Hey, hey! Likewise.

Chatot: The guildmaster and I will travel as a pair. That is acceptable, right?

Wigglytuff: Awwwww! I have to go with Chatot? That's so boring!

Chatot: If you want, I'll add some people to our group.

Wigglytuff: I want Aelita and Luffy. They're fun.

Aelita: All right.

Luffy: Cool. We get to hang with the guildmaster.

Chatot: Team Skull will act as an independent group.

Skuntank: Understood.

Chatot: Finally, the rest of Team Sky are with Bidoof.

Bidoof: We're in the same group. I hope I can keep up. Yup yup!

Riolu: Haha! Same here, Bidoof.

Chatot: Now let's move out!

They all left beginning the expedition of Fogbound Lake.

Jeremie: So if we cut through the Craggy Coast and Mt. Horn, we should be there in half the time.

Bidoof: Then let's go!

They soon entered the cave and were soon ambushed by Sea slugs.

Jeremie: Gastrodon! We have to move.

Gastrodon: Muddy Water!

Then a tidal wave of brown water washed out the group to the other side of the cave.

Dan: Hey! We're here. Thanks, Gastrodon.

They soon ventured to Mt. Horn where hidden danger lies. As they ventured, they were then attacked by ghostly beings with mask's hanging on their tails.

Marucho: Pokemon from another region. This is what Kyogre talked about.

Ghost: All right, my fellow Yamask! These are the heroes we need to eliminate for Master Cofagrigus!

Yamasks: Ya!

They then started building ghostly sphere's

Cody: It's Shadow Ball!

They were then fired but all missed.

Davis: All right! Our turn. Ember!

Usopp: Rollout!

Chopper: Heavy gong!

After those attacks, the Yamask fled like cowards after being hit.

Ichigo: Not much of a challenge is it? Where's the boss?

Odd: Who cares! Let's just get to base camp!

Meanwhile

Wigglytuff: Friendly friends!

Chatot: Oh, guildmaster! HMM?

Chatot then noticed something shining in the distance.

Chatot: LOOK OUT!

After that, a crash was heard and arose Cofagrigus.

Cofagrigus: What's wrong? Afraid of old Cofagrigus? You should be! I'm one of the Dark Crew's top 5!

Aelita: Your all talk, Cofagrigus! Can you back it up?

Cofagrigus: Yes! Shadow Ball!

They all dodged out of the orb's way.

Aelita: Bubblebeam!

Luffy: Flame Wheel!

Chatot: Wing Attack!

All three hit the mark.

Cofagrigus: Why you! Nightshade!

Then a ghostly aurora came from Cofagrigus and overshadowed the area.

Wigglytuff: YOOOOMMMMMMM-

Cofagrigus: What's tubby here, doing?

Wigglytuff: TAHHHHHHH!

Then an explosion followed and sent Cofagrigus flying.

Aelita: Incredible. So much power!

Everyone soon met up at the base camp.

Chatot: We are all here. Good. Let us rest for a while.

Riolu: Let's go! Pikachu?

Pikachu just stood there in thought.

Pikachu: This place. I know this place! Have I been here before?

Uryuu: Is this Fogbound lake real?

Sunflora: Don't spoil it!

Loudrd: Seriously!

Chimecho: You know, I've heard a legend about this place. The legend states the Fogbound Lake is home to the legendary pokemon Uxie!

Yolei: Uxie?

Aelita: I've heard about Uxie. It is known as the Being of Knowledge. It was the pokemon that gave everyone in the world's the ability to learn. It's said if you look directly in its eyes, you lose your memories.

Pikachu: Lose your memories? Maybe it was Uxie who erased my memories.

Chatot: That's enough of that. Let's just continue to explore.

Riolu: Let's do our best.

They then ventured into the Foggy forest and found a large red gem.

Riolu: It's pretty. Let's take it.

Riolu then picked it up and they went into the forest. The fog was so thick they could hardly see.

Sanji: Don't worry. I'll protect you , Julie.

Odd: Wrong person.

Sanji: Sorry!

They soon cleared it see Corphish.

Corphish: Hey, hey! Look what I found.

He then led then to a giant statue of a monster with strange plates. Pikachu observed the statue and felt it. Then the dizzy spell's kicked in.

Pikachu: Here we go!

The vision had only voices.

Voice: That's it. It's here. Just place the red stone in.

The vision soon ended.

Pikachu: I know what to do. Riolu, place your red stone in the middle slot.

Riolu: Okay.

He placed the stone in and the fog cleared out revealing a giant floating lake.

All: Wow.

Julie: Get ready Uxie.

Kon: We're coming for you.


	11. The Secret of the Fogbound Lake

Riolu: All right! Let's keep going.

Skuntank: Not so fast!

Then Team Skull came out of hiding.

Riolu: You brutes!

Uryuu: Team Skull. What do you three want?

Skuntank: Good job. Kwah-haw-haw.

Koffing: You solved the mystery. We don't need you anymore.

Zubat: We'll swipe that treasure if you don't mind.

Cody: So that's it. You joined this expedition to take the treasure. You planned all of this.

Koffing: You expected anything less?

Skuntank: Sorry, but we have to get rid of you. Koffing, get ready.

Ichigo: Not another one.

Odd: And I just got the stench from the last one off.

Skuntank: Time for the noxcious gas com-

Voice: Wah! Wait! Wait for me!

Then an apple rolled by.

Zubat: Wha-what?

Voice: Perfect apple! Perfect apple!

Then Wigglytuff ran in and picked up the apple.

Wigglytuff: I finally caught you, my perfect apple.

Marucho: Perfct timing.

Wigglytuff: Hello, my friendly friends.

Skuntank: Guildmaster! What are you doing here?

Wigglytuff: Huh? What am I doing here? I was taking a walk in the forest when my perfect apple started rolling away from me.

Aelita: Guildmaster, would it be alright if we go ahead and leave you to have some play time with Team Skull?

Wigglytuff: That would be fun. Enjoy your exploring.

The heroes then went off leaving Team Skull at the mercy of the Guildmaster.

Skuntank: Oh boy!

Koffing: I can't believe they tricked us like that.

Skuntank: No worries. This is better. Wigglytuff is rumored to have a very valuable treasure.

Zubat: Really?

Skuntank: I was planning on mugging him anyway, so here's what we do.

The heroes continue to advance through the Steam Cave to the top.

Julie: Can Wigglytuff handle them?

Chopper: All by himself?

Luffy: Sure he can. He sent a member of the Dark Crew flying.

meanwhile back with Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff: Friendly friends! Yeah!

Zubat: Chief, this is getting weird.

Skuntank: Yeah! Let's just gas him and get out of here.

Wigglytuff: What's with those faces? I get it.

Wigglytuff then moved his face around.

Wigglytuff: Whaaa! Woo!

Skuntank: Hey, Guildmaster! Eat our noxious gas combo!

While that was going on, the heroes have had arrived to the Steam Cave Peak.

Usopp: Just go by this point and we have the treasure.

Cody: Something's different here.

Davis: The air here is really tense.

Dan: It's making my skin crawl.

Then a loud roar was heard.

Riolu: Wh-what was that?

Then some footsteps were heard.

Jeremie: Sounds like its getting closer.

Riolu: Ahhh!

Yolei: Riolu! It's all right. Just be brave.

Riolu: Right. I'll be brave.

Meanwhile Corphish and the others arrive to the scene.

Corphish: Hey!Hey!Hey! Check this out.

Chatot: This is it? The Groudon statue?

Sunflora: But there's no one else here.

Chatot: Are you sure you saw the Guildmaster?

Corphish: Of course! He must have gone into the caves.

Chatot: Sigh. We better follow him.

The apprentices then head up.

Diglett: Do you hear moaning?

We then turn to a battered down Team Skull.

Zubat: Ouchi-ouchi!

Koffing: I'm deflated! I can't move.

Skuntank: How did he shrug off our noxious gas attack like it was nothing?

All three then groaned.

Back with our heroes, the monster came closer. It was red with lines on its skin.

Aelita: This pokemon. I know of it. Its the pokemon that wared with Kyogre, the one who controls land, Groudon.

Groudon: YOU! HAVE YOU COME TO DESECRATE THIS PLACE? DEPART NOW!

Kon: No way lizard breath! We've come to far to give up now.

Riolu: We will not surrender! Not now! I will be brave and we will defeat you!

Groudon: Then you will die!

Then the battle with Groudon began. The sun then began to get hotter.

Aelita: Groudon's ability, Drought. It will increase fire type moves but decrease water type moves.

Groudon: Earthquake!

The ground than shook and hit many of our heroes.

Pikachu: He's so strong.

Ichigo: Is this the end? No! I will not lose to the likes of him. Huh? I feel a strange power.

Light then began to collect around Ichigo.

Aelita: It's Solarbeam! That's pretty rare for Bulbasaur to learn that move.

Then a beam of light was shot out and hit Groudon in its chest. Groudon could barely stand, but could still fight.

Voice: Bullet Seed!

A barrrage of seed's then hit Groudon head on.

Then five figures jumped down. A green gecko(Treecko) a bug with scythes(Scyther)a blue croc(Totodile)a creature with fiery quills(Cyndaquil) and an orange weasel with two tails(Buizel).

Treecko: Hey, Dan.

Scyther: You okay, Luffy?

Cyndaquil: Nice work, Ichigo.

Totodile: I've seen you fight tougher enemies, Davis.

Buizel: Nice job Aelita.

Dan: Shun!

Luffy: Zoro!

Ichigo: Renji!

Davis: T.K!

Aelita: Ulrich!

After the introductions were done, Groudon tried to crush them.

Riolu: I got this. Time for that new move I've been working on. Force Palm!

Riolu's palm then glowed and delievered a powerful blow to Groudon and then Groudon fainted and did not move. Groudon then lit up and disappeared.

Chopper: Groudon disappeared.

Voice: That was not Groudon. It was nothing more of an illusion I conjuered up.

Riolu: Who said that?

Voice: I told you. I am the guardian of the Fogbound Lake and I cannot allow you to pass.

Jeremie: We're not here to cause trouble. We are here for information.

Voice: Information, you say?

Riolu: That's the honest truth. Please, believe us!

Voice: Okay. I believe you.

Then a being with a yellow top and red gem in its forehead appeared.

Aelita: Your Uxie. The Being of Knowledge.

Uxie: Yes. Allow me to escort you to Fogbound Lake.

They then followed Uxie to the shore of a large lake

Ulrich: Its so dark.

Uxie: It may be difficult to see at night, but. Behold. Fogbound Lake.

The heroes looked out and saw dozens of lights surrounding a large blue light. The smaller lights were bugs that were both red and blue.

Riolu: Incredible! Who would have imagined a huge lake at the base of a plateau? And those Volbeat and Illumise. So beautiful.

Uxie: Water constantly wells up from far below this place. It flows up so heavily that it has formed this lake. Now cast your eyes at the glowing center.

TK: I see it. What exactly is it?

Uxie: It is a Time Gear.

Ichigo: So that's a Time Gear.

Dan: I guess your suppose to be protecting it.

Uxie: Correct. Which is where Groudon came in.

Shun: How did you manage that?

Uxie: Observe.

Uxie then resummoned the Groudon illusion.

Uxie: When people do beat it, I usually erase their memories of this place.

Riolu: That reminds e. Uxie, my partner here was a human who was turned into a pokemon and he thought maybe you erased all of his memories.

Uxie then examined Pikachu.

Uxie: I'm sorry. But I have never met him. Besides, I can only erase parts of memories, not the whole thing.

Pikachu: But why do I feel I have been here before?

Voice: A time gear! A time gear!

Everyone turned around to see Wigglytuff walk in.

Wigglytuff: We can't take a time gear.

Davis: Wi-WIgglytuff?!

Wigglytuff then walked up to the lakeshore.

Wigglytuff: Fantastic!

Uxie: Who might this be?

Riolu: That's our guildmaster.

Wiglgytuff: Glad to meet you friend! Friend.

Wigglytuff then walked to the Groudon illusion.

Wigglytuff:Glad to greet you friend. Friend.

WIgglytuff then walked tothe new additions to Team Sky.

Wigglytuff: You too. Old friends.

Ulrich: Old friends? Have we met before?

Then the rest of the guild arrived.

Chatot: Ahh! Groudon!

Wigglytuff: Nevermind that. Look at this amazing view!

The member then saw the amazing scene taking place.

All: Wow!

Uxie: I will let you all keep your memories if you promse never to tell anyone.

Wigglytuff: It's a promise.

They all then packed up the base camp and traveled on back to the guild.

Back to first person.

Flux: Well that was pretty amazing. But how did those five get there. We will explain it to you in the next chapter which is Special Episode 2: Igglybuff the Prodigy. Take care. And remember. (Speaks very bad poke talk)

The entire audience gasps.

Bagon: Oh my!

Flux: What did I say?

Bagon: You said you were going to vomit and their mother's graves.

Flux: Oh! SO that's why my butler quit.


	12. Special episode 2: Igglybuff the Prodigy

Flux: Hello, and welcome to another addition of my special episodes, Today, we view the story of Wigglytuff's childhood and how it all began. Let's get ready for Igglybuff the Prodigy!

We open to the guild where everyone had fallen asleep except for these three.

Luffy: Why won't you let me in the mess hall?

Dan: Dude, the food storage is as low as it is.

Aelita: Its bad enough we have to listen to Loudred first thing, we do not need a lecture from Chatot.

Luffy: But he gets to go into the mess hall.

Dan: He's right. In fact, he's right by the guildmaster's chamber with an apple.

Chatot: Guildmaster...its Chatot. I'm coming in.

Chatot then went in with the others secretly following. Cahtot went up to the guildmaster and presented an apple.

Chatot: Here you go. One perfect apple.

Wigglytuff: Yay!

Chatto: I really wish you'd stop making me do this. At least no one saw me.

Dan: Think again, birdbrain.

Chatot: Gah!

Wigglytuff: Hello friendly friends.

Then Wigglytuff tripped and dropped a small orb.

Aelita: What is that?

Chatot: A Defend Globe? That's a pretty rare item.

Wigglytuff then picked it up.

Wigglytuff: Good, its not broken.

Chatot: Its nice to see you care for something more than your perfect apples. But that item is pretty useless on you. It only works for bug type pokemon.

Wigglytuff: I know that. But this is a special thing.

Aelita: Special thing?

Wigglytuff: It's why I became an explorer. The starting point.

Luffy: Oh a story! I call the carpet.

Special Episode 2: Igglybuff the Prodigy

Wigglytuff: Way back when I was still a small child. Before I was ever Wigglytuff. When I was still an Igglybuff. There everyone lived an easy life. It was a peaceful prarie. I was raised in that little house. I lived happily there with my parents.

Papa: Good morning, Igglybuff.

Igglybuff: Yep, good morning. Papa. Mama.

Mama: Here Igglybuff. You've got plans to play with your friends today, right? I bought you a bunch of gummis. Take some to share.

Mama then gave Igglybuff the gummi's.

Igglybuff: yep. Thanks, Mama.

Voices: Igglybuff! Igglybuff, let's play!

Mama: Looks like your friends are here. Now be sure to get back before dark.

Igglybuff: Yep. I'm off!

Igglybuff then went outside to a Smoochum, a Wooper and a Budew. They happily went to the field to plan their activities.

Budew: What should we play today?

Wooper: Let's play in the mud.

Smoochum: I don't want to. It is unladylike to get all muddy. Smooch.

Igglybuff: I brought some gummi's. You guys want some?

Budew: Yay!

Wooper: I want one.

Smoochum: I love gummi's so much! Smooches!

The friends happily ate the gummi's with joy. While in the distance, five familiar heroes watched.

Zoro: Why are we watching that kid again?

TK: You saw what he did on that mountain. He has some kind of power. We need to see if he won't abuse it.

Shun: He has a gift and it needs to be protected.

Ulrich: Somethings happening.

Then two pokemon came up to the little ones.

Wooper: TH-THEM!

Smoochum: The bullies, Banette and Skorupi.

Banette: Hey Igglybuff. I see you got gummis.

Skorupi: Give us some gummi's too.

Banette: Bunches. Lots. Heaps of them!

Igglybuff: Yes, sure.

Smoochum: Why is Igglybuff making friends with those bullies?

Wooper: I sometimes play with Banette's group. All they ever do is boss me around.

Budew: Maybe Igglybuff isn't scared of them?

Banette: Gummis are so delicious.( It's weird this guy isn't scared of us in the slightest.)

Skorupi: They are so yummy(Who cares as long as we can boss him around.)

Banette: Give me another gummi!

Skorupi: Me too!

Igglybuff: Okay! Huh? I'm all out of gummi's. I had so many of them too. I wonder what happened.

Banette: It's all right.(He really didn't notice that we ate them all.) We forgive you. Just bring us more tomorrow.

Igglybuff: Yep. Friendly friends.

Budew: Doesn't he realize he's being played by Banette?

Smoochum: I hate that! Its unforgivable.

Wooper: We shouldn't get involved. They're big and scary.

Budew: Let's talk to Igglybuff's Mama. She'll know what to do.

They then left for Igglybuff's house.

Later..

Mama: Sleep now sweet little child. You truely are adorable.

Igglybuff then went into sleep.

Mama: Hey, Papa. I've been worried about something.

Papa: Huh? What is it, Mama?

Mama: Igglybuff is being manipulated by some bullies. Papa? You don't think he'll become like them?

Papa: I think its all right. Igglybuff is still so cheerful. Deep down, he has a good heart. Didn't we have that discussion before back when we climbed that mountain?

flashback

Papa: We're almost there, Igglybuff!

Igglybuff: Papa, I'm scared.

Then the five watched from a distance.

Renji: It's not wise to be traveling during a storm.

Shun: Look!

They then noticed a large boulder falling toward Igglybuff.

TK: That boulder's going to crush him.

Igglybuff: YOOOMTAHHH!

Then the boulder exploded into several pieces.

Zoro: Incredible!

Ulrich: He must have some sort of gift.

end flashback

Papa: I'm not sure how it happened, but I am sure it was Igglybuff that saved me.

Mama: He'll be okay then. After all, he is our son.

The next day...

Igglybuff: Good morning Papa and Mama.

Both: Good morning, Igglybuff!

Igglybuff: Okay, I'm off!

Papa: See you later.

Mama: Take care.

Igglybuff then arrived to the fields with his friends and the bullies to here something interesting.

Smoochum: Huh?

Wooper: You want us to play explorers?

Banette: Yeah, let's play explorers.

Skorupi: We want to become an exploration team in the future, so we should go out and explore unknown areas. What do you think? It's great, huh?

Budew: So this unknown place? Where are we going?

Banette: That's a good question. You'd make a great apprentice explorer, Budew. We decided on a place. Murky Forest.

Wooper: What! Murky Forest? Is that what you said?

Smoochum: Smooches! I don't want to go! Going into that forest is not allowed. Even my mommy says so.

Budew: There's a rumor that a big, scary monster lives there. Why would you want to go there?

Banette: Doesn't sound like the place exploration teams would go? Don't tell me your scared?

Smoochum: We're not scared. We just shouldn't go where we are told not to.

Wooper: Me too. I'm staying out of it.

Budew: Same here.

The three pokemon then fled away from the area.

Banette: What's this? They're all a bunch of cowards. They're scared and making up all these lame excuses. How pathetic.

Skorupi: I doubt they will be a real exploration team.

Igglybuff: Hey, what's an exploration team?

Banette: What! You don't know what an exploration team is?

Igglybuff: Nope.

Banette: But your still here. That means you must have some courage.

Igglybuff: Yep, I do.

Banette: All right. You'll do. Come along. All right everyone! Line up!

Igglybuff and Skorupi then lined up.

Banette: From now on, we are an exploration team headed toward the Murky Forest. Gather up courage and let's go!

All: OHH!

Meanwhile..

Shun: They're heading to the Murky Forest.

TK: It just isn't right. Leaving that kid with those two bullies. If only we could teach them a lesson.

Ulrich: Maybe we can.

Zoro: What do you mean?

Ulrich: I have a plan.

Later in the Murky Forest clearing.

Banette: See! No monster what so ever. That was just a bogus rumor.

While in the bushes

Renji: Claws?

Zoro: Check!

Shun: Armor?

Zoro: Check!

Ulrich: Now, Zoro, we need you to jump out and scare those bullies away. And swing your scyths a little to add a little more fright.

Zoro: Fine.

Zoro then jumped out of the bushes.

Zoro: I am the monster of the Murky Forest! Run now!

The bullies then ran out of there, but Igglybuff stayed.

TK: It worked.

Voice: GRAAOOOOOHHHH!

Shun: You can stop, Zoro.

Zoro: That wasn't me.

Then a creature with two claws and shell like armor cam eout.

Creature: Rawr! Run!

Igglybuff: What are you doing out here, misters?

Creature: Your not scared of me?

Zoro: Or me?

Igglybuff: Nope.

Creature: Well, this is strange. Why don't you and your five little friends come back with me?

Ulrich: He saw us?

Renji: We better go with him.

They then followed the creature back to a cave filled with maps.

Igglybuff: Secret base. Secret base.

Creature: Not quite. This is my home. My name is Armaldo. I am an explorer who has decided to take a break. So I spend my days here. Who are all of you?

Shun: Shun Kazami.

Ulrich: Ulrich Stern.

Zoro: Rolonoa Zoro.

Tk: TK.

Renji: Renji. So what's with all the maps?

Armaldo: I collect them to try and figure out their mysteries.

Armaldo then picks up a map.

Armaldo: Like this one. I found it recently, but have unable to decipher it.

He then hands it over to Igglybuff.

Armaldo: But I am not giving up.

Then Igglybuff hold sit ove rthe fire and it starts to burn.

Armaldo: But for the excitement, the adventure, the KID BURNING MY MAP!

Armaldo then grabs it and starts juggling it.

Armaldo: Hothothothothothothothothoth ot! Water! Water. Right! Water gun!

The map then sizzles and is no longer on fire.

Armaldo: Why you!

Igglybuff: Look!

Igglybuff then brushes away the charred parts and reveals a hidden map.

Shun: The map held a second part that wouldn't be revealed until lit on fire.

Armaldo: There's even a destination. Eastern Cave.

Igglybuff: Let's go!

Armaldo: But now. I can't just jump back into action.

TK: Come on. Live a little.

Armaldo: All right. We leave tomorrow.

meanwhile on a familiar ship.

Flux: Not only did my dimensionalizer send them to this world, but different places in time.

Then a dragon with three heads came in.

Dragon: Let me handle them tomorrow.

Flux: Very well, Hydreigon.

The next day...

Igglybuff: Good morning!

Papa: Good morning.

Mama: Good morning, Igglybuff.

Igglybuff: Okay, I'm off!

Mama: Later.

Papa: Take care.

Igglybuff walks out of his home and into his friends.

Budew: Oh, Igglybuff!

Smoochum: Oh, Igglybuff we heard you went exploring with those bullies. Was it all right.

Igglybuff: Yep! Everyone went home in the middle of it.

Wooper: Hey, let's play together.

Igglybuff: I've already got plans today.

Budew: Plans? Where are you going?

Igglybuff: Murky Forest!

All: Murky Forest?!

Igglybuff: Yep. See you later.

He then walked off and met back up with Banette and Skorupi.

Banette: Hey! Igglybuff. You were okay after that?

Igglybuff: Yep.

Skorupi: I can't believe you got away. I thought you got eaten by the monster.

Igglybuff: What monster? I made some friends.

Both: Friends?

Igglybuff: Yep. And I am off to play with them.

Igglybuff then arrived to the Murky Forest.

Igglybuff: Hello!

Armaldo: Hey! Here you are, junior.

Igglybuff: Quick, let's go!

TK: Okay! To the Eastern Cave.

They soon arrived to the cave to see Hydreigon outside waiting for him.

Armaldo: In all of my years, I have never seen a pokemon like that.

Shun: He's blocking the entrance. We need someone to distract him.

Ulrich: On it!

Ulrich then went in front of Hydriegon.

Hydreigon: Who the heck are? Wait a minute! Your that kid I'm suppose to be catching.

Ulrich: Sorry. But I'm not your type.

Hydreigon: Your gonna pay for that! Focus Blast!

A blue orb formed in front of Hydreigon and was fired. But it missed and demolished a boulder.

Ulrich: My turn! Aqua Jet!

He formed a stream of water and rammed straight into Hydreigon.

Hydreigon: Was that suppose to hurt? I couldn't tell. Dragon Pulse!

A strong force of dragon energy struck and hit Ulrich in the chest.

Hydreigon: I can't wait to crush you!

Zoro: X-scissor!

Hydreigon: Huh?

A powerful x shaped attack hit Hydreigon dead on, sending him into the mountain knocking him out.

Zoro: Let's go!

They then proceeded into the cave to find the treasure.

Igglybuff: We've gone pretty far.

Armaldo: The treasure...I wonder where it is.

They then came into a room filled with booby traps.

Igglybuff: This is amazing! I think the treasure's behind that door. Let's go get it.

Armaldo: Wait, junior.

Igglybuff: Whaaaat?

Zoro: Didn't you notice the design of this room? This place is booby trapped form head to toe.

Shun: Look above the door. See that eye? If we put something in it, something will happen. But those logs have my attention. So do those openings.

Renji: Those pillars to the side. If we push then onto the switch, we activate something. My guess, the walls with spikes start to move and crush us.

TK: And that puzzle in the middle of the floor, if we solve it, all the traps go off at once.

Armaldo: Let's think this through.

igglybuff: I got it.

Igglybuff then walked up to the door.

Armaldo: What!

Igglybuff: YOOM-TAH!

Then a flash of light came. When it vanished, the door was broken down.

Igglybuff: I did it. I opened it!

Armaldo: Good job.( What in the world is this kid?)

They then walked in to see a single treasure chest. Armaldo opened the chest and inside was a Defend Globe.

Armaldo: A Defend Globe! It's a very hard item to find. Its an exclusive item for bug type pokemon.

They then turned to see Igglybuff dancing around.

Igglybuff: We did it! Ahahahaha!

Armaldo: He showed a powerful intuition on getting the door open. This kid may be an exploration prodigy.

Igglybuff: What next, master?

Armaldo: Master?

Igglybuff: That's right. The exploration master. Master, I have a request. Will you please take me on as your apprentice.

Armaldo: Apprentice? No thanks. I don't need to take care of anyone like an apprentice. I quit exploring.

Igglybuff: Come on, come on, come on, come on, COOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEE OOOOOONNNN!

Armaldo: He's even begging and kneeling. He's so round its hard to tell. You have yourself a deal kid. I will take you on as an apprentice.

Shun: We'll help as well.

Wigglytuff: And so, master recognized me as his apprentice and he returned to being an explorer. And so master and I went on exploring lots of places. Everyday, I would go leave for the Murky Forest and join my master and my friends for a fun filled day of exploration. Then one day after we finished I asked where we would go next. It would be a place called Fortune Ravine. That was when everything began.

meanwhile on a familiar ship, Hydreigon was getting punished for his bad job.

Flux: You failed me Hydreigon.

Hydreigon: Give me another chance.

Flux: Too late. I already gave it to Haxorus. If anyone will do away with them, its him.

The next day..

Igglybuff: Hiya master and friends. I am ready to go to Fortune Ravine.

Armaldo: I don't know.

Igglybuff: Please! Everything will be all right.

Armaldo: Well, alright.

Renji: Let's go then.

They then headed off.

Meanwhile back at home.

The three friends and two bullies were waiting for Igglybuff's parents.

Mama: Yes? Oh, hello children. Where is Igglybuff?

Smoochum: He didn't tell you?

Mama: We thought he had been playing with you.

Wooper: He's been playing in the Murky Forest.

Banette: Yeah! With this big pokemon.

Voice: Big pokemon?

Then a purple spiked figure came out.

Creature: What did this creature look like?

Banette: Big claws and shell like armor.

Creature: I knew it.

Papa: Who are you?

Creature: I am Nidoking. I am an explorer. You see...

three minutes later...

Everyone looked shocked at what Nidoking said.

Budew: We have to hurry.

meanwhile in a big room with four torches.

Igglybuff: What's this rooms trick?

Armaldo: Easy. Just extinguish the torches and the door will open. Water gun!

TK: Water Gun.

Ulrich: Water Gun.

They then extinguished the torches and the floor opened.

They then landed in the dark.

Igglybuff: I guess it was atrap.

Armaldo: A trap!

Voice: Hehehe!

Zoro: Who said that?

The light then came in revealing a giant dragon with axe like jaws.

Voice: I knew you would come. I am Haxorus. I am on eof the top 5 of the Dark Crew.

Shun: Dark Crew?

Haxorus: I have been tasked with destroying you all.

Renji: Not without a fight!

Then the fight with Haxorus began.

Haxorus: Rock Smash!

He then tried to smash the heroes but he missed.

Haxorus: Dragon Rage!

A blue energy came out and hit Armaldo.

Igglybuff: Master! Why did you do that?

Haxorus: He isn't cut out to be a warrior. So I'll just squish him like the bug he is.

Before he could stomp on him, Ulrich and TK blocked the foot.

Haxorus: What the?

Ulrich: Haxorus! You will not win! Armaldo is not weak. You are!

TK: He is pure, while you are nothing but slime.

Both: You will never win.

They then felt new power within themselves.

Ulrich: Ice Punch!

TK: Ice Fang!

The ice attacks both hit and knocked Haxorus out.

Haxorus: Beaten... by pipsqueaks? Unthinkable!

Igglybuff: Look! A way out!

Armaldo then got up and went out the hole with the others as they saw an amazing sight.

Igglybuff: Let's go!

Nidoking: Not so fast.

They all then saw Nidoking and the others accompanied by Magnezone and Magnemite.

Igglybuff: Hi, guys.

Papa: Igglybuff!

Mama: Are you hurt?

Igglybuff: No. Why?

Wooper: Get away form Armaldo!

Shun: Why?

Smoochum: Armaldo is an outlaw!

Igglybuff: An outlaw?

Budew: A bad guy!

Nidoking: Right! Armaldois a B-ranked outlaw. We have been trying ot find him for a while.

Magnezone: Correct. As soon as we heard from Nidoking, we came running.

Nidoking: Let the kid go Armaldo.

Armaldo then walked toward the Magnemite to turn himself in.

Igglybuff: It's a lie. Master in not a bad pokemon.

Nidoking: Using a kid for your purposes? Your the lowest.

Magnezone: Let's go.

Igglybuff: No! Yoooommmm-

The whole area started shaking.

Armalod: STOP!

The area then settled down.

Armaldo: Officier Magnezone, give me a couple minutes. I won't try and run.

They then let him go and he walked to Igglybuff.

Armaldo: What Nidoking said is true. I am an outlaw. I stopped in Murky Forest to take a break. I spread the monster rumor myself. Now I want you to promise me something. Become an explorer and make me proud. Hope to see you again kid. I'm ready.

He then started to leave with Magnezone.

Igglybuff: Master!

Armaldo: Catch.

They kept walking with Igglybuff watching until he was out of sight.

Zoro: Armaldo.

Then a small rift opened and sucked The five heores inside.

Wigglytuff: And what he gave me was that Defend Globe.

We then return to the guildmaster chamber.

Chatot: That is so sad. It goes all the way back to your childhood.

Aelita: So what became of Armaldo, Haxorus and Hydreigon?

Wigglytuff: Armaldo was soon later released and is working hard to become a master explorer. Haxorus vanished without a trace and Hydreigon was found tied up in front of Magnezone.

Dan: Will you ever meet up with your master again?

Wigglytuff: We will. There are outlaws out there, but What I learned is that there is no such thing as a truely bad pokemon.

End

Flux: So heartwarming, isn't it. Tomorrow we return to the main story. Until next time. I am Amadeus Flux wishing you a good day and a goodnight!


	13. Dusknoir part 1

They soon finished their morning cheers and went to work.

Riolu: Guess its back to training as usual.

Jeremie: And trying to find the other five treasures.

Marucho: Let's work hard at both.

Chatot: That's what I like to here. A lot of morning pep. Excellent! Let's see you put that pep to good use today.

Loudred: WHAT!? You can't identify the footprint?

Everyone then turned to Loudred.

Diglett: I'm trying to tell you. I can't identify what I don't know.

Ulrich: What's wrong?

Loudred: We have a pokemon visitor who's footprint we can't identify.

Cody: But Diglett's an outstanding sentry. Its rare for him to miss a footprint.

Diglett: What's that? You want to meet our guildmaster? And your name is... Dusknoir?!

Chatot: Dusknoir!

Loudred: The world-famous Dusknoir!

We then see a ghost like creature with a mouth on its stomach(Dusknoir)

Wigglytuff: Thank you for visiting our guild. What an honor!

Dusknoir: No, no. Think nothing of it. The honor is all mine. There is no greater pleasure then visiting Wigglytuff's Guild. It's famous.

Davis: Excuse us, Loudred?

Loudred: What do you want?

Yolei: Just who is that visitor?

Loudred: What! You've never heard of Dusknoir? The famous explorer?

Riolu: Not really.

Sunflora: That's not surprising really. He's a new arrival on the scene. Like a comet he came out of nowhere. He becomes famous overnight. They say his talents as an explorer are superexceptional.

Sanji: So this Dusknoir guy is really that amazing?

Loudred: Yeah. Here's some good stuff I heard. He does things unlike anyone else. First, he doesn't work in a team. He does all his exploring solo.

Shun: Alone? He has to be pretty sure of his skills to do that.

Loudred: But what's even more incredible is his wealth of knowledge. It seems like there's nothing in the world he doesn't know. That's how much he knows.

Chopper: He's that knowledgeable!

Sunflora: So the legend goes. He uses it to suceed on many explorations. Its how we know his claims are true.

Usopp: Does Dusknoir visit often?

Loudred: Nope. First time.

Aelita: That's why Diglett couldn't tell.

Dusknoir: I see. That must be quite a dissappointment for your guild.

Wigglytuff: The expedition was a waste of time. Didn't learn a thing.

Dusknoir: It is a shame that you could not find the Fogbound Lake. I may as well see the town. So long for now. I plan to stay in Treasure Town for a short while. May I visit occasionally while I stay?

Chatot: of course. Our guild is your guild.

Ichigo: We may as well go to work.

They then left the guild and ran into a pokemon with many tentacles.

Creature: Pardon me. Say, are you Team Sky?

Zoro: Yeah, who are you?

Creature: I am Octillery. I am here to deliver a message from Team Ebony.

Davis: Team Ebony!

They grabbed the letter and started reading.

Luffy: The location of the next treasure. Its in the Shimmer Desert.

Uryuu: Look! There's a second location.

Dan: The Mystery Jungle. I guess we have to split up to get them both.

Riolu: Ok! So its Me, Ichigo, Uryuu, Shun, TK, Aelita, Jeremie, Marucho, Yolei, Sanji and Ulrich to the Shimmer Desert while Pikachu, Kon, Odd, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Renji, Dan, Davis, Luffy, Julie and Cody go to the Mystery Jungle.

They soon split for their destinations.

At the Shimmer Desert...

They soon arrived to the end to see a familiar face...

Groudon: Seekers of the seven treasures! I am Groudon! Guardian of the Shimmer Desert! If it is the treasure that you seek, Calm the wrath of the land, I challenge you to surpass your limits. Demonstrate your power to me. It begins!

Then the battle with the real Groudon began.

Groudon: Mud Shot!

The heores dodge in response.

Marucho: Water pulse!

Ichigo: Solarbeam!'Both attacks hit Groudon head on.

Groudon: How are you this powerful? No matter. I will still defeat you!

Riolu: Time for Force Palm.

Groudon then smirked.

Aelita: Riolu, wait!

Riolu: Haaa!

Groudon: Slash!

Groudon then slashed his claws and swatted down Riolu.

Groudon: Who is next?

Riolu: Wait!

Riolu steadily got up.

Groudon: I admire your stamina, but it will not be enough to beat me.

Riolu: I feel new power. Time for Brick Break!

Riolu then did a powerful chop on Groudon and he fell.

Groudon: Well done, hero. I present you with the Terra Cymbal. As proof of your victory.

Meanwhile back in the Mystery Jungle...

The other group arrived to see a small pink creature with a long tail.

Creature: Seekers of the seven treasures. I am Mew! Guardian of the Mystery Jungle! If it is the treasure you seek? Ascertain the truth! I challenge you to surpass your limits. Demonstrate your power to me. It begins!

Then the battle with Mew began.

Mew: Psychic!

Psychic energy then filled the room and pulled the heroes down.

Pikachu: I can't move.

Luffy: For a little guy, he's pretty strong.

Zoro: Its weaker against me. But why?

Chopper: Psychic attacks aren't as effective on bug types.

Zoro: Okay. X-scissor!

The attack hit Mew and cancelled his Psychic.

Odd: Now let's end this.

Mew: No, no. Victory is yours. Please take my Grass Cornet.

Pikachu: Your not even going to fight back?

Mew: It would be pointless with the frightening event about to transpire.

Mew then disappeared.

Dan: Frightening event? What is going to happen to this world?

They soon went to sleep back at the guild. Meanwhile outside

Zubat: Ch-ch-chief... we were really put in our place on our last expedition.

Skuntank: Wigglytuff wrecked us. And I'm not about to let it go! I need payback.. one way or another. But to be honest, we don't stand a chance against Wigglytuff. I'm so frustrated. It's burning me up.

Koffing: There's got to be some way to get back at them.

Zubat: I'd settle for picking on wimps. Hey! Instead of Wigglytuff, how about we take revenge on those wimps from Team Sky?

Skuntank: Great idea.

Koffing: And I know just the place.

Skuntank: Let's do some plotting.

The next day after cheers...

Chatot: I would like you guys to run an errand to the Kecleon Market to see if they have any perfect apples in stock.

Ichigo: Sure. Beats going back to the Apple Woods to find more.

They then arrived to the Kecleon Market.

Purple Kecleon: Welcome to our Shops and Wares. How may we help you today?

Chopper: We were wondering if you had any perfect apples in stock. Hey, where's your partner?

Purple Kecleon: He's chatting it up with Dusknoir.

They turn to see the Green Kecleon talking to Dusknoir who then turned to the heroes.

Dusknoir: Hello there. Your from the guild if I'm not mistaken.

Riolu: Yes, we're Team Sky. We work at the guild. It's great to meet you.

Usopp: So what is a famous explorer like you doing in town? Shopping?

Dusknoir: No, no. I was just having a conversation with the clerk here.

Green Kecleon: He really is wise and wonderous.

Jeremie: So the rumors are true.

Purple Kecleon: I am so sorry, but we don't have plans to stock perfect apples.

Cody: Chatot's going to be disappointed to here that.

Marill: Azurill, hurry!

Then Marill and Azurill came on the scene.

Green Kecleon: The Marill and Azurill brothers. Well, hello both of you.

Azurill: Hello, Kecleon.

Marill: And you two Team Sky.

TK: What's the rush?

Marill: You guys know how we've been looking for our lost item?

Aelita: The item you were looking for?

Marill: Yes. It's called a Water Float.

Dusknoir: A Water Float? Now that is a very precious item.

Marill: We've been looking for it for a very long time.

Azurill: Then someone said they saw a Water Float on the beach today.

Marill: We're rushing to the beach now.

Unbeknowest to our heroes, Zubat and Koffing were watching.

Zubat: Juicy tidbit.

Koffing: Could be useful to our plan, along with those five girls we caught off guard.

the two then rushed off.

Dan: Looks like some good news for you then.

The two siblings then hurried to the beach.

Later at the dinner table...

Chatot: Before we start dinner, I have something to share with you. Another Time Gear was stolen.

All: WHAT!

Julie: Chatot, Was it the-?

Chatot: It was not the one from the lake thank goodness. But we must not rule out that the theives may strike there. We have identified five of the thieves as an Absol, A lucario, A Gliscor, A Toxicroak and a Garchomp. That is all we know for now. That is all.

While in the rooms...

Ichigo: So another gear was taken. What could they want with them? What is the purpose?

Meanwhile at the Fogbound Lake...

Uxie: I knew it. I knew I couldn't trust them. Soon after they left, more pokemon would come. But these pokemon stole the time gear. I knew I should have wiped their memories.

Grovyle: I don't know exactly what your talking about, but your wrong.

Absol: No one lead us here. No one told us.

Grovyle: I knew there was a time gear here for a long time. We have no quarrel with you, but we are taking the time gear. Ken! Grab it.

Gliscor: Of course, Grovyle.

Garchomp: Hard to believe. The third Time gear.

to be continued...


	14. Dusknoir Part 2

The next day after the usual routine...

Riolu: Let's do our best like always.

Loudred: Hey! Team Sky! You got yourselves some visitors.

Aelita: Visitors?

loudred: They're waiting at the entrace. Go see them.

Jeremie: Who could it possibly be?

They went to the entrance to see Azurill and Marill.

Luffy: Marill and Azurill?

Marill: Team Sky, we have come to ask you for help.

Ichigo: What kind of help?

Azurill: Help getting our Water Float back.

Dan: Weren't you looking for that earlier?

Marill: After we went to the beach, we didn't find it. Instead we found this.

Davis: This scrap of paper?

Shun: There's some writing on it.

Marucho: Let's see. " The Water Float from the beach is now in our posession along with Yumi, Kari, Nami, Rukia and Runo."

Ulrich: They have Yumi?!

Marucho: There's more. " Just try and take them from us. We'll be waiting in the deepest part of Amp Plains. But knowing how weak and puny you are, I bet you can't even reach us. Chaw-haw-haw. Can't handle it? Go cry to your big shot friends. Chaw-haw-haw." This sounds like a ransom note.

Marill: We'd go ourselves but there are so many electric-type pokemon there.

Riolu: Don't you worry. We'll go to the Amp Plains and get your Water Float back.

Usopp: We saved you from Drowzee, so this will be a piece of cake.

They then ventured to the Amp Plains. As they proceeded, they soon saw an orange chick(Torchic) a pink cat(Skitty) a brown dog(Eevee) an electric squirrel(Pachirisu) and a six tailed fox(Vulpix).

TK: It's the girls. Let's get them.

Voice: Hold it!

Then down came four figures. A brown and black croc(Krokorok) a creature with blades for hands(Pawniard) a small dragon(Fraxure) and a big creature with a shield like face(Bastiodon).

Krokorok: You are not taking these lovely ladies away from us.

Renji: Just who are you anyway?

Krokorok: You wanna know who we are? We are the Quarrelsome Quartet! We are a group of pokemon bent on ruling every dungeon in the region.

Pawniard: Krokorok?

Krokorok: Not now, Pawniard. We make it our business to beat down on tresspassers who interfere with our business.

Pawniard: Boss!

Krokorok: What!?

Fraxure: While you were giving your speech, those pokemon made off with our recruits.

Krokorok then turned to see the captives gone.

Krokorok: Why those little runts! We'll get them back one way or another. This I swear!

Bastiodon: Of course, boss.

Meanwhile at the end...

Ichigo: Will they be all right?

Chopper: They are just unconscious. They'll regain consciousness after we leave this horrible place.

They then sighted a ring with a blue gem.

Yolei: The Water Float!

But before they could get it, the sky darkened.

Voice: Who dares invade our territory!?

Riolu: There's someone here! Hide!

Voice: So you're going to hide like that? That's really cute. All right. We'd actually be grateful if you kept doing that. We can sneak up quietly and catch you like that. Let's take them out!

Then lightning flashed.

Odd: If we stay here, its over.

Zoro: Who are you? Show yourself!

Voice: My name is Manectric. I am the leader of these Electrike.

Then Lightning flashed again and revealed 8 Electrike and Manectric himself.

Manectric: Now prepare to fight!

Ulrich: Manectric, before we fight. Did you harm these girls?

Manectric: They trespassed into my territory. They had to be punished.

TK: Your gonna pay for this.

Riolu: TK! You, Ulrich, Luffy, Dan and Ichigo handle Manectric. We'll handle the Electrike.

Then the battle began.

Manectric: You are brave to face me. Your defeat will be quick and painless. Thuder Fang!

Manectric delivered a vicious Thunder Fang on each of the members fighting him.

Ulrich: He's moving so fast we can't react. Ugh!

As Manectric attacked, the girls began to regain consciousness.

Torchic: Ulrich!

Vulpix: Ichigo!

Skitty: TK!

Pachirisu: Dan!

Eevee: Luffy!

Manectric: So the previous intruder's awake. I think I'll re-punish you.

Sanji: Hold it! Your not harming these ladies. Hi Jump Kick!

Manectric then moved an inch to the left and let Sanji miss.

Manectric: Now where was I? Oh yeah!

Pikachu: The girls. I can't let him do this. I feel a strange power. A new move! Volt Tackle!

Pikachu then ran at top speeds and rammed Manectric into the wall.

Manectric: Why you!

Dusknoir: THAT IS ENOUGH!

The group then turned around to see Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: Stop this at once. They do trespass, but they do not wish to claim your territory.

Kon: Dus...Dusknoir!

Manectric: Who are you?

Dusknoir: I am the explorer Dusknoir. Manectric! You have every right to be angry. Ecspecially how much your tribe has suffered on these lands. This place is your haven. A place where you find solace. On behalf of these trespassers, I offer my sincerest apoligies. We will leave in peace as soon as our errand is done.

Manectric: Very well, Dusknoir. But when we come back, you better be gone.

The Manectric and Electrike then left.

Rukia: Thank you, sir. But who were they?

Dusknoir: A group of Manectric and Electrike. They are a nomatic tribe that are always on the move. The Amp Plains is often lashed by thunderstorms this time of year, so they settle down to dwell. Ever since they were attacked without warning, they have always been known to attack trespasses harshly.

Yumi: That's why they were so intent on attacking us.

Riolu: We almost forgot.

Riolu then went over and picked up the Water Float.

Julie: Is this?

Dusknoir: Without doubt. This is the Water Float.

Yolei: But how did it get all the way out here?

Dusknoir: I would imagine it was put there deliberately.

Kari: But who would do this?

Uryuu: I have a good hunch. Isn't that right, you three?

Then a familiar trio came out of hiding.

Team Sky: Team Skull?!

Nami: You three did this?! But why?

Koffing: We were going to wait for you to get stomped on by Manectric. Then we were going to step in and mop up afterwards.

Zubat: But we didn't count on Dusknoir butting in.

Dusknoir: Shall we settle this?

Skuntank: If it were Team Sky yes. But the mighty Dusknoir, I don't think so. Run boys!

The three then left in fear.

Riolu: Let's get this back to Marill and Azurill.

They all soon arrived back to Treasure Town to the two brothers.

Marill: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!

Aelita: Its okay. Really. You should thank Dusknoir though.

Luffy: If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here now.

Marill: Thank you very much.

Azurill: Thank you, Mr. Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: I was just happy to help. Now go enjoy your Water Float.

Kecleon: This is just like when they pinpointed where Azurill was.

Ichigo: Actually, we didn't pinpoint it. Pikachu had it in a dream and Azurill was suddenly there.

Dusknoir: A dream, you say. What do you mean?

Jeremie: Can we explain in somewhere private?

Dusknoir: Of course.

They then arrived at the beach.

Dusknoir: All right. Explain.

Riolu: Well, my friend here starts getting these dizzy spells when touching something or someone.

Aelita: He then starts seeing things in the past or something that will happen in the future.

Dusknoir: The ability you described is known as the Dimensional Scream. But how did you meet?

Davis: He was found unconscious with the rest of us and had forgotten his own memories.

Dusknoir: All of them?

Dan: Just that his actual name is Pikachu and his memories of being human before.

Dusknoir: I beg your pardon?! Human!? But he looks like a pokemon in every way.

Luffy: He was transformed into a pokemon like the rest of us.

Dusknoir: Huh?

Aelita: All of us except of Riolu were sent here from other worlds.

Dusknoir: Interdimensional humans and a human with the Dimensional Scream ability.

Riolu: Does this mean anything to you?

Dusknoir: Of course not.

Then secretly dusknoir said to himself(I found them).

Then Bidoof came by.

Bidoof: I finally found you all. All the apprentices are to report to the guild immeidately!

Dusknoir: I will go with you.

Bidoof: Hurry!

Meanwhile at the Treasure Town entrance stood four familiar faces.

Krokorok: Get ready, brats. The Quarrelsome Quartet is coming for ya!

Meanwhile on Flux's Ship...

Flux: So Dusknoir actually found them. Good! Now I will have a chance correct my mistake before they figure out what's really going on.

Flux then left the room unaware that another familiar face was watching.

Jexi: Sorry, Flux. But I can't let that happen. I will protect them.


	15. Grovyle the Thief

They all soon arrived to the guild.

Bidoof: Everyone's here. Yup yup.

Aelita: We just got told that the call went out, so we came running.

Dan: What's going on?

Chatot: Another Time Gear was stolen.

Dvais: Where was it stolen from?

Chatot: Well...

Ichigo: It was the Fogbound Lake, wasn't it?

Sunflora: Yes. This time the one from Fogbound Lake was stolen.

Jeremie: But only we knew about it, right?

Dusknoir: Hold on. There was a time gear in Fogbound Lake? But you said the expedition was a failure.

Wigglytuff: Sorry we had to lie to you. But we were sworn to secretacy.

Chatot: It was the five pokemon from before and their mysterious leader. They barged in, knocked out Uxie and made off with the time gear.

Riolu: Uxie?!

Julie: Is Uxie all right?

Chatot: Uxie is all right.

Wigglytuff: He's under the protection of Magnezone's Squad. No need to worry.

Odd: We're glad to here that.

Chatot: According to Uxie's victim statement, the leader has been identified.

Bidoof: Then fess up. What kind of critter are we dealing with?

Chatot: There's already a wanted poster of the thief.

They then saw a picture of Grovyle.

Yumi: This pokemon goes by the name of Grovyle.

Pikachu: Grovyle. So this is the pokemon that has been leading the time gear thefts.

Zoro: No problem. We'll bring this Grovyle guy and his pals in to be brought to justice.

Wigglytuff: I have to agree with Zoro. We must bring Grovyle to justice.

Dusknoir: I will join your guild's pursuit.

Chatot: Now Grovyle appears where ever time gears are. But where are the time gears? That is the question, but we have no answer. We have relied on Dusknoir for ideas. We have identified several locations time gears could be located. We will split into groups and investigate. Loudred and Corphish will go to the Eastern Forest.

Loudred: Got it.

Corphish: Hey, hey. We'll do our best.

Chatot: Bidoof, Sunflora and Dugtrio will investigate the Crystal Cave.

Bidoof: Yup, yup. Will do.

Dugtrio: Understood.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! I'll search hard.

Chatot: And finally, Team Sky will investigate the Northern Desert.

Luffy: The Desert? Aw! Its so hot there.

Nami: All deserts are hot.

They then arrived to the Northern Desert. They then ventured through the desert only to find a large sand trap.

Luffy: I guess its a dead end.

Voice: Hold it right there!

Then Krokorok jumped down in front of our heroes.

Renji: Didn't we catch you in the Amp Plains?

Krokorok: That's right! And I am here for revenge! For stealing our lovely ladies. Gte ready, thieves!

Aelita: While your still talking, you should know your in the sand trap.

Krokorok then looked under his feet and saw he was sinking.

Krokorok: Say I know we're enemies and all, but could you help me!

Shun: What about your teammates?

Krokorok: I let them take the day off in Treasure Town. Now please help me!

Riolu reached out to grab Krokorok but tripped and fell in.

Pikachu: Riolu!

The heroes tried to get Riolu and Krokorok but only wound up getting trapped and sank into the trap to wind up in a secret cave.

Krokorok: Where are we?

Rukia: We must be underneath some sort of cave.

Dan: I see a light over there!

Chopper: It must be the time gear.

Krokorok: Time gear? What's that?

Jeremie: We'll fill you in on the way.

As they traveled through the cave, they also explained to Krokorok what was going on.

Korkorok: So you're trying to stop this Grovyle guy and all of his buddies from stealing this time gear or else time will freeze?

Uryuu: That pretty much sums it up.

Krokorok: Okay, I'll buy that for now.

They soon arrived to an underground lake.

Riolu: This is amazing! I didn't expect to see a huge lake underground. Look! There's the time gear.

Then all of a sudden it got dark.

Voice: Wait, what? Who are you people? Why did you come here?

Davis: We're here to protect the time gear.

Voice: Lies! You wish to steal the time gear!

The a figure popped out of the lake. It was like Uxie but pink instead of yellow.

Luffy: Who is that?

Aelita: The being of emotion, Mesprit.

Mesprit: I am this time gear's guardian and I will fight to my last breath to keep you away.

Krokorok: How about I fight you all by my lonesome.

Runo: Krokorok, what are you doing?

Krokorok: I got this. Trust me.

Mesprit: Very well. Challenge accepted!

Then the battle with Mesprit began.

Mesprit: Confusion.

But it had no effect on Krokorok.

Krokorok: What's wrong? Didn't know I was a ground and dark type? My turn. Crunch!

Krokorok delivered a powerful crunch attack on Mesprit causing a lot of damage.

Krokorok: Now Bite!

He then bit Mesprit again.

Krokorok: Now to wrap it up with Stone Edge!

Stones then rocketed at Mesprit knocking her out.

Mesprit: But I can't let you take the time gear.

Zoro: Will you just listen. We didn't come for the time gear!

Mesprit: Don't lie to me again. Uxie used his telepathy to tell me what happened! I know that the time gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen.

Usopp: Uxie told you that?

Mesprit: That was your doing wasn't it?

Absol: Actually, it was us!

The group then turned around to see the group of thieves lead by Grovyle.

Riolu: Grovyle!

Grovyle: I must apologize... but we will be taking that time gear now. William! Alice!

Absol: Razor Wind!

Garchomp: Giga impact!

Both attacks knocked the heores aside.

Dan: Alice? Why?

Alice: We can't explain now, but we will soon.

Grovyle then dove into the water toward the time gear.

Mesprit: Uxie was talking about him. I am so sorry for doubting you.

Then the room started shaking and the time there was stopping.

Aelita: We have to get out of here or else we'll be trapped in the flow of time.

They all quickly ran out of there before time was stopped.

Back to first person...

Flux: So now you probably now that some of the heroes friends are helping Grovyle. But why? That will be answered in the future. Farewell for now.


	16. The Only Option

We open back to the guild to see the members, Dusknoir, Team Sky and the Quarrelsome Quartet in front of Magnezone and his Magnemite.

Magnezone: ZZZT! Thank you for helping with our criminal investigation! ZZZT! We have Mesprit under protection. Her safety is assured. ZZZT! We are dedicating all resources to the pursuit of Grovyle and his horrible henchmen. ZZZT! If you come across any information related to this case, please let us know. ZZZT! We must cooperate to bring these crooks to justice. ZZZT! That is all for now.

Magnezone then left with his Magnemite.

Chatot: Amazing! There was a lake underneath the Northern Desert and if that's not all, there was a time gear there as well.

Riolu: But about that. We lost the time gear and failed to even slow him and his friends down.

Ichigo: Its the same as doing nothing.

Bidoof: Now don't say that! You did great work. Just like how I did great work of getting this crystal from the caves as a soveneir.

Corphish: If only we had a tiny little hint about where the next one is.

Dusknoir: I might have an idea. There was a time gear at the Fogbound Lake guarded by Uxie and another in the Underground Lake guarded by Mesprit.

Aelita: I get it. The time gears were guarded by members of the Lake Trio. The only one who hasn't been found is the Being of Willpower, Azelf.

Jeremie: But he could be anywhere.

Dusknoir: I have an idea. Bidoof, may I see your crystal?

Bidoof: Sure.

Dusknoir: Now Pikachu, I want you to touch Bidoof's crystal.

Rukia: I think I understand.

Nami: You wanna use the Dimensional Scream.

Loudred: Dimensional Scream? Whats that?

Dan: Its a special ability Pikachu has that allows him to see events in the past and in the future.

Pikachu then touched the crystal.

Pikachu:(I need to concentrate.)

He then began having dizzy spells.

Pikachu: Here it comes.

Then it revealed an underground lake with Grovyle and his crew confronting a blue creature that resembled the previous two.

Creature: Ugh...ugh.

William: Now we'll take it.

Toxicroak: The last time gear.

Creature: No... you can't take it. Never.

The vision then ends there.

Pikachu: I know where Grovyle's heading next. The Crystal Cave. Azlef is there.

Davis: But was it a vision of the past or the future?

Zoro: Only one way to know. We have to go to the Crystal Cave.

Krokorok: We'll come along with you.

Pawniard: Grovyle must pay for upsetting the balance.

Bastiodon: So does his henchmen. They'll feel the wrath of BASTIODON!

Wigglytuff: Everyone! We're going after Grovyle! YOOM-TAH!

They then ventured to the Crystal Cave.

Ulrich: This is where we'll find him.

Renji: Where we'll finally confront Grovyle.

They ventured through the Cave until they came across three large crystal's.

Chopper: Three large crystals?

Cody: And in different colors too.

Uryuu: Remember the Fogbound Lake entrance? And the sand trap in the desert?

Yolei: This must be some kind of puzzle for trespassers.

Riolu then went up to a crystal and it changed to an orange color.

Marucho: They seem to change color when touched.

Pikachu then touched a crystal an it then turned blue. He then felt dizzy.

Pikachu: Here comes another Dimensional Scream.

He then heard a voice.

Voice: I see. Of the three spiritual elements of knowledge, emotion and willpower. Azelf is the being of willpower. Willpower is the motivation that drives us. Its a unifying power. To unify is to make one. So if the colors of the crystals were made one, the path shall reveal itself. What is the color of Azelf's spirit? That is the question.

The vision then ended.

Pikachu: I know what to do. We need to align it with the color of Azelf's spirit.

Kon: And what would that be?

Pikachu: Azelf is blue, so we make the crystal's blue, too.

They then touched the crystal's til all three we're blue. The room then started shaking and a beam of light revealed the way to Azelf.

Fraxure: All right! Let's go!

Then an ice beam was fired at the floor causing Fraxure to slip.

Odd: Who did that?

They turned to see small creature wrapped with a cloth with a grinning smile.

Aelita: It's a Snorunt.

Snorunt: I got you guys. Later! HEHEHE!

The Snorunt then ran toward the crossing.

Fraxure: Your gonna pay for that!

Fraxure followed the Snorunt in a frenzy.

Pawniard: Fraxure, wait!

The others then followed them through the Crossing when something caught Riolu's eyes.

Riolu: Guys! Over there! It's Grovyle!

Creature: Ugh...ugh.

William: Now we'll take it.

Toxicroak: The last time gear.

Creature: No... you can't take it. Never.

TK: That vision was of the future. We have to save Azelf before its too late.

Ken: Now sunk down there is the time gear, right?

Lucario: We must apoligize Azelf. But we must take that time gear.

Azelf: Hold it, Grovyle, William, Ken, Alice, Chad and Robin.

Alice: How did you know our names?

Azelf: I heard from Uxie and Mesprit that you were coming. It would have been better if I just knocked you out directly. But I also thought I could lose. So I set a fail-safe system.

Robin: What!?

Then crystals then started popping up all over the area, protecting the time gear.

Grovyle: This lake is covered in crystals!

Chad: We have no way of getting to the time gear.

Alice: I guess we have no choice but to take you out.

Riolu: Stop!

The heroes then arrived to defend Azelf.

Grovyle: I have no quarrel with you. Out of the way.

Julie: We're not moving Grovyle.

Grovyle: Fine then. I'll knock you out first.

The battle with Grovyle and his henchmen then began.

Krokorok: You guys get Grovyle, Me and my boys will get his sidekicks.

The groups then seperated.

William: But its five to four. We'll win easily.

Pawniard: Bastiodon! Even the odds!

Bastiodon: Iron Head!

Bastiodon then charged straight at then pushing them back.

Chad: He's pretty tough. But we must not lose here. Aura Sphere!

Ken: Right! Stone Edge!

The two attacks targeted at Bastiodon, but were some how frozen.

Ken: How did that happen?

Snorunt: Gotcha!

Fraxure: Not you again!

Snorunt: Now for my next feat, Attract!

Then hearts started floating around Ken, Chad and WIlliam and caused them to be immobilized by love.

Alice: What happened to them?

Robin: Snorunt happened. When Attract is used on the opposite gender, they are immobilized by love.

Snorunt: Hehehehehe! Now for Ice Beam!

Snorunt delivered a powerful Ice Beam that froze them in their place.

Alice: I can't move!

Krokorok: All part of the plan! But now-

Pawniard: It is time-

Fraxure: For Bastiodon's finishing move.

All three: Flash Cannon! Go!

Bastiodon then unleashed a powerful beam hitting the five knocking them out.

Now with Grovyle battle.

Grovyle: Leaf Blade!

Grovyle then dashed by slashing the heroes with Leaf Blade.

Shun: He's quick.

Davis: But not quick enough. Flamethrower!

Luffy: Flame Wheel

Dan: Ember!

The fire attacks hit Grovyle head on. But Grovyle fought back.

Riolu: Ugh.

Riolu then got up.

Grovyle: Out of my way.

Riolu: N-no.

Grovyle: You refuse? Very well. But remember, you sealed your own fate.

Voice: Stop!

As the five regained consciousness, they saw Dusknoir.

William: Dusknoir?!

Chad: How did he find us?

Grovyle: You?!

Dusknoir: It has been too long, Grovyle. It wasn't easy finding you.

Aelita: Whta? Dusknoir knows Grovyle?

Grovyle: Even here you followed us. You're tenacious, all right. You cling to me beyond expectation.

Dusknoir: Grovyle, your not getting away this time.

Then a strange humanoid figure dropped down.

Figure: Sorry. But now is not the time for capture. Flash Bomb.

The room became illuminated. When it cleared, Grovyle, the figure and the other five were gone.

Dusknoir: That Grovyle! He'll not excape me.

Dusknoir then disappeared.

Riolu: I have no idea what just happened. The heroes then collapes except for the five other pokemon.

Krokorok: We better get these guys back to the guild.

Bastiodon: Sure thing, boss.

Snorunt: Okay, boss.

Pawniard: What are you talking about? You aren't with us.

Snorunt: Can't I, please?

Krokorok: Sure.

Fraxure: But we're the Quarrelsome Quartet. Having a fifth member will disrupt the equilibreum.

Krokorok: We'll change our team name. Quarrelsome Quartet wasn't really catching on anyway.

Pawniard: That's what you said about Dueling Duo and Terrific Trio.

Krokorok: Okay, how about Team Crusader?

Bastiodon: I like it.

Fraxure: Catchy.

Pawniard: Ugh. Fine. Let's just get back to town.

Snorunt: Yes sir.

Meanwhile...

Grovyle: Thank you again.

Alice: But we can tell your human. How come you haven't changed?

Figure: I have traveled through so many worlds, I have built up an immunity to their form changing affects.

William: Can we at least know your name?

Figure: It's Jexi...Jexi the Hunter!

Back at the guild, the heores started to wake.

Sanji: What happened?

Kari: We got our butt's kicked by Grovyle, then that's all I can remember.

They made their way to the 2nd floor.

Chatot: Guild mambers. Dusknoir has asked for everyone in Town to gather in the square.

Riolu: What could it be?


	17. Dusknoir's Secret and Flux's Plan

The guild and its members along with Team Crusader arrived to the square.

Teddiursa: Oh, look! The guild members!

Ursaring: So the guild's pokemon were even called.

Vigoroth: For all of them to be called, something serious must be happening.

Uxie: Azelf!

Azelf: Uxie! Mesprit!

Mesprit: Are you all right? Are you hurt?

Azelf: Yeah, I'm okay.

Uxie: The time gear?

Azelf: Its in Crystal Lake.

Mesprit: It will be safe without your protection? It can't be stolen?

Azlef: It will be safe for now. The time gear is protected by an encasing cover of crystals. Stealing it won't be easy.

Riolu: Dusknoir, sir.

Dusknoir: AH! Team Sky. I am relieved you are safe.

Aelita: I'm glad you saved us, but can you tell us what happened?

Davis: Yeah! What happened to Grovyle?

Dusknoir: I gave chase to them, but they got away.

Dan: Back in the cave, you seemed to know Grovyle.

Magnezone: If I may interrupt. ZZZT! the great Dusknoir plans to explain what he knows. ZZZT!

Dusknoir: Everyone gather please. Everyone! While we should be happy that we protected the time gear this time. The fact is Grovyle and his evil henchmen remain at large. It is without a doubt he will strike again. There is another matter tied into this. It is extremely important. Now to answer Team Sky's question. This is correct. I do know Grovyle from before all this.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Dusknoir: What I am about to say may be beyond your belief. But it is true. And what I'm about to reveal isn't stopped, calamity is certain! First, Grovyle is a pokemon that came from the future.

Sunflora: F-future?

Diglett: Dad? What does he mean"from the future"?

Dugtrio: I think he means...from a place where things are yet to happen.

Loudred: But is something like that possible? A pokemon coming from the future?

Dusknoir: Grovyle... In the world of the future, he will be a notorious criminal along wiht his cohorts. They have large bounty's on their heads. To avoid capture in the future, he fled. He escaped here to the world of the past. He plotted until he hit upon an utterly catastrophic plan.

Jeremie: What was his plan?

Dusknoir: It was nothing less than causing the planet's paralysis.

Chopper: The planet's paralysis?

Dusknoir: Yes. If a planet becomes paralyzed, all movement upon it ceases. As a time gear is taken, time slows down. As more are taken, larger area's slow down. Eventually, the planet's flow slows down so much that it stops entirely.

Kon: If the planet is paralyzed... What happens to this world?

Dusknoir: In a paralyzed planet... No winds blow..The day never comes... Neither spring nor summer ever comes. It's a world of unrelenting darkness. It is a complete ruin of a world.

Swellow: This is bad.

Pidgey: Very bad.

Seedot: We've got to do something

Wurmple: So horrible!

Yumi: But why do you know so much about it?

Dusknoir: Because I myself am from the future.

Luffy: This is so complicated.

Dusknoir: It is for that reason I came from the future. I needed to know as much as possible to captur eGrovyle and his lackeys. I studied everything about your world and was able to use that knowledge to become an imfamous explorer. I had to keep my true identity hidden. I sincerely apologize.

Chatot: No, no! Please don't apologize.

TK: Yeah! You had no choice.

Ulrich: Let's focus on capturing Grovyle.

Dusknoir: Now I have a plan. We will spread a rumor that the Azelf will be relocated somewhere else. I will then when he arrives, I will strike.

Everyone then cheered and started spreading the rumor.

Later with Dusknoir all alone.

Dusknoir: Perfect. Just perfect.

The a ringing was heard.

Dusknoir: What is it, Flux?

Flux: Hey, Dusknoir. You still looking for those heroes? Well I know where they are. There heading for my front door.

Dusknoir: Thank you for the tip.

Meanwhile with Grovyle's group.

Jexi: It's right there.

They then gazed upon a gigantic ship.

William: Who's ship is that?

Jexi: Flux's. He has to land one a month to perform maitenence. This is our only chance to find out what he's up to.

They then snuck into the ship and found his computer.

Jexi: It's still online. Good. Hmm? He has recently ordered an alarming amount of explosives, But why would he order that much?

Grovyle: I think I know. He plans to further the tower's crumbling by demolishing it.

Flux: Precisely, old friend.

They all turned to see Flux with several Sableye.

Jexi: Hello, Flux.

Flux: I did not expext you to survive that little drop. You pretty much figured out my plan. To destroy Temporal Tower as I was hired to do.

Alice: Someone's paying you to do this?

Flux: Yes. Originally, I was suppose to annialate all of you heroes. But I messed up. So I have to accelerate our plans. I will set up these very powerful bombs along the base of the tower, then when the time is right, I will detenate them. The tower falls, time stops and I get a big, fat cash reward. Just like the one I'm about to get for turning all of you in.

Robin: But can't you see what your doing is wrong?

Flux: If by wrong you mean get me filthy rich then yes.

Dusknoir the arrived.

Dusknoir: Excellent work, Flux. Your reward is waiting outside.

Flux: Thank you. But could you have the Sableye bring it in for me? I have to go deliever some "explosive" little gifts to Temporal Tower.

Dusknoir: Go right ahead.

Flux: Say hi to future Flux for me, kay Jexi? Hahahaha!

The next day at the guild...

Chatot: Wonderful news, everyone. The wicked Grovyle and his cohorts have been captured by Dusknoir. They will be traveling through something called a dimensional hole to return to the future.

Odd: Dusknoir is going back?

Yolei: With our friends.

They soon arrived to the square to see a swirling hole.

Dusknoir then arrived with the 7 tied up and gagged.

Dusknoir: Take them away!

The Sableye then shoved the seven through and jumped in as well.

Uxie: We have taken back all the time gears that Grovyle took and will now return them and keep them safe.

Pikachu: Thank you so much Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: Well, this is good bye. Or is it?

Dusknoir then grabbed Pikachu and Riolu to the heroes surprise.

Dusknoir: It's to early for goodbye's. And don't think I left you heroes out. SIgilyph! Cofagrigus! Now!

The a strange bird thing came out with Cofagrigus.

Sigilyph: Psychic!

The heores were then lifted up and thrown into the hole.

Krokorok: Guys!

Then Cofagrigus grabbed Team Crusader and tossed them in.

Cofagrigus: Oh what fun we'll have!

The two then went through themselves.

Dusknoir: You are coming with me.

Dusknoir finally entered with the two in tow and the hole closed.

Back to first person.

Flux: Nice job if I do say so myself. Now next time it will be a special episode. Stay tuned for"Todays' Oh My Gosh." Good bye.


	18. Special Episode 3: Today'sOh My Gosh

One night at the guild...

Chimecho: Hey, Sunflora, look. The moon tonight is really pretty. Huh? Sunflora? What are you doing? Huh? You're writing something!

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! D-don't look! I'm so embarrassed! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!

Chimecho: Wh-what? Oh! Don't tell me. I know! You just started keeping a diary, right, Sunflora?

Sunflora: To reflect on my day... I've decided to start keeping a diary from now on! I'm incredibly embarrassed about it... Anyway... I'll do my best to write in it!

Chimecho: That's wonderful! Do your best, Sunflora! Don't worry, I promise not to sneak any peeks at it!

Sunflora: Sneak a peek?! That's not allowed. Not at all! Well, If its only a little peek? Nope! No good! Its just no good! I'm too embarrassed! Oh my gosh!

Special Episode 3: Today's "Oh My Gosh"

Sunflora: I'm Sunflora! I'm an apprentice to the Guildmaster. I enjoy life here at the guild! I really like treasure and training is really fun! Since I've joined the guild, my exploration ability has really grown. One day, I was called into the Guildmaster's chamber with Odd, Julie, Yolei, Uryuu and Sanji. I was cautious about what it was. But I am friends with everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Loudred: HMPH!

Sunflora: Loudred!

Loudred then left.

Sunflora: Here is what's troublesome. I haven't been getting along with Loudred too well lately.

Chatot: Oh! You're here, Sunflora! And our new recruits. We have something to discuss.

They then arrived to the Guildmaster's chamber to see officier Magnezone there with Wigglytuff.

Magnezone: Hello, Sunflora.

Chatot: Officier Magnezone has come to ask a favor.

Magnezone: We have had some difficulty with an outlaw. Here's his poster.

Yolei: Haunter the Invincible?

Magnezone: He is an S ranked outlaw. No matter how many times we knock him out he comes back up. That is why we need you six.

Odd: No problem, officier. We'll bag and tag him for you.

Magnezone: That's my kind of attitude. You will find him in the Spring Cave.

Chatot: Do your best. We would ask your friends, but they are busy investigating the waterfall.

Uryuu: Of course.

Meanwhile on Flux's ship...

Flux: The Spring Cave, huh? A perfect haven for fire types. I think I'll send Chandelure and his little henchmen.

Back to the Sunflora's group. They ventured through the Cave til they ran into a purple ghost(Haunter).

Haunter: Who are you? Let me guess. Your here to upprehend me.

Sunflora: That's right. I'm Sunflora. We are here to bring you to justice.

Sanji: If you wanna make it easier, just give yourself up to the lovely lady.

Haunter: Make me! I'm invincible. Let's go. And you too, my new friends.

Then several creatures that resembled candles came out.

Creature: You think you can beat us Litwick?

Julie: We know we can.

Then the battle began.

Julie: Let's start it up with Sandstorm!

A powerful sandstorm then started up, harming the Litwick and Huanter.

Yolei: Now Razor Leaf!

The sharp leaves were sent flying and knocked out the Litwick.

Uryuu: Now for Haunter. Bullet Seed!

The barrage of seed's then knocked out Haunter.

Odd: Invincible? Yeah, right. Let's take this show-off in already.

Then there was a flash. When it cleared, Haunter was back up.

Sunflora: But we knocked you out.

Haunter: No matter how many times you knock me out. I will always get back up. Later, losers!

Haunter then ran further into the caves.

Yolei: Get back here, you coward!

The group the pursued him further in.

Haunter: Still not giving up, are you? You're persistent I'll give you that. But there is no way you will succeed. Escpecially with my new friends.

Then lamp like creatures then appeared.

Creature: You will not beat the Lampent like the Litwick.

Then the battle began.

Julie: Just like last time. Sandstorm!

A sandstorm then started up, harming the pokemon.

Yolei: Now for Vine Whip!

The vines hit and knocked out the Lampent.

Sunflora: Leaf Storm!

The leaf storm then knocked out Haunter. Then the flash happened again and after it cleared, Haunter was back up.

Sanji: Can't you just stay knocked out?

Haunter: Never. I am invincible. Now meet my bodyguards.

Then two fire slugs arose from the lava.

Haunter: These are Slugma. Fire type pokemon. I'm paying them to knock you guys out.

Haunter then disappeared again and left the Slugma shoot out there fire and chase Sunflora. But before they could burn her, Loudred appeared.

Yolei: Loudred?

Loudred: Get lost, ya losers!

The Slugma then ran off in different directions.

Uryuu: Thanks, but what are you doing here, Loudred?

Loudred: Well, I was worried about you guys and Chatot asked me to check up on you. That's the only reason.

Loudred then proceeded ahead of the others.

Sunflora: I guess he does care.

The group then proceeded to the deepest part of the Spring Cave.

Haunter: Don't you get it. I am invincible.

Sunflora: We have proof your not invincible.

Uryuu: That all of you are not invincible.

Sunflora: Because there isn't one Haunter.

Sunflora then attacked revealing two more Haunter.

Yolei: There's three.

Sanji: Whenever we fight one of you, there's always this bright light.

Julie: While we are blinded, you grab the Haunter that fainted and hide him.

Uryuu: While the other pretends to be the Haunter that fainted.

Haunter 1: Pretty clever figuring us out.

Haunter 2: But we will victorious.

The heroes then started getting burns.

Sunflora: Burns, but how?

Haunter: That's the effect of the deepest part of the cave. It gives any pokemon that walks on the ground burns. Now meet the one who sent those never before seen pokemon.

Then a giant chandelier floated down.

Creature: I am Chandelure. The leader of these Litwick and Lampent and a proud member of the Dark Crew. Now you will perish by my skill.

Then before they could attack, Loudred interviend

Sunflora: L-LOUDRED!

Loudred: You guys all right?

Odd: We're fine.

Loudred: Now let's get these guys. Hothothothothothot!

Chandelure: Now let the music play!

Julie: Sandstorm!

A sandstorm then brewed inflicting massive damage on Haunter, but minimal on Chandelure.

Chandelure: I guess it is my turn. Inferno!

A large fire attack approached the heroes, but was dodged just in time.

Odd: All right, flame head. Time for a new move. Night Slash!

A powerful slash attack hit Chandelure causing him to faulter.

Sanji: Let's wrap it up. Foresight!

Chandelure: Now Normal and Fighting type attacks can hit me!

Sanji: Hi Jump Kick!

The powerful kick sent Chandelure Flying out of the caves.

Chandelure: I'll have my vengence!

Sunflora: Leaf Storm!

The attack then hit all of the Haunter knocking them out.

Uryuu: Finally. Now let's bring them in.

They then returned to the guild with all three Haunter in tow.

Magnezone: Excellent work. We' would have never figured out Haunter without your help. Here is your reward. A Sun Scarf. It will protect you from Burn Statis.

Magnezone then went off with the three Haunter.

Chatot: Well done, guys.

Sunflora: Well, it wasn't all us.

Odd: Where's Loudred?

Chatot: He's in trouble. He ditched his Gatekeeper duties. So I sent him to the Apple Woods to collect perfect apples as punishment.

Julie: Chatot didn't ask Loudred to come, he came himself.

Yolei: Chatot wait! The reason Loudred wasn't at the gate was that he was saving us from the Haunter. If it wasn't for him, we probably wouldn't be here.

Chatot: He'll only have to harvest the apples for today.

Later that night...

Sunflora: As soon as Loudred comes back, I'm going to apologize to him. I've got to tell him. Thank You!

Back to first.

Flux: And that is Sunflora's little tale. Tomorrow we return to our main story. Until then, I am Amadeus Flux, your gracious host.

The end.


	19. Into the Future

Pikachu: Ugh! What happened? I remember being dragged, the falling through the dimensional hole. But that's it.

Meanwhile at a collapsed tower...

Dusnknoir: I am sorry to have kept you waiting, Master Dialga...While I encountered more difficulty then anticipated...I finally suceeded in the capture, yes.

Then a shadow of a terrigying creature glowed in the darkness.

Dialga: GRRRRRR...

Dusknoir: I fully understand what must be done. Those who seek to alter the course of history...must be removed from history. I will see to the elimination immediately.

Dialga: GRRRRRR...

Dusknoir: I understand. I take my leave.

Back to our heroes...

Riolu: Hey Pikachu! Wake up.

Pikachu: Where are we?

Marucho: Its a makeshift jail cell.

Aelita: We just woke up a while ago, so we are not sure what's going on.

Dan: We tried the doors but they're locked tight.

Ichigo: And there isn't any other way out.

Krokorok: How did we end up here anyway?

Pawniard: As I recall, Dusknoir grabbed Pikachu and Riolu, Sigilyph lifted the other heroes with Psychic and Cofagrigus grabbed us and tossed us in. We all went into the dimensional hole.

Fraxure: That must mean...

Luffy: We're in the future!

Odd: How did we even get here?

Riolu: This room is constructed in a way unlike anything I've ever seen!

Ulrich: Did we really end up in the future?

Davis: And how do we get back to the past?

The doors then opened letting in several Sableye.

Sableye 1: They're awake. How convenient. All right. We'll do this quick.

Chopper: Do what quick?

The Sableye then circled the heores and blindfolded them.

Rukia: They're blindfolding us so we won't try to run.

Sableye 2: Come with us.

Runo: Hey, no shoving!

Cody: Where are they taking us?

Sableye 3: We're here.

The heroes were each tied to a large column.

Riolu: Why is this happening?

Then some light was shown to reveal Pikachu.

Pikachu: Guys?

Julie: Pikachu! Are you okay?

Voice: You're clueless about what's going to happen. I guess you can afford to be nonchalant about it.

More light revealed Grovyle, Jexi and the rest.

Nami: Grovyle!

Jexi: Do any of you have any inkling about where you are?

Usopp: No clue.

Jexi: This is a stockade.

William: They're preparing to execute us.

Renji: Execute?!

Zoro: Its easy to understand why they want you seven gone, but why us?

Snorunt: We haven't done anything wrong!

Grovyle: I couldn't care less.

Robin: You must have done something they can't tolerate.

Yolei: We haven't done anything bad!

Kari: Don't think we're like you.

Grovyle: I don't care. You're wasting you time losing your cool. Meanwhile, look.

The whole room was illuminated to see tons of Sableye.

Yumi: Who are they?

Ken: They're the jailers who do all the dirty work around here.

Alice: They also happen to be Dusknoir's underlings.

Riolu: The great Dusknoir?!

Then as if on cue, Dusknoir strolled into the room.

Sableye: Lord Dusknoir. The heroes and their friend shave been tied to the stakes.

Dusknoir: Good. Those heroes... We need to be rid of them.

Shun: What?!

Dusknoir: Pay them no heed. You may get ready.

All Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

They then circled around the heroes, preparing to strike.

Grovyle: Listen, if we want to get away, you have to cooperate with me.

Sanji: Help you?

Grovyle: There's no time to think...or would you prefer to stick around with them?(turns to Pikachu) You there! What can we do right now?

Pikachu What to do? Attack!

Chad: That will have to do. The Sableye will be using Fury Swipes. When enough of the rope surrounding you has been cut, attack!

Sableye: We're ready.

Dusknoir: Go ahead. But be vigilent to the end. Don't take your eyes off them. Especially that Grovyle. Commence now!

The Sableye then started slashing at random, then when enough of the ropes were cut, they attacked knocking the Sableye away.

Jexi: Shield your eyes!

Jexi then held up an orb the flashed the whole room in a very bright light.

Dusknoir: Compose yourselves. It is a Luminous Orb. Its effects are only temporary.

When the flashed died down, the heroes were gone.

Dusknoir: Those rats. They fled using the flash from the Luminous orb as cover! Search the whole area!They couldn't have gotten far!

Dusknoir and all of the Sableye then left. After the heroes got up from underground.

TK: Blecch! I got dirt in my mouth...

Bastiodon: Good thing Grovyle and Krokorok knew how to use Dig.

Grovyle: We've gotten out of that scrape, but we're not out of the woods yet.

William: They'll probably realize we never left, so they'll come back. We have to flee now while we have the chance.

The group then left as fast as they could.

Jeremie: Grovyle, I have a question for you.

Grovyle: Yes?

Jeremie: Is this the future?

Grovyle: That is correct.

Yumi: Is there a way to get back to the past?

Robin: We need to keep running. If we get caught, returning home will be the least of our worries.

They soon went outside to see stones standing still in midair.

Fraxure: Its just like Dusknoir described.

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

Chad: The Sableye are catching up. We need to hurry.

They soon came to a cave area to rest.

Grovyle: This will sheild us for now. We must keep moving as a group.

Riolu: Hold it! We never said we'd go with you seven bad pokemon and people.

Jexi: So we're the bad guys and that Dusknoir is the good guy? Then how do you explain Dusknoir's actions. It wasn't just us, they wanted all of you gone too!

Grovyle: We must go our seperate ways for now.

Jexi: Our three seperate ways.

Alice: Jexi?

Jexi: Sorry, guys. But I still have a score to settle. Later.

Jexi then walked away from the group. Grovyle and his group then left as well. The rest then went into the Chasm Cave to avoid capture.

Runo: We put enough distance between us and the Sableye. We can rest here.

Pawniard: Look at the water.

Rukia: Its suspened in space.

Aelita: Is Grovyle right? Has time really stopped in the future? And why did Dusknoir drag us here?

Davis: Pikachu! We need your dimensional scream!

Pikachu then touched the water, but nothing happened.

Dan: Nothing? So much for that. We've wasted too much time here. We have to keep moving.

They then traveled through the Dark Hill to see more suspended scenery.

Pawniard: There's something I don't quite get. If the time gears caused all of this, shouldn't this all cease to exist?

Riolu: Could Dusknoir have decieved us? I don't know what to believe anymore. I'm all jumbled up.

Pikachu: There is a way to clear that up. But I don't think you'll like it.

Riolu: What?

Pikachu: Let's find Grovyle.

Dan: What?! You want to go after Grovyle? Why?

Pikachu: I want to ask him something.

Aelita: I see. Grovyle went to the past from here the first time. So he must know a way to time travel.

Riolu: But he came to the past to steal the time gears. How can we trust anything he says. Can we trust him?

Pikachu: We have to trust him.

Riolu: I will never trust him or his friends. But, Dusknoir wants us gone for some reason.

Ichigo: And Grovyle is the only pokemon we know in the future. We don't have much of a choice.

Jexi: That's what I like to hear.

The group turned to see Jexi.

Luffy: Its you. Mr?

Jexi: Jexi... Jexi the Hunter.

Davis: I thought you had some unfinished business.

Jexi: I was about to settle it, but I figured you might need some help. Besides, it can wait.

Marucho: Why should we trust you?

Jexi: I know where Grovyle is.

Cody: Where?

Jexi: I'll tell you if you let me come along.

Odd: Sure.

Jexi: You'll find him and his pals at the Sealed Ruin. Its not that far.

Riolu: Let's go. let's get to the past together.

They soon entered the Sealed Ruin. Meanwhile...

Grovyle: If we get through here, we should be in the forest. The Sableye are coming. There's no time to waste.

Alice: I wonder how the others are doing?

Chad: Did they elude the Sableye?

Ken: Now is not the time. We have to give our own priority on our own mission no matter what.

Voice: Stop! Right there!

William: Who's there?

Voice: You invade this place and disturb our slumber. Then without apology you try to leave? We expect you to pay for this.

Robin: Quit hiding!

Voice: Now you accuse us of hiding! We do not hide. We are here!

They turned around only to see a small keystone. Then it went dark.

Voice: We are SPIRITOMB! There will be no mercy for you six tresspassers.

All: Ah!

Meanwhile..

Jexi: Just a little further.

They soon arrived to the same area to see the six held down by a mysterious presence.

Ulrich: There they are!

Riolu: Grovyle! Are you all right?

Chad: Stay back!

Kari: Why?

Alice: Because the enemy's still here.

Chopper: Where?

William: He's right beside you!

The keystone then started to move and out came a ghosty apparition.

Spiritomb: We are SPIRITOMB! We are a manifestation of a fusion of spirits. One hundred and eight of them.

Grovyle: That pokemon is strong so be careful.

Spiritomb: Prepare to take your punishment!

Jexi: Leave this one to me. I haven't seen any action all day.

Spiritomb: Shadow Ball!

Jexi then dodged the attack.

Jexi: Too slow, rock for brains. Its my turn now. Cyan Laser!

He then was developed by a colorful aura and dashed around the room and finally hit Spiritomb.

Spiritomb: Ugh! What are you?

Jexi: Just you average hero. Red Burst!

He then was enveloped in a red aura and shot fire at Spiritomb.

Spiritomb: Gah! Please stay away from me!

Jexi the got up close to Spiritomb.

Jexi: Boo!

Spiritomb then returned to his keystone and ran away freeing the six.

Kon: Wow! That is some power!

Riolu: Just what is he?

Pikachu: Grovyle!

Grovyle: Ugh! That coward. It went up our noses and hijacked our bodies.

Robin: Spiritomb was probably upset that we trespassed in its territory.

Grovyle: Now will you finally trust me?

Riolu: I don't really trust you but we want to know what you know. Tell us about this future and why you came to the past, Grovyle. And why you recruited our friends friends.

Grovyle: Fine. Follow us.

to be continued...


	20. Secret of the Planet's Paralysis

Grovyle: Good. This will do.

Alice: Those Sableye won't be able to spot us easily here.

Aelita: Tell us, Grovyle. In the future... Why did the planet's paralysis take place?

Grovyle: The cause of the planet's paralysis. That dates back to your time. In the world of the past. The planet's paralysis started with the collapse of Temporal Tower, which was governed by Dialga.

Riolu: Dialga?

Robin: Dialga is the legendary pokemon that governs all of time, controls time. Dialga even created time itself.

Grovyle: Dialga ensured the proper flow of time from Temporal Tower. But when Temporal Tower collapsed, time gradually got out of control... eventually the planet fell into paralysis.

Jeremie: What happened to Dialga?

William: When time went out of whack, so did Dialga.

Chad: Now in the future, this planet is completely paralyzed.

Ken: And Dialga has lost reason and is governed by reason. Transforming him into Primal Dialga.

Alice: He feels no emotion. He seeks only self-preservation so he prevents history from changing.

Jexi: That's why Dialga wanted us gone. Because we tried to change history. Because we tried to stop the planet's paralysis and more.

Runo: More?

Jexi: I discovered it is not just this world that time has stopped moving, it is every world. You see, they all support each other like a house of cards. If one of the cards were to be removed, the whole thing would fall apart.

Davis: So your saying that you went back just to stop the planet's paralysis and then every other world's?

Yolei: That's the complete opposite of what we were told. Weren't you the ones stealing the time gears to paralyze the planet?

William: We were collecting time gears because they were needed for preventing the planet's paralysis.

Robin: We needed to take them to temporal tower to put them in place.

Jexi: To reverse the tower's collapse, to prevent the planet's paralysis. Which was perfectly underway til you got in the way. Its true removing a time gear will cause specific places to freeze, but that was a temporary effect. If they were to be placed in the tower, that would start the area back up.

Cody: But what about all the things Dusknoir said about you guys?

Alice: Dusknoir was an agent sent by Primal Dialga to stop us.

Kon: Oh! So we were the bad guys?

Riolu: I refuse to believe this. These lies about the Great Dusknoir.

Riolu then started to walk away.

Ulrich: Riolu! Where are you going?

Riolu: To see Dusknoir.

Grovyle: What?! You'll only make it easier for them to get rid of you. You don't stand a chance. You need to be strong, little one. Now we must get back to the past. For that we need to find Celebi.

Luffy: Celebi?

Aelita: Isn't that the pokemon said to be able to travel through time?

Ken: The very same.

Chad: She's waiting for us in the Dusk Forest.

Krokorok: What are we waiting for? Let's go!

The group the followed Grovyle and his group to the Dusk Forest.

Meanwhile...

Dusknoir: Master Dialga. The stage has been set for the capture of the traitors. When the time comes. It may be necessary for us to beg your help, Master Dialga.

Dialga: GRRRRRRRR!

Dusknoir: As you wish. By your leave, we shall proceed.

They then arrived to the Dusk Forest.

Pikachu: What is this feeling? I feel like I've been here before.

Grovyle: We need to go through. Celebi is on the other side.

They then proceeded through the forest til they made it to a clearing.

Kari: Is this where Celebi is supposed to be?

Grovyle: It was around here where we met her last time. But if Primal Dialga knows of this place, Celebi may have fled from here. If this place isn't known to our presurers, then Celebi should still be here. Hello? Celebi? It me, Grovyle! Reveal yourself... if your here.

Uryuu: She's not coming out. Did she get frightened off by Primal Dialga? She may have been captured.

Voice: Captured? Me? Captured? How insulting! Capture is impossible, that's for sure. Tee-hee!

Then a small pink fairy like creature appeared.

Grovyle: Celebi!

Luffy: That tiny thing is Celebi?

Celebi: Now that is downright rude! How inappropriate! to poke fun at my petite proportions.

Zoro: Sorry, but we heard you have the ability to cross time.

Riolu: We expected something awe inspiring.

Celebi: Do not judge someone on appearance! But... I forgive you. You must find me more special and cuter than you imagined.

Chopper: Yeah! That it exactly.

William: Celebi. We need your help again.

Celebi: I know. Seeing my dear Grovyle back here tells me everything. Your back cause you failed your mission in the past, right?

Chad: Yes, its true.

Celebi: I hope you six manage better this time. Living in this dark and dreary world is so depressing.

Ken: We need to hurry. The Sableye are tracking us. If we don't leave now, we'll only bring trouble to you.

Celebi: Of course. If you stop the planet's paralysis, we'll finally be spared the agony of this world of darkness. I will devote my life to the very end.

Alice: Where is the passage of time?

Celebi: In the Deep Dusk Forest ready to go.

Pawniard: Could you guide us there?

Celebi: Yes! Are all of you taking the Passage of Time?

Renji: It obvious we are.

Celebi then turned to Pikachu.

Celebi: Oh?! What's this? Your friend!

Pikachu: What?

Celebi: No. It can't be.

Grovyle: Is something the matter, Celebi?

Celebi: No. It's nothing. Now off to the Passage of Time.

They then followed Celebi into the Deep Dusk Forest til they saw a blue flaming doorway.

Fraxure: Is that the Passage of Time?

Grovyle: That is correct. We just need Celebi to activate it and we'll be back in the past again.

Dusknoir: Stop there! That will do.

Then Dusknoir approached the heroes.

William: Dusknoir!

Riolu: Dusknoir?

Dusknoir: Your scurrying carried you far. But sad to say, its all over, now.

Then many Sableye approached the heroes.

Sableye: Wheh-heh-heh!

Shun: The Sableye too?

Ken: Your crafty, Dusknoir. You allowed us to roam free, but you kept your eye on us the whole time so you could capture Celebi.

Dan: You mean we were followed the whole time?

Grovyle: I didn't see this coming. I'm sorry, Celebi.

Celebi: Apologies don't suit your style, my dear Grovyle! Do you think I can be caught? Tee-hee.

Chad: Ready to fight.

Krokorok: Born ready.

Alice: We'll push them aside and make a break for the Passage of Time.

Dusknoir: Spare yourself the effort. You have no chance of success.

Grovyle: DUsknoir! You and me. Now!

Dusknoir: You must be a fool to think I came alone. Now, Master Dialga!

Down from a tall mountain glared a ferocious monster, Primal Dialga!

Dialga: GRRRRRRRRRRR!

Usopp: What is that?

Robin: Primal Dialga.

Odd: That's Primal Dialga?!

Dusknoir: Where's your bravado now, Grovyle? Abandoned you like your partner?

Aelita: Partner?

Alice: The last time we time traveled, Grovyle had a partner. But we got seperated do to an attack by a mysterious intruder. But he will prevent the planet's paralysis.

Dusknoir: Hahahahahaha! Now could you remind me of your partner's name?

William: We will never forget him. He was named after a pokemon. His name was Pikachu.

Everyone gasped.

Riolu: But this is Pikachu.

Grovyle: Impossible. The Pikachu we refer to was not a pokemon. He was a human and had the Dimensional Scream ability.

Everyone looked shock.

Dusknoir: Precisely! That is without a doubt your friend. Why he was transformed into a pokemon is unknown. I was given a mission to rid you both. In the past, I gathered intel about the world and gained fame as an explorer. Then I met the heroes of Team Sky and to a lesser extent, the members of Team Crusader. I had no idea it was even that human til Riolu told me everything. I then decided to tow all of you back with me to the future to terminate you. I played all of you.

Riolu: You took advantage of our trust.

Dusknoir: Yes, I did. Now to finish the job.

Jexi: Not if we can help it.

Celebi: Time to warp through time.

The heroes then disappeared. This enraged Dialga. He gave a mighty roar and shattered the time warp.

Nami: He shattered it with just a roar.

Celebi: Now. Go! I'll keep them busy.

Grovyle: But Celebi?

Celebi: I get away! Just go!

The heroes then ran through the Passage of Time back to the past.


	21. A New Dawn

The heroes now awake on the beack just like when they first arrived.

Riolu: Hey! Isn't this the place where we first met? Doesn't that mean?

Luffy: We're back in the past.

Grovyle: Did we now?

Riolu: Yeah! This is where I first met Pikachu and the rest of our friends.

Grovyle: So that's what happened. The trip sent me and the others into the Eastern Forest.

Dan: There's really a whole lot we don't understand about that.

Davis: Like the concept of time travel. Could you explain it to us?

Riolu But not here. I know where we can stay for the time being considering Grovyle and his group are still outlaws.

Shun: Then we'll have to stick to the shadows.

They soon arrived to a large cliff shaped like a shark.

Riolu: This is Sharpedo Bluff.

Alice: Sharpedo Bluff?

Riolu: It was named after a pokemon named Sharpedo and it looks like one too. Nothing seems out of the ordinary here.

Riolu then moved a bush to reveal a hidden staircase.

Ichigo: A hidden staircase.

Riolu: Follow me. You see, I lived here before we joined the guild.

They climbed down to a large room in the cliff.

Aelita: I see. This is a hollow chamber in the face of the cliff.

Riolu: I'm glad no one's wrecked the place. We can stay here for the time being. I have enough beds for everyone.

Krokorok: Actually, we're going.

Odd: Your just going to leave us like that?

Fraxure: Its not like we don't like you.

Pawniard: But like exploring even more.

Snorunt: And we are not going to live like outlaws.

Bastiodon: Later.

Team Crusader then left to parts unknown. The heroes then stayed around the fire for the night.

William: Pikachu. We never expected you to be the same guy.

Nami: Guys? Could you tell us more about this.

Grovyle: Me and Pikachu were jointly investigating the planet's paralysis. He had a special ability like nothing else.

Chopper: The Dimensional Scream. We've seen it in action many times. But it didn't work in the future. Why?

Chad: The Dimensional Scream is a strange ability. It requires the presence of a trusted pokemon partner.

Robin: Without the partner it cannot be triggered. It goes off when its near a time gear.

Cody: That's why it didn't work in the future.

Grovyle: I then had the honor of meeting your friends. We joined forces to stop the paralysis of the planet. When we took the Passage of Time, we were attacked by a shaodwy adversary. Something tells me it did not want us to go back and fix everything. It wanted things the same.

Alice: We thought it was Dusknoir, but the figure was too thin to be him.

Marucho: Maybe it was Flux.

Jexi: Impossible. Flux doesn't have the guts to pull something like that off.

Zoro: How would you know?

Jexi: Because I was fighting him when he sent you to this world and when you were time traveling.

Julie: You fought him?

Jexi: I got wind of his plan from an unnamed assalient. I tried to stop him, but I was too late. So I decided to help Grovyle to stop Dialga and Flux.

Runo: But if that's true, who attacked Grovyle?

Rukia: There could be someone else involved.

Yolei: The Dark Crew.

Renji: They must be involve din this somehow.

Ken: It's getting pretty late. We better rest.

meanwhile on Flux's ship.

Voice: I cannot believe you let then live.

Flux: Relax. I have everything under control. The charges have been set at the base of Temporal Tower. Everything is going as planned. In four days, that tower will be nothing but rubble.

Voice: It better or you can forget me paying you.

The next morning the five heroes and Grovyle awoke to see Riolu and Jexi missing.

They went up to see then on the cliffside.

Jexi: Hey.

Aelita: What are you two doing up here?

Riolu: I was just mulling over some things.

Jexi: I was waiting for the sunrise.

Ichigo: The Sunrise? Why?

Jexi: I just enjoy it. It means that this world still continues to proser, to live, to be free.

The sun then started to peak over the ocean.

Grovyle: Will my future be as bright?

Luffy: Of course it will.

Later...

Uryuu: So I guess we should start by going after the time gears again. But which one?

Grovyle: Treeshroud Forest. It has no guardians, so it shall be easy.

Kon: Treeshroud Forest it is.

They soon arrived to the forest and pressed onward til they reached the time gear alter.

Kari: Look at this place.

They soon saw that time was still stopped, even with the time gear in place.

Ulrich: Even with the time gear in place. Everything is still stopped.

Grovyle then took the time gear.

Jeremie: What are you doing?

Grovyle: Time has already stopped here. Taking the time gear now will not change this. We fix Temporal Tower, we start this place back up. I want all of you to gather info in Treasure Town to learn what's been happening during our absense.

They soon returned to Sharpedo Bluff.

Sanji: The word is time is stopping in bigger areas.

Grovyle: Then the collapse of Temporal Tower has begun. We need to find the Hidden Land.

Aelita: The Hidden Land?

Grovyle: It is the location that houses Temporal Tower. Me and my group will go and collect the other four time gears. You try to find the Hidden Land's location.

Jexi: I'll go and see if there's a way to slow this down.

They all then seperated.

Runo: How are we suppose to find the Hidden Land anyway? We'd need an expert.

Pikachu: Maybe the guildmaster.

Riolu: Pikachu. I love to visit the guild more that anyone. But will they believe us even if we saw it with our own eyes? Should we tell them anyway?

Pikachu: Yes! Tell them!

Ichigo: Why?

Pikachu: We need everyone's help if we want to save every world from paralysis. We can't find the Hidden Land on our own, but with our friends, we can achieve that goal.

Davis: Let's go to the guild then.

They soon left for the guild.

back to first person.

Flux: Hello again readers. Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Reading this chapter, you must already know that the epic showdown is coming closer and we are reaching the end point. Next time will be a special episode. Next Chapter: Here Comes Team Charm!


	22. Special Episode 4: Here Comes Team Charm

Flux: Welcome to another addition of the special episodes. This one will feature what the girls did before they met up with the others in the Amp Plains and feature mor eon how this plot began. Enjoy.

We open to a Graveler walking into a room with a treasure chest.

Graveler: This is the deepest part of the dungeon, I think. A treasure chest! This must be what everyone's been blabbing about. Now lets, Wait a minute. Its on a pressure pad. The moment I take it, the whole rooms gonna collapse. Glad I thought of that. I was so excited I almost got careless. I'll have to pick it up carefully. Then I'll run like the dickens.

Voice: Wait a moment!

Graveler: What the?

Voice: This treasure has already been claimed by us. Let's show our stuff, girls.

Then three pokemon jumped out.

Medicham: Strength!

Gardevoir: Knowledge!

Lopunny: Beauty!

All three: Here comes the treasure hunters! Here comes Team Charm!

The room suddenly went dark. Then flashed back to reveal the treasure gone.

Graveler: I've been tricked!

Then the room started shaking.

Graveler: Uh-oh! Run!

The room then collapsed leaving nothing but rubble.

Gardevoir: All right! That went well!

Medicham: The treasure of the ruins is ours.

Lopunny: There isn't a treasure we've aimed for yet that we've lost.

Gardevoir: Not even one.

Medicham: Team Charm has a 100 percent success rate, and we take pride in that. Let's go then to our next target.

Lopunny: We're the treasure hunters, Team Charm. There's nothing we can't do.

Special Episode 4: Here Comes Team Charm

We then open to see Team Charm at the entrance of the Southern Jungle.

Medicham: We've come pretty far. Are we anywhere near our destination yet?

Gardevoir: Just a little farther, Medicham. Accoridng to my research, once we get out of this jungle, our destination is Boulder Quarry.

Lopunny: Deep in Boulder Quarry, there's suppose to be a legendary treasure. It is said to be so beautiful that mere words cannot describe it. Sounds like it will fit us perfectly.

Medicham: Is that so? When I hear that, it makes me so very happy! All right let's do our best and get through this jungle.

Then a small creature with flowers on its head appeared before them.

Gardevoir: Who are you?

Creature: I'm Bellossom. I live in this jungle. If your talking about the treasure in Boulder Quarry, you really should give up.

Medicham: What? Why?

Bellossom: That treasure has been sought by many exploration groups, but none have succeeded. It is impossible to get.

Lopunny: Thank you, Bellossom. But we're not giving up. That treasure sounds like the kind of thing we like to look for.

Gardevoir: We always find and acquire the treasure we seek.

Medicham: We are the alluring treasure hunters- Team Charm!

They then proceeded through the jungle. Meanwhile..

Nami: How much further does this jungle go?

Rukia: Not sure. Could be a while before we can find a way out.

Kari: What's that over there?

They then see a pink creature lying face down on the ground.

Yumi: Is he all right?

Runo: He looks like he's in really bad shape.

Then Team Charm comes by to see this.

Gardevoir: Someone's unconscious.

They soon rushed over to him.

Lopunny: He's not moving.

Medicham: Not moving?! It can't be.

Then a large rumbling was heard from him.

Rukia: Looks like he just passed out from starvation.

Gardevoir: Medicham. Try giving him one of those.

Medicham: Got it.

Medicham the placed an apple next to the pokemon.

Creature: What's? This smell... A tiny bit sour, but of course sweet.

The creature then got up and picked up the apple and started eating.

Creature: I knew it. A Perfect Apple!

The Perfect Apple was soon gone.

Creature: I'm feeling so much better thanks to all of you. Perfect Apples are my number one favorites. May I have another?

Lopunny: Here you go.

Lopunny then placed another. Wigglytuff started eating that one too.

Creature: Yay! Perfect Apple!

Lopunny: We're the treasure hunter's- Team Charm.

Gardevoir: Who are you?

Creature: I am Wigglytuff. The first apprentice of the explorer Armaldo.

Kari: Wigglytuff? Nice to meet you.

Lopunny: I've never heard of the explorer Armaldo. Butif you say your an explorer's apprentice. Are you also looking for the treasure of the quarry?

Nami: Treasure?

Medicham: Its no joke. We are the ones who are going to find it.

Wigglytuff: I am not sure what your talking about. I was just taking a walk. Then I noticed all of my food was stolen.

Gardevoir: Is that it?

Yumi: Later Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff: Thanks again friendly friends.

The team along with the girls then arrived to Boulder Quarry entrance to see several explorers waiting outside.

Dunsparce: Wow. Pretty ladies.

Magmortar: Are you ladies an exploration team too?

Houndoom: You ladies seem way too delicate to be exploring places like this. You should give up.

Runo: Sorry, but that isn't gonna happen.

Rukia: We are not the kind to back down from a challenge.

Voice: Neither are we.

They then turned to see three creatures. A scorpion, a cobra and a clawed creature.

Clawed creature: That treasures going to be found by the band of thieves. Team AWD!

Cacturne: Team AWD?!

Dunsparce: The band of theives with the bad reputation?!

Rukia: What's with you guys?

Magmortar: You've never heard of Team AWD?

Cacturne: They are a band of thieves whose wiskedness knows no bounds. The scorpion there is Drapion. He can beat down any opponent with the claws on both his arms and his long fangs. The cobra's Arbok. He's incredibly vindictive. There in the center is the boss, Weavile. Rumor says she's really strong... She persues her goal by any means, fair or foul.

Magmortar: Team AWD is known everywhere for its terrible behavior.

Drapion: Hey! Didn't my lady Weavile tell you to hit the road?! If you don't scram its gonna be painful for you.

Arbok: Better lissssten up! I've been getting resssstlesssss cause It's been too long ssssince I've beaten sssomeone down!

Cacturne: I give up!

Cacturne then ran for it.

Dunsparce: Me too!

Dunsparce then ran.

Magmortar: Me three!

Everyone else but Team Charm and Team AWD ran for it.

Drapion: Cowards!

Arbok: Drapion! Thosssse cute girlsssss are ssssstill here

Drapion: They must have some spine.

Arbok: Aren't you afraid of usssss? I ssssee. You admire ussss and want to become friendssss?

Drapion: That's it! That's it! If that's how it is, its real simple. You girls are real cute, so we'll become friends with us.

Yumi: Just who do you think we are?

Gardevoir: Become friends with pokemon with bad reputations like yourselves? Why would we do a thing like that?

Lopunny: We don't think your scary or anything... and we definetly don't admire you.

Drapion: Why you!

Arbok and Drapion attacked but were then beaten back.

Gardevoir: Your weaker then I thought!

Weavile: Wait!

Arbok: Bosssss?

Drapion: My lady Weavile?

Weavile then walked around the girls to the entrance.

Weavile: You've made an enemy of Team AWD by standing up to us. And you will soon regret you decision.

Weavile then entered with Arbok and Drapion following.

Voice: That was impressive.

They all saw a small ferret like creature.

Runo: Weren't you one of those explorers?

Creature: My name is Sentret. I have been watching you and Team AWD from the shadows. You aren't intimidated by them? I have a request.

Kari: A request?

Sentret: You see, I use to explore a lot with my friends, but we were ambushed by Team AWD and it was so traumatizing that my friends lost their flare for exploration. So...

Lopunny: You want us to get revenge by beating them.

Medicham: They are just as terrible as they were rumored.

Lopunny: We cannot forgive them. We will go in there and punish them for this.

Sentret: Thank you so much!

The team then went into the Boulder Quarry and came to the end of the dungeon.

Medicham: Something about this place feels different somehow.

Gardevoir: So far the path has been pretty straight without ever diverging. Maybe we got lost without realizing it.

Then a booming voice was heard.

Voice: How dare you invade Aggron's territory.

Lopunny: We didn't know.

Aggron: Graa-ha-ha-ha-ha! You didn't know. Then allow me to teach you. Come on out Lairon!

Then six small steel reptiles burst through the walls surrounding the girls. Then from the ground came a big steel dinosaur creature.

Aggron: We show no mery to those who invade our territory! That's the law of this land!

Lopunny: We apologize that we wandered into your territory, but we didn't know.

Rukia: But its still unreasonable to attack us without listening to reason.

Gardevoir: We don't intend to fight you.

Medicham: But if you're going to insist on fighting, then we'll be your opponents.

Aggron: How long can you ladies keep up that composure? Let's go Lairon! Get them!

Girls: Let's go!

The fight with Aggron then began.

Gardevoir: We need to get rid of the Lairon first.

Yumi: Ember!

Kari: Double Slap!

Nami: Quick Attack!

Runo: Discharge!

Rukia: Fire Spin!

The attacks hit the Lairon head on, knocking them all out.

Aggron: All right then. Iron Head!

Aggron the charged at the heroes but missed and hit the wall.

Medicham: Let's wrap things up! Hi Jump Kick!

Gardevoir: Psychic!

Lopunny: Jump Kick!

All three attacks hit Aggron directly knocking him out.

Aggron: Run boys! Run! Mommy! The mean girls beat me up!

They all ran for it.

Nami: And don't come back!

They then proceeded to a split path.

Runo: Which way should we go?

Gardevoir: I think we should go down the left.

They went down the left path only to return to where they were before.

Medicham: Maybe the right?

They went down the right path and ended up back at the point where they were before.

Yumi: It doesn't make any sense. If we go down one path, we go back here. If we go up the other, the same result.

Medicham: That means we're stuck in a rut.

Then an apple rolled by with Wigglytuff following.

Wigglytuff: I caught you! My Perfect Apple.

Gardevoir: Wigglytuff?

Wigglytuff: It's Team Charm and my other friendly friends.

Medicham: You've come in search of the treasure as well.

Wigglytuff: Treasure? I don't know about that. I was just chasing my perfect apple.

Rukia: Its hard to believe he just blundered in here.

Wigglytuff: So I see you have a problem on which way to go. You helped me so I help you. You should go down the path not seen.

Wigglytuff then dropped the apple and it phased through the wall. Wigglytuff then ran through to get it.

Kari: A secret entrance! It must lead to the treasure.

They soon walked through the wall to a large room with a lone treasure chest.

Lopunny: That must be the treasure.

Nami: Out of the way!

She ran to the chest and opened it.

Nami: I don't believe it.

Medicham: It is undescribable.

Nami: If by that you mean empty, then yeah.

Gardevoir: What!

Medicham: EMPTY!?

Then Team AWD came by and saw the empty chest.

Weavile: So you already claimed the treasure.

Runo: No! You three don't understand.

Drapion: Quiet. Now hand over the loot and we'll call it even.

Lopunny: How dear you make these false accusations.

Gardevoir: We made a promise to Sentret too. Looks like we'll be able to keep it.

Weavile: Arbok! Drapion! Let's go!

Both: Right boss!

Girls: Let's go!

Both teams continusly clashed and clashed until..

Voice: YOOM-TAH!

Then appeared Wigglytuff.

Lopunny: Wigglytuff?

Weavile: This is Wiggltuff?! The exploration prodigy? This is him?

Wigglytuff: Stop fighting please. You have all been tricked.

All: Tricked?

Wigglytuff: So he could protect the treasure.(turns to treasure chest)Isn't that right?

The chest then transformed into a pink blob.

Wigglytuff: His name is Ditto. He's a pokemon that can use the move Transform. Which takes the form of any pokemon.

Nami: So he transformed into a treasure chest.

Yumi: He was probably the one who stole all of Wigglytuff's food.

Ditto: Yes, it is true. But, that's not all. I was also Bellossom to keep you away and Sentret to trap you. I was told that you all would try and take my treasure.

Rukia: Who would tell you such a thing?

Voice: I did!

They all turned to see a figure with a black dress and red lips.

Creature: I am Gothitelle. I am the Astral Body pokemon. The one who mislead Ditto so I could get the treasure, and second in command of the Dark Crew. I would have succeeded if Wigglytuff hadn't interfered. This mission has been a failure. Ahh!

Then Gothitelle collapsed with a vision in her mind.

Gothitelle: This is troublesome. I must go.

Then Gothitelle warped out.

Weavile: That was strange.

Lopunny: What was the treasure anyway?

Ditto: I'll show you.

Ditto then showed then a blue gear.

Medicham: What is it?

Ditto: A time gear. I stay in this cave to protect it form theives.

Weavile: This was a bust. Let's go, boys.

Runo: Your not gonna take it?

Weavile: Only a fool would take that.

Team AWD soon left the caves for parts nknown.

Lopunny: Guess we gotta hit the trail too.

Wigglytuff: Wait for me.

Team Charm and Wigglytuff left, leaving the five grils behind.

Yumi: Something doesn't add up. Why would Gothitelle want this?

Then a flash of light happened and they vanished.

meanwhile in a dark place.

Figure: Did you get it?

Gothitelle: No Master! But while I was there I had a vision.

Figure: A vision?

Gothitelle: It was of your demise. I saw two pokemon and five dimensional heroes defeating you.

Figure: You have done well, my darling Gothitelle. I already have the perfect assasin. A rooming mercenary named Amadeus Flux. He will annialate them.

back to present...

Flux: And that's how it happened. We continue with the main story tomorrow. Farewell.


	23. The Guild's Crew and Lapras

The team soon arrived to the entrance of the guild.

Luffy: Here we are, guys. Wigglytuff's Guild.

Ichigo: Feels as if we've been gone a long time.

Davis: But now that we're here, its kinda awkward to go in. We were taken away in front of everyone's eyes. It would be sort of strange to suddenly show up.

Riolu: No. We can't be acting bashful now.

Aelita: We have to tell them the truth.

Riolu: I'll stand above the sentry post.

Riolu the walked onto the grate.

Diglett: Pokemon detected! Pokemon Detected!

Loudred: Whose footprint? Whose footprint?

Diglett: The footprint belongs to... The f-f-footprint belongs to...

Loudred: What's wrong, Digglett? Where do you think your burrowing off to.

Diglett: That footprint is Riolu's!

Everyone: What!?

Diglett then popped out of the ground.

Diglett: It is Riolu! And the rest of Team Sky, too.

Dan: Diglett! Long time no see!

Then the rest of the guild rushed out to greet them.

Sunflora: Oh my gosh! It really is them.

Loudred: You're all alive!

Chimecho: We worried so much about you!

Bidoof: I-I was, by golly.

TK: Everyone... We're home.

Then Chatot came out with Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff: Welcome home, Team Sky.

They later the events that had transpired and what was really going on.

Chatot: What?! Let me get this story straight.

Yumi: All right.

Chatot: Let me summarize. First... Grovyle and his friends are actually the good guys? And they were collecting time gears to save the worlds?

Julie: Right so far.

Chatot: An dthe great Dusknoir only pretended to be kind and helpful? But he was actually a heinous and wicked villain?

Chopper: Yes... though we didn't really phrase it as "heinous and wicked".

Chatot: And Pikachu was really Grovyle's partner?

Pikachu: Yes.

Chatot: So Dusknoir wanted to get rid of both Pikachu and Grovyle? So he took them to the future?

Odd: And us too. Not a very cheery place.

Chatot: Then you managed to escape from Dusknoir by the skin of your teeth?

Kari: And we barely made it back home from the future.

Chatot: Finally, this planet will soon become paralyzed and to prevent that Grovyle and his friend shave started gathering time gears again. Meanwhile you guys are looking for a place called the Hidden Land? Is that all of it?

Zoro: Yes, that's all of it!

Chatot then began to laugh.

Chatot: All of you must have had a bad dream or something. Why don't you go to your rooms and get some rest.

Runo: But its true.

Chatot: I'm sure all of you are suffering from exhaustion.

Kon: Seriously, we're telling the truth here.

Chatot: Now stop it. So tell me! Is there any part of this story even remotely plausible? A place calle dthe Hidden Land? I'm the head of intelligence here, and I've never heard of such a place. And the great Dusknoir is far to kind to do anything like you've alleged.

Riolu: I couldn't believe it either.. It came as a huge shock. And was really hard to accept.

Chatot: I'll hear no more of this. I don't care what you say! The great Dusknoir, the villain?! That's simply unbelievable. Can anyone seriously think of Dusknoir as a villain?!

Dugtrio: We hold Dusknoir to high esteem's. We cannot believe.

Chatot: See? Everyone share's the same opinion.

Sunflora: There is something I don't understand. When the great Dusknoir was leaving, he grabbed Pikachu and Riolu. And two unknown pokemon grabbed the others.

Chatot: But that is just crazy.

Sunflora: Call me crazy because I believe them.

Loudred: Me too!

Corphish: That's right!

Bidoof: Same here!

Chimecho: There story must be true.

Chatot: You believe what their claiming?

All: Yes!

Wigglytuff: I'll have to believe them too. Now let's start searching for the Hidden Land!

Chatot: Right!

Nami: Wait! Just a minute ago you said it was all a lie.

Chatot: I believed you all from the start. But we will start now. All right! Team Sky, I think there might be someone that can help us with the Hidden Land's location. Torkoal, the town elder.

Jeremie: Right! He's that pokemon at the Hot Springs.

Chatot: Right. We start tomorrow.

the next day at the Hot Springs.

Torkoal: Ah, my young friends! Come to wash away your exhaustion?

Cody: Not today, Torkoal.

Shun: We need some information on the Hidden Land.

Torkoal: The Hidden Land? I've heard of it. It is a place of legend. It is tattered lore at best, handed down by oral tradition. It lies beyond the sea in a hidden place. It only allows the chosen to go there.

Marucho: What are the qualifications?

Torkoal: You know. I cannot remember. Now I remember. You need proof of some sort. Yes, that was it. And that would be... Forgive me. I've forgotten again. I'm sorry to disappoint.

Rukia: Can you recall anything else?

Torkoal: That's all.

Usopp: Guess we'll catch you later.

They all soon returned to the guild.

Uryuu: Well, that was disappointing.

Loudred: We got a visitor. It's Torkoal the town elder.

Torkoal: Finally caught up with you. I remembered what the proof is. It bears a small series of patterns. It is very old. You rarely see this pattern.

Aelita: Feels like we have seen that recently. Wait a minute!

Pikachu: Riolu! Your relic fragment!

Riolu: You think?

Riolu then got out the fragment.

Torkoal: That's it exactly!

Wigglytuff: Chatot! We've seen this pattern somewhere.

Chatot: Yes, in the Brine Cave. But the bandit!

Sanji: Bandit?

Wigglytuff: Brine Cave is home to a vicious bandit and his crew. He'll attack anyone who enters.

Ulrich: Then we'll enter the Brine Cave and beat that bandit down.

Torkoal then left the guild but was ambushed by a familiar team.

Skuntank: Hold it, old timer.

Torkoal: What do you want?

SKuntank: Well, we're Team Skull.

Zubat: Did you have business at Wigglytuff's Guild, old-timer?

Koffing: I overheard you say something that sounded fun.

Skuntank: Something about the Hidden Land. Why don't we chat somewhere were we won't be disturbed?

Later at the beach...

Riolu: I can't believe it. Hmm? Strange. Normally the Krabby are out blowing bubbles into the evening sky. Just look at the sunset.

Yumi: Tomorrow we head to the Brine Cave and reach the Hidden Land to save this world and ours.

Piakchu: What's that in the horizon?

They then see a large tortoise like creature gliding on the water.

Riolu: That's a little strange. We'll we better rest up for tomorrow.

They then left and Team Skull entered.

Skuntank: The only reason the Krabby aren't here is because we scared them out. Boys, we need that relic to find our treasure on the Hidden Land.

later in a secluded area was the creature and Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff: Lapras! Long time no see!

Lapras: Its been too long, Wigglytuff. I have always meant to thank you for what you have done. I appreciate the promise you made.

Wigglytuff: That's why I'm here. An urgent situation as come up and we need to break this promise.

The next day.

Chatot: All right! Its off to the Brine Cave with us.

They soon arrived to the Brine Cave.

Chatot: Since I have been here before, you will need me as your guide. The guildmaster ran off on an errand so it is just us.

Loudred: Good luck guys. We're counting on you.

They then entered the Brine Cave. As they traveled, they reached a midpoint.

Chatot: We're almost there. Just a few more floors.

Then Team Skull ran into RIolu knocking away the relic fragment.

Koffing: Excuusssse us! Long time no see, weaklings.

All: Team Skull?!

Skuntank: Is this it? The relic fragment?

Skuntank then picked it up.

Koffing: This is the second time your getting mugged for this.

Zubat: You don't learn very well, that's for sure.

Chatot: I'm not following what's going on here. I haven't seen you three since the expedition. I fretted for your well being.

Skuntank: Worried, huh? Chaw-haw-haw! Your guild's full of gullible nincompoops just waiting to be fleeced.

Chatot: Your demeanor and language seem to be much coarser now.

Aelita: Chatot! They were decieving the guild the whole time. They only followed us on the expedition so they could get the treasure. They're all a bunch of crooks.

Skuntank: And now that we have your relic fragment, we'll be going to the Hidden Land and swiping all that treasure. LATER, LOSERS!

Team Skull then proceeded ahead.

Chatot: Play me for a fool will they? Big mistake!

Chatot then followed after them.

Odd: Chatot! Wait!

Rukia: We better go after him.

They quickly followed Chatot through the cave til they lost sight of him, but found a beaten down Team Skull instead.

Riolu: What happened to you guys?

Zoro: Were you attacked by the bandits?

Koffing: You knew it was coming? Would have been good to know.

Zubat: Not that you'd tell us.

Skuntank the dropped the relic fragment.

Skuntank: Oops! How unlike me. What are you waiting for? Take it and go.

Riolu then picked up the fragment.

Runo: Thank you, Skuntank.

Skuntank: Whatever. Just go!

The team then left the injured Team Skull behind. They then met up with Chatot.

Chatot: Be alert! They're close by! I saw them and I gave chase. They are still in this room.

They looked around carefully.

Aelita: How did they appear last time?

Chatot: They looked like they appeared out of no where, but they really came from...!

Chatot and Aelita then looked up to see the crooks themselves.

Aelita: They're above us!

They jumped down infront of them.

Bandit: I am Kabutops!

Henchmen: And the Omastar brothers!

Kabutops: All trespassers need to be taught a lesson! Take that!

Before Kabutops could hit them, Chatot blocked the shot. He then fell to the ground.

All: Chatot!

Omastar 1: Hey, Kabutops! That big hero's been here before.

Kabutops: I remember. This is the second time he's done this.

Aelita: Leave Chatot alone. Your gonna pay for this! Ifeel a strange new power. Whirlpool!

The spinning whirlpool swept up the three and sent them flying into the ocean nearby.

Aelita: Good riddance. Chatot! Are you all right?

Wigglytuff: Chatot!

They turned to see Wigglytuff with Grovyle's group.

Loudred: Guildmaster! What the? Grovyle?

Chatot: This is so embarassing. Being knocked out by the same enemies twice.

Wigglytuff: Actually, when Kabutops's gang sprang out at us... you sheilded me. I sent them packing after that. I wouldn't be here if you haden't shielded me.

Chatot: That's what happened? I am such a lucky pokemon to have a friend like you.

He then fell over.

Wigglytuff: Chatot!

Grovyle: Stay calm.

Chad: He's just exhausted. He'll be fine.

William: You need to get him back to the guild now!

Wigglytuff: We'll take him back to the guild. You have a mission to complete.

Team Sky and Grovyle's group continued on.

Nami: How did you get here so fast?

Alice: Wigglytuff brought us. Even though we planned to join you anyway.

Renji: What about the time gears?

Robin: We have all five. And Jexi said he'd meet us shortly.

They soon arrived to a cove. Then down sailed Lapras.

Lapras: Team Sky and Grovyle. I am Lapras. I will be your guide to the Hidden Land. Now get on my back.

Ken: We all can't fit on your back.

Lapras: Your friend has that covered.

Then a small cruiser came floating down. It opened to reveal Jexi.

Jexi: Hey, guys.

Kon: Where did you get this thing?

Jexi: I stole it from Flux when I went to find the deactivation codes for the charges he set.

Pikachu, Riolu, Grovyle, Luffy, Aelita, Dan, Davis and Ichigo got on her back while the rest got on the ship.

Jeremie: This is pretty roomie.

Jexi: It gets better. Look what I found on Flux's ship.

They then saw three treasures.

Julie: The last of the seven treasures.

Jexi: You weren't the only ones collecting them. Now let's finish this.

to be continued...


	24. Hidden Land and Team Crusader's Return

Dan: So you asked Wigglytuff not to tell anyone? But why didn't you want anyone investigating the pattern?

Lapras: In the Hidden Land is Temporal Tower where Dialga reigns. Dialga feared that intruders could wreck havoc at the tower that regulates time. Dialga decided to protect Temporal Tower. He hid the Hidden Land in a gap of time.

Davis: A gap in time?

Lapras: Yes. It is hard to explain, but it is a gap in time itself...Its the space between parts of a split second.

Grovyle: I see. No wonder the place couldn't be found. No one could ever hope to go to such a place.

Lapras: Dialga only left one key for entering the Hidden Land.

Riolu: The relic fragment.

the next morning...

Ichigo: Hey, Lapras. You've been swimming for a long time. Are you doing okay?

Lapras: I'm fine. Besides, we're almost there. It's coming into view now. Do you see where the sea looks a little different?

Grovyle: It's true. The waves are al twisted up.

Luffy: Whta is this place?

Lapras: The edge of the gap of time. That is the portal through which we will go to the Hidden Land. Your friends will pass through since they are following me.

Then Lapras started to float.

Chopper: Lapras is flying!

Jexi: No. She's riding the sea of time.

They then saw a giant floating island in the middle of the sky.

Dan: Lapras? Is that the Hidden Land?

Lapras: That is the Hidden Land. We're going in.

Lapras then landed near a patch of land along with the ship.

Odd: Look at that!

Jexi: It's Temporal Tower. That's where we have to go. That's where the time gears must go.

Julie: But its floating in the sky. How are we suppose to reach it?

Lapras: You must take the Rainbow Stoneship. It is the only way. You'll find it at the Hidden Highland in the Old Ruins.

William: Thanks Lapras.

They then ventured into the Hidden Land.

Meanwhile on a small floating rock stood Flux.

Flux: Now for a final checklist. Chair to watch explosion? Check. Charges in place? Check. Heores on Hidden Land? Che- What?!

He then looked out to Hidden Land to see the heroes.

Flux: If they reach the tower, they'll disable all of my charges. I better get Dusknoir on this.

Meanwhile the heroes had just arrived to the Old Ruins.

Robin: Look at all these paintings. They must date back to ancient times.

Marucho: Up ahead. I see something.

Grovyle: It must be the temple of the old ruins.

Jeremie: Let's head up the stairs.

They climbed the stairs to the top to see the familiar pattern

Ken: It's on this temple too.

Alice: Look! There's a small indent in the middle here.

Pikachu: There's a stone tablet.

Grovyle: Its in Unown language. I can translate it.

Riolu: So Grovyle?

Grovyle: Got it! This place itself is the Rainbow Stoneship. And that indention there is for the relic fragment. Place it in and we will be flying to Temporal Tower.

But before they could place, they were suddenly attacked by Sableye.

Sableye 1: That's quite enough.

Runo: Sableye?

Dusknoir: Hoo-hoo-ha-ha!

Then Dusknoir himself arrived.

Renji: Dusknoir.

Shun: How did you even get here?

Dusknoir: Master Dialga warped us here directly. I knew you would come here. Bring them down the temple!

The Sableye then circled them and dragged them down to see a dimensional hole.

Dusknoir: This is your end. You could have played ball, but you leave us no choice.

Zoro: Bring it, you one eyed freak.

Dusknoir: Very well. Dark Pulse!

The attack was about to hit until...

Voice: Stone Edge!

Several stones collided with the Dark Pulse canceling it out.

Dusknoir: What the?

Ulrich: It couldn't be?

They turned to see five familiar figures.

Pawniard: You will pay for this!

Dusknoir: Just who do you five think you are?

Pawniard: The sharpest of blades, I am Pawniard!

Fraxure: The mightiest of dragons, I am Fraxure!

Snorunt: The coldest of women, I am Snorunt!

Bastiodon: The hardest of shields, I am Bastiodon!

Krokorok: The brains of the operation, I am Krokorok!

All five: We are Team Crusader and we will make you pay!

Yumi: What are you five doing here?

Krokorok: Well, we were traveling and we just couldn't get you kids out of our minds, so we followed you in secret. Besides, we have unfinished business with Dusknoir.

Fraxure: Dragon Rage!

Pawniard: X-scissor!

Snorunt: Ice Beam!

Bastiodon: Flash Cannon!

All four of the attacks hit the Sableye, knocking them out.

Dusknoir: Enough! This will be the end!

The mouth on Dusknoir's stomach then opens and starts taking in power.

TK: He's going to do something.

Uryuu: Wait! The mouth on his stomach. I have an idea. When he fires the attack, we counter it and send it back into his stomach.

Rukia: That could work.

Dusknoir: Get ready! Shadow Ball!

The ball of darkness then fired straight at the heroes.

Grovyle: Energy Ball!

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

All three of these attacks knocked the ball back into Dusknoir's stomach causing an explosion, which knocked out Dusknoir.

Sableye 2: Master Dusknoir!

Sableye 3: They beat Master Dusknoir.

Sableye 4: Run for it!

All of the Sableye then ran into the dimensional hole out of fear.

William: Your Sableye ran off. You have no reliable allies.

Riolu: I'll take the relic up to the Rainbow Stoneship.

Riolu then went up the steps.

Dusknoir: Grovyle, why? If you change history, then we will no longer exist.

Nami: The pokemon of the future will cease to exist?

Grovyle: I am afraid that is true. I knew that would happen when we got up there. I went ahead with it anyway. So that every world could have a chance at life.

Pikachu: But wouldn't that be the same for a human from the future?

Luffy: Forget it! We will not lose our friends.

Pikachu: No! We must do this. Even if it means we will never see each other again. Guys. PLease don't tell Riolu. Not yet.

Dusknoir: So heartwarming. Too bad you bought me enough time to recover. Shadow Punch!

Grovyle and his gang got in front of the heroes and blocked the attack.

William: Not today, Dusknoir. Or should we say not tomorrow.

Grovyle and his group then grabbed onto Dusknoir.

Dusknoir: What are you doing?

Robin: We're heading back to the future and we're taking you with us!

Dusknoir: What!

Riolu then climbed down.

Riolu: The ship's ready. Grovyle, guys! What are you doing?

Ken: We're taking Dusknoir back to the future.

Grovyle: Pikachu! It's up to all of you now.

He then dropped down all five time gears.

Grovyle: Riolu! I will never come back. But I want you to promise that you will watch Pikachu's back. You two are the greatest of combinations!

The six then leaped with Dusknoir in tow.

Dusknoir: Unhand me! Release me!

Chad: Sorry, Dusknoir. But that will not happen.

Grovyle: Protect the sunrise, with all your might.

They finally pass through and the hole closes.

Pikachu: Grovyle.

Kon: We can't let their sacrifice be in vain. So its up to Temporal Tower.

Krokorok: For the team!

All: For the team!

Jexi: Get ready, Dialga. We're coming for you.

Stay tuned for the epic final battle.


	25. The Final Adventure for now

As the heroes climbed the temple, the middle if it started glowing brighter and brighter.

Riolu: It's about to take off.

They all quickly get on just as it was about to take off. As it flew through the sky, it left a beautiful rainbow.

Chopper: There it is!

Pikachu: Temporal Tower.

The ship soon docks at a stone road leading to the tower entrance. They all get off and arrive at the entrance.

Luffy: We're nearly there.

Ichigo: There's no turning back now.

Dan: Look up!

Shun: The top of Temporal Tower's glowing red... What could that be?

Davis: Let's hustle.

The ground then started to shake.

Renji: The tower's getting more and more unstable as we speak. We need to act now.

Jexi: Me and Team Crusader will stay behind and defuse the charges. You all go ahead.

They all soon entered leaving the rest behind.

Krokorok: Say, how are you so sure he won't detonate them while we're defusing them?

Jexi: Let's just say not all of his batteries are there.

meanwhile at the rock.

Flux: Jexi defusing my charges? What a great day! I get paid and I eliminate my number one nemesis.

He pressed the detonation switch but nothing happened.

Flux: What the? Where are the batteries? Now I have to get more.

later at the top of the tower...

Zoro: This is the top of Temporal Tower.

Ulrich: Look at the sky!

They look up to see red clouds swirling. They then rush up to an alter of some sort that has five indentments.

Pikachu: This must be where the time gears go.

Jeremie: If we put the time gears in the proper slots, we just might prevent time from stopping!

But before they could a familiar voice was heard.

Voice: You! YOU SEEK THE DESTRUCTION OF TEMPORAL TOWER!

Julie: Wrong. We're here to stop time from stopping.

Voice: TIME...STOPPING...TIME...GRAOOOOOHHHH!

Then down came Primal Dialga himself.

Nami: Dialga!

Dialga: YOU DARE BRING RUIN TO THE TOWER!

Runo: Listen, Dialga! We want to prevent the tower from collapsing.

Dialga: SILENCE! FOR ALL THOSE WHO THREATEN TEMPORAL TOWER...I WILL SHOW NO MERCY!

Rukia: Its no use. He's just not listening to us.

Uryuu: Dialga's losing cnontrol because of time breaking down. But he isn't like Primal Dialga in the future.

Yumi: He's not yet fully consumed by the darkness!

Sanji: Here he comes.

Riolu: The final battle.

Pikachu: Team Sky vs Primal Dialga!

The battle then began.

Cody: If we're gonna take him down, we need to use all of our attacks at once.

All: Right!

Dialga: Roar of Time!

Then a powerful wave of energy enveloped the field and hit everyone.

Usopp: He's pretty powerful.

Riolu: He must have a weak spot. That's it! The diamond in his chest. We'll focus our attacks on that.

Sanji: Hi Jump Kick!

Yolei: Leaf Storm!

Odd: Night Slash!

Julie: Rock Throw!

Uryuu: Energy Ball!

Zoro: X-Scissor!

Shun: Bullet Seed!

Ulrich: Aqua Jet!

TK: Water Gun!

Renji: Swift!

Nami: Quick Attack!

Rukia: Fire Spin!

Yumi: Ember!

Kari: Blizzard!

Runo: Discharge!

Jeremie: Hydro Pump!

Marucho: Water Pulse!

Kon: Thunder!

Cody: Bone Rush!

Usopp: Mud Shot!

Chopper: Heavy Gong!

Dan: Dragon Rage!

Davis: Fire Blast!

Luffy: Flame Wheel!

Aelita: Whirl Pool!

Ichigo: Solar Beam!

Riolu: Focus Blast!

All the attack hit straight on Dialga's diamond.

Riolu: Pikachu! Finish it!

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

As Pikachu ran toward Dialga at top speed, he remembered all of his past adventures, then he finally ran into the diamond itself.

Dialga: GRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!

With that Dialga fell.

Usopp: We did it.

Chopper: We beat Dialga!

Aelita: We have to hurry and insert the time gears!

They ran to the alter and inserted all five time gears. The red on the top of the tower then changed to blue. And before the tower could collapse a flash occured. Revealing that the red clouds had vanished.

Aelita: Ugh! Are we still in Temporal Tower?

Dialga: Yes.

The group turns to see a back to normal Dialga.

Dialga: I have regained my reason. Temporal Tower has taken severe damage but it will survive. Now Observe.

Dialga then began showing the heroes the world back to normal.

Luffy: Its Treeshroud Forest. Its back to normal.

Riolu: Now its Treasure Town. Everyone looks so happy.

Davis: Its Temporal Tower. It looks heavily damaged, but its still standing. It didn't collapse. And Jexi and Team Crusader got all of the charges defused.

Dialga: Temporal Tower survived the crisis. Time has returned to normal here. Thus, it resumes where it has stopped. You all have truely saved this world. Now I will see to the repair of the tower.

Team Sky then left the tower and rejoined with the others.

Pawniard: You guys should have seen us. We we're removing charges left and right. But all 39 have been destroyed.

Jexi: Actually, there were 40.

Fraxure: Then where's the last one?

Jexi: I have it well placed.

meanwhile we see the last charge under flux's chair.

Flux: Finally found the batteries. And KABOOM!

Then the rock exploded into billions of pieces allowing Flux to drop into the ocean.

Flux: Curse you, Jexi the Hunter! Well, I suppose it can't get any worse.

Then a large fin floated by Flux.

Flux: Uh-oh.

back to the heroes..

As they walked back to the ship, Pikachu felt his entire body feel heavier and heavier. Then a small light eminated from Pikachu's body.

Pikachu: I guess its time. My time with Riolu ends now.

Riolu: Pikachu? What's wrong with you?

Pikachu: Sorry, Riolu. I kept this to myself for a long time...It looks like I have to say good-bye.

Riolu: Good-bye?! What do you mean?!

Pikachu: Dusknoir told me. If we changed the future, the pokemon from the future would disappear...That's why I'm destined to disappear too.

Riolu: Why? I don't understand?

Pikachu: Thank you for everything. I'm going to disappear from here now... But, Riolu.. I'll never forget you.

Riolu: But I only made it this far because of you, Pikachu. You made me strong, Pikachu. If you go, I don't know what I'd do.

Pikachu: No, Riolu. You have to be strong on your own. You have to live! You have to go home and tell everyone about what happened here. So that nothing like this ever happens again. I'm glad we got to train together at the guild. I'm glad we had so many adventures together. Also, I'm glad I met you and everyone else.

The two friend sthen hugged eachother before Pikachu vanished entirely.

Riolu: Pikachu!

Riolu stood there and sobbed about the loss of his friend. The others then guided him back to the ship. They soon returned to Treasure Town and told a story of hope for world peace. So day's passed and then later we see Riolu reminising about Pikachu.

Riolu: But Pikachu isn't here anymore.

Bidoof: Riolu!

Dan: We thought we found you here.

Aelita: Dan, we should let him be.

meanwhile at Temporal Tower...

Dialga: Riolu. When you said good-bye to this place from the Rainbow Stoneship. Your sorrow was felt even here. If that is how you feel now and if Pikachu were to share those feelings...I will grant your wish. The worlds need both of you for the upcoming task. That is why... I will trust you with a gift. I leave to you... the future! This is my thanks.

Dialga then roared his mighty roar.

While at the beach a bright light formed and when it faded, Pikachu was standing there. Riolu and Pikachu then ran to each other with open arms. The other heroes then turned and saw the friends that went to the future back on the beach. They ran to them and welcomed them back.

Meanhwhile...

Flux: Well folks. That's how the first plan ended. Also another announcement. I will not be showing the last special episode because of certain things. But the next plan features the clash between the heroes and my employer and the heart warming ending of this little series. Now if you excuse me.

Flux was still swimming away from the Sharpedo.

Flux: Don't you ever quit?

The End! Or is it?


	26. Graduation Exam and Pawniard vs Ichigo

Jexi: Hey guys. I'll be filling in for Flux today since he's swimming with the sharks. hehehe. Anyway, thanks to the heroes efforts, the planet's paralysis was averted. I decided to stay behind and try and find Flux's employer. Team Crusader left the heroes to assist me in the search. But now, we talk about what happened the day after Pikachu returned.

Riolu: What?! Graduation?!

Chatot: That's right. Graduation from the guild. If you graduate you can leave the guild. You'll be rid of the harsh daily training. That all depends on passing the graduation exam.

Corphish: We've been around longer than these guys. Why do they get to take it before anyone else?

Chatot: They've already proven worthy many times. Plus they saved the world. So they deserve a chance.

Wiglgytuff: For your exam, you will explore the depths of a wood named Mystifying Forest. There you will find a place called Luminous Spring.

Luffy: Luminous Spring?

Wigglytuff: Its where pokemon once went to evolve.

Dan: Evolve?

Robin: I've heard of it. Its a process where a pokemon changes its form to gain new powers and abilities.

Chatot: We want you to travel to Luminous Spring and retrieve its treasure. If you bring it back, you pass the exam. You will be recognized as a fully trained exploration team.

Davis: We'll give you that treasure and pass with flying colors.

Wigglytuff: But one thing, you need to watch out for the grandmaster of all thing bad.

Ichigo: The grandmaster of all things bad?

Wigglytuff: He's terribly wicked and will do anything to harm you. And his minions are crooked too.

Aelita: He won't be much of a problem.

TK: I mean we beat Dialga. This grandmaster will be easy.

Chatot: All right then. Good luck.

The group then left to the Mystifying Forest. They traveled deeper and deeper into the thick of it.

Chopper: Luminous Spring can't be too much farther.

Teddiursa: Team Sky!

They all turn to see Teddiursa and Ursaring.

Runo: Teddiursa and Ursaring?

Rukia: You're here too?

Teddiursa: Yup.

Ursaring: We often come up here to play. So, how's it going?

Teddiursa: What are you doing here anyway?

Odd: We're searching for Luminous Spring.

Teddiursa: Luminous Spring? That's just up ahead. In fact, we were on our way there.

Julie: Really?

Ursaring: You can come with us if you want?

Marucho: That sounds fine.

But as the heroes followed, they all fell in the hole except for Ichigo.

Ichigo: Guys! I'll get you out!

Voice: No you won't!

He then turned to see Pawniard.

Ichigo: Pawniard?

Pawniard: That's right. I wanna battle you, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Ichigo: How do you know my full name?

Pawniard: I saw it in one of Jexi's files about your world. It says you have skill with a sword. So I wanna fight you to see who is the sharpest of blades. You may not have your sword in this world, but that doesn't mean you can't fight me. Now prepar eyourself and steel your nerves.

Ichigo: All right. But your gonna regret it.

meanwhile at the bottom of the pit...

Yumi: Ugh! A pit trap. That was unexpected.

Then the room got darker.

William: The holes closing up.

Then everything was dark.

Pikachu: Everything's so dark. Can't see a thing.

Voice: Mwahahaha! Welcome to the world of darkness. I am the grandmaster of all things bad!

Voice 2: And we are his faithful minions.

All villains: Mwahahaha.

Grandmaster: Now to beat you down.

It then started to get lighter and revealed the entire guild.

Kon: Wigglytuff?

Zoro: And everyone else?

Jeremie: What the heck is going on here?

Chatot: Bidoof! Why did you take the cover off?

Bidof: Whoops! Sorry. But I thought it'd be too dark down there for you all, so I opened it up.

Chatot: What a farce.

Usopp: Wigglytuff? Could you please tell us what's going on?

Wigglytuff: Who's Wigglytuff? I am the Grandmaster of all things bad.

Chatot: And we are his faithful minions.

Wigglytuff: You will pay for blundering into our lair. YOOM-TAH!

Chad: Looks like we have to beat them all first.

Meanwhile up above...

Pawniard: Now we fight! Night Slash!

The slash then hit Ichigo in the leg before he could dodge.

Ichigo: He's so fast.

Pawniard: I should be. Before I was a member of Team Crusader, I was a knight in Queen Serperior's court. Now I use my abilities to defeat you. Fury Cutter!

Ichigo dodged just in time.

Ichigo: Razor Leaf!

The attack hit Pawniard but wasn't that effective.

Pawniard: Now for the finale! Pawniard's amazing Guillotine attack.

As it made contact, an explosion followed. When it cleared, Ichigo was left lying on the ground.

Pawniard: Looks like I win.

Ichigo: Are you sure about that?

Pawniard: Impossible. It had complete contact on you.

The Ichigo started to glow.

Pawniard: Is that? It's Overgrow!

Ichigo: Now to wrap in up. Vine Whip!

The vines grabbed Pawniard and held him still.

Ichigo: Solarbeam!

The beam then hit the held in place Pawniard. He then let go as Pawniard fell.

Ichigo: Guys!

Then he saw the entire guild run out of there with the team following.

Ichigo: Should I ask what happened here?

Renji: Not now. Why is Pawniard here?

Pawniard: I was here to defeat your friend. But I got beat instead. You truly are the sharpest of blades. One day, when you become human again. I wanna battle sword to sword.

Ichigo: Sure Pawniard. Whatever you say.

The team then went forward to find a golden box and inside was a perfect apple.

Uryuu: We of course there would be a perfect apple. It's Wigglytuff.

They then traveled further to see Teddiursa and Ursaring.

Ursaring: You made it. Just in time to see Teddiursa evolve.

A voice was heard.

Voice: Those who seek evolution please step forward.

Teddiursa went into the light.

Voice: Do you seek evolution?

Teddiursa: Yes.

Voice: Do you require an item for it?

Teddiursa: No.

Voice: Let us begin.

Something began to happen to Teddiursa. His form is changing. Teddiursa evolved into Ursaring.

Alice: Teddiursa looks just like Ursaring now.

Ursaring 2: Hey, Ursaring. I evolved.

Ursaring 1: All that leveling up finally paid off.

Riolu: Now I wanna try it.

Riolu stepped into the light.

Voice: Young creature, you cannot evolve. Neither can the ones behind you.

Sanji: WHy not?

Voice: It has something to do with the distortion of the fabric of space.

Ulrich: That stinks. We better just head back home.

They soon returned to the guild.

Chatot: Well done. Not only did you return with the treasure, but you defeated the Grandmaster and Ichigo beat Pawniard by himself. Seeing all of this, I hereby say you all graduate from the guild.

Everyone: Yay!

Later at Sharpedo Bluff...

Riolu: Since we can't use our beds at the guild anymore, we can stay here and make it our headquarters.

Ken: This is the begining of a new era.

meanwhile we see Flux still swimming away from Sharpedo. He then saw the beach. He jumped on first chance he got.

Flux: Ha! Later sushi breath! Now to get my revenge. Jexi might be trying to find my employer. But he has no idea what he's about to come face to face with. Its up to you now, Leader of the Dark Crew. Its up to you, Darkrai!


	27. Sky Peak Part 1: Fraxure vs Dan

Flux: I'm back everybody. Now I will tell you another adventure these heroes had before the great battle to come. The story of the Sky Peak and the Shaymin Village. Enjoy.

They were just going about their normal business as usual until they got to Spinda's Cafe.

Riolu: Looks like there's someone at the cafe entrance.

Odd: What's going on?

Mr. Mime: Yeah. It seems there's some happy news for all the explorers.

Octillery: Now I'm really interested. I'm going to find out.

Mr. Mime: So will I.

The two then went down to the cafe.

Dan: We should propably see what it is too.

The team headed down to see dozens of pokemon gathering around Spinda.

Spinda: May I have everyone's attention! I have some happy news for everyone. Has anyone ever heard of Sky Peak?

Usopp: Sky Peak?

Mr. Mime: I have heard of it. Its a really tall mountain in the east. Its said that it is so tall it almost reaches beyond the sky. But its surrounded by an impassable mountain range so the route was lost.

Spinda: Very good. I say we explore it ourselves. We have recently found a small village near the mountain itself. And the whole village is populated by a colony of Shaymin.

Julie: Shaymin?

Spinda: I don't know that much about them either. But they are incredibly cute.

Kari: Cute?

Yolei: I'm interested.

Spinda: According to our survey team, Team Frontier, on the outskirts of the village, they found a path to Sky Peak Summit. Piles of treasures and new discoveries are awaiting us on this mountain.

Nami: Treasure!

Aelita: Discoveries.

Marucho: Wonderful.

Spinda: And it is all waiting for you.

All of the teams cheered as they rushed to the location of the village. The village was a lush wonderland filled with small creatures with grass on their backs(Shaymin).

Luffy: So this is Shaymin Village.

Davis: Its pretty peaceful.

Shaymin: Welcome to Shaymin Village. My name is Shaymin. I live here in this village with the other Shaymin. Did you come to climb Sky Peak?

Ulrich: We did.

Shaymin: Then I will be your guide up this mountain. Please follow me up the mountain.

The group then started their long trek up the mountain to untold riches. They then reached the second station where they rested until...

Voice: There you heroes are!

They turned to see a familiar dragon type.

Yumi: Fraxure? Why are you here?

Fraxure: I am here to challenge Dan Kuso!

Dan: Why me?

Fraxure: Your the leader of your group in your world. I wanna get stronger so I can become the dragon king. And battling you will be a step up. Now prepare for battle.

The battle between Dan and Fraxure then began.

Dan: Metal Claw!

The attack hit but did not do much damage.

Fraxure: You call that a claw attack. I'll show you a claw attack. Dragon Claw!

The attack hit knocking Dan into the wall.

Dan: Iron Tail!

The attack hit Fraxure on one of his tusks and snapped it clean off.

Fraxure: Ha! That didn't even hurt.

Uryuu: Maybe you should check again.

Fraxure felt his face til he noticed his tusk was gone.

Fraxure: That is it! I was hoping not to resort to this, but you asked for this. Draco Meteor!

Then a glowing ball was shot up and sent several meteors at Dan. When the smoke cleared, Dan was down on the ground.

Fraxure: That'll teach you.

Then Dan slowly started to get up.

Dan: You know Fraxure. Your not a bad fighter. But I am not throwing in the towel yet. I have some new moves to show. Fire Pledge!

Then a pinwheel of flames spouted up and surrounded Fraxure, inflicting lots of damage.

Dan: Now for the other one. Dragon Pulse!

The pulse of Dragon energy hit Fraxure hard enough to knock him out.

Fraxure: I give, You truly are a dragon master.

Dan: Nah. I'm just a brawler. Sorry about your tusk.

Fraxure: Its fine. I'll sharpen it. Later.

Fraxure then left back for his team. The group then traveled up to the third station.

Breloom: Hey! We're the survey team for Project P. Team Frontier. This mountain is pretty perilous so we made several base camps up the mountain.

They then continued up to the fourth clearing. They then passed it to the fifth clearing to see a Sneasel being hurt by five Carnivine.

Mawile: Are you alright? We've come to help.

Then Team Sky came by.

Renji: What are those things?

Robin: Carnivine.

Carnivine: What do you think your doing?

Mawile: We're Team Frontier. Only cowards gang up on one pokemon. We'll all be your opponents.

Jeremie: What?!

Carnivine: Not a bad idea.

to be continued...


	28. Sky Peak Part 2: Heores vs Garbodor

Carnivine 1: Vine Whip!

The attack missed the heroes.

Dan: Time to fight grass with fire. Fire Pledge!

Luffy: Flame Wheel!

Davis: Flamethrower!

Yumi: Ember!

Renji: Fire Spin!

All of the fire attacks hit all the Carnivine at once knocking them out.

Shaymin: You should be ashamed of yourselves.

Carnivine 2: It wasn't our fault. We found some treasure and that Sneasel took it.

Carnivine 3: Hey, he's gone. He ran off during the fight.

Shaymin: Carnivine! Please leave these guys alone.

Carnivine: Since its you, sure.

The Carnivine then left the area.

Shaymin: Those Cranivine claim this spot as their territory. Anyway, this is the 5th station, we're halfway there.

They then climbed til they reached the 6th station.

Breloom: Hey, its you guys. We made it before you so we made another base. The areas ahead are covered with snow so be careful.

They then reached the 7th station to see an unconscious Sneasel.

Nami: What happened?

Breloom: No clue. He fainted before we got here. We don't know what's wrong with him.

Shaymin: I'll go get help. There's a rescue expert at the 8th Station. This is serious. We'll go ahead Team Frontier.

Chopper: I'll watch him too.

meanwhile up near the summit...

Jexi: Hmmm?

Jexi was observing a pile of waste.

Jexi: This was deliberately dumped here so this place would perish. Definetly Flux's handy work. But why?

Then something jumped him from behind and knocked him out.

Meanwhile at the 8th Station...

Ampharos: Shaymin from the village! I was wondering who it was.

Shaymin: Ampharos, we don't have time to chat.

Alice: A Sneasel fainted in the 7th Station and he needs medical attention.

Ampharos then went to the 7th Station and got Sneasel up to the 8th.

Sneasel: Where am I?

Cody: You fainted at the 7th Station.

Yolei: If Ampharos hadn't gotten to you, things would have gotten worse.

Ampharos: It wasn't just me. Everyone came to your rescue. You all may continue up the mountain.

Yumi: Take good care of him, Ampharos.

They then continued up til they reached the 9th Station.

Jeremie: This is the last station til the summit.

Shaymin: There's something different from the last time I was here.

They continued til they reached the top which was covered with smog and toxic air.

Shaymin: This is terrible! How could this happen? Who could have done this?

Mawile: Who did this?

Voice: Icky, sticky...grimy, slimy... We love dirt and slime.

The group was then surrounded by a group of Grimer and Muk.

Shaymin: This isn't your home, you know that! Return to what pit you claim as your own.

Grimer: No. Noooooooooo.

Muk: If you got a problem, take it up with our new boss.

Then came in a large pokemon that looked like a trash heap.

Pokemon: I am Garbodor! Leader of these Grimer and Muk. This place is all ours. Leave or we hurt your little friend.

They then turned to see a tied up Jexi.

Heroes: Jexi!

Ichigo: Guess we gotta fight them.

The battle then began.

Machoke: Vital Throw!

Mawile: Vice Grip!

Breloom: Close Combat!

All the moves hit and knocked out the Grimer.

Cody: Bone Rush!

Usopp: Mud Slap!

Marucho: Mud Shot!

The three attacks hit and knocked out all the Muk.

Garbodor: Why you! Sludge Wave!

The Sludge Wave hit and knocked everyone to the ground.

Shaymin: Leave now, Garbodor!

Garbodor: And what if I don't, huh?

Shaymin then started to gather the polluted air into its body.

Shaymin: Seed...

Garbodor: Wait a minute.

Shaymin: Flaaaaaarrrrrrreeeee!

Then an explosion occured that knocked all of the Grimer, Muk and Garbodor into the sky and off the mountain. When the dust settled, there was only a beautiful array of Gracedia flowers. The group then went to untie Jexi.

Jexi: Thanks. Those pokemon got the jump on me. Flux planted garbage here so they would come here.

Kari: Why would he do that?

Jexi: He's stepping up his game. Now he wants all of you gone.

Breloom: Hey, come look at this.

The group then looked out to see a beautiful scenery of clouds and flowers.

Odd: Gotta say. It was pretty fun climbing this mountain. But how do we get down?

Shaymin: Leave that to me.

Shyamin then took in the pollen and transformed into Shyamin Sky Forme.

Shaymin: We Shaymin can change our form when in contact with Gracedia pollen. While in this form, I can fly. Now hold on.

Shaymin then dropped them off back to the village. The heroes returned to the bluff to talk about the adventure and Jexi left on his merry way.

Next time.. Scizor the Explorer and Davis vs Bastiodon!


	29. Scizor the Explorer & Davis vs Bastiodon

It was just a normal day for the heroes of Team Sky til they ran into Mr. Mime.

Mr. Mime: Hey, explorers. Off to do some more exploring? Then I have a little piece of info for you. Have you ever heard of the Explorer Scizor? His reputation stretched across this very world. But he disappeared during an exploration mission on Blizzard Island recently. Since you all have saved the world, I figured you could try and save him.

Ichigo: Sure. We'll rescue this Scizor guy.

meanwhile in the bushes...

Flux: Looks like sending that explorer to that frigid island would perfectly. When they get there, they'll have a very "chilly" reception. But I better follow to make sure this doesn't screw up.

They then set forth to Blizzard Island.

Odd: I can't believe how cold it is.

Riolu: We just need to hold out til we reach Scizor.

meanwhile...

Flux: Brrrr. Maybe I should have brought a jacket. Ah, there's the target.

He then looked at a sleeping white bear(Beartic).

Flux: Now for the rest of the plan.

He then took out a bat and bashed him with it.

Flux: Now for the letter" Dear Beartic, We, the heroes of Team Sky challenge you at these coordinates for a showdown. Your partner will be Froslass if we hadn't beaten her yet. Later." Sheer genious.

He then placed the letter and ran before Beartic awoke. Back with our heroes, they had just gotten to a large crack.

Marucho: There's a huge, jagged chasm cutting through the wall of ice.

Shun: Looks like it leads to a series of caves.

William: We may as well go in.

Voice: Hold it!

They turned to see another familiar face.

Renji: Bastiodon?

Bastiodon: That's right. And I am here to challenge you, Davis Motomiyato a battle.

Davis: Fine. I'll smoke you either way.

The battle then began.

Bastiodon: Iron Head!

The attack hit Davis and knocked him into the wall.

Davis: Not bad. Flamethrower!

Bastiodon: Iron Defense!

The flamethrower hit but was not as effective.

Bastiodon: Defense conquers offense. AncientPower!

The stones then flew into Davis and knocked him back.

Yolei: Davis!

Bastiodon: Now the time has come to wrap it up. Flash Cannon, go!

The attack hit but Davis was still standing.

Bastiodon: Huh? How the heck did you withstand that?

Davis: I'll admit, Bastiodon. Your tough. But I'm tougher.

he then started glowing red.

Aelita: It's Blaze!

Davis: Fire Blast!

Then a huge human shaped fire blast was shot and hit Bastiodon, knocking him out.

Bastiodon: Wow. Taking me down it one shot. Not bad. You got guts kid. Even my old boss would have trouble with you.

Bastiodon then left them.

Kari: We better go and save Scizor.

They then went further to see Scizor incased in a block of ice.

Nami: What could have frozen him like that?

Then a gust of cold wind gushed through.

Voice: Visitors...What a rare sight...

Then a pokemon that resembled a human appeared.

Pokemon: I am Froslass. I play the host for infrequent visitors to this land. Come and be chilled to the bone. Along with my new friend.

Then the Beartic from before appeared.

Beartic: I am Beartic! You will pay for messing with me, Team Sky.

Riolu: Okay, the boys will take Beartic while the girls take Froslass.

Then the battles began.

Beartic: Frost Breath!

The icy breath then hit the men but did not do that much damage.

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Chad: Aura Sphere!

Dan: Fire Pledge!

Luffy: Flamewheel!

The attacks hit Beartic knocking him out.

meanwhile with the girls...

Froslass: Icy Wind!

The frosty wind hit the girls.

Yumi: Ember!

Runo: Discharge!

Rukia: Fire Spin!

Julie: Rock Throw!

The attacks hit Froslass knocking her out.

meanwhile far away from the fight...

Flux: Looks like I have some rethinking to do. Now to get back to my... Hey, where's my boat?

He then saw the heroes riding it with Scizor in tow.

Flux: Looks like I'm swimming home.

He then jumped in and fin popped out.

Flux: Oh no! Not again!

But was a Carvanha instead.

Flux: Ha! For a minute there I was really scared.

Then the Carvanha bit him and other Carvanha started coming out. He then started franticaaly swimming away from them.

Back in Treasure Town...

Scizor: Thank you all for saving me from that Froslass. I must repay you. I know. I am an honorary member of the Pokemon Exploration Team Federation. And I confer upon you the Secret Rank. Please give me you badges.

He then marked them with a special seal.

Scizor: Congratulations. Now I must be off now. Todaloo.

Scizor then left.

Flux: Well thats it for Scizor the Explorer. Next time: Manaphy and also Luffy vs Snorunt. Now if you excuse me.

He then started swimming away from the Carvanha.

Flux: Have you considered going vegan?


	30. Manaphy and Luffy vs Snorunt

We open to see Flux in the a place called the Surrounded Sea.

Flux: Finally. I ditched them. Now where am I?

He then tripped on an egg.

Flux: An egg? That would make a killer omlette. Wait, I think I've seen this kind of egg before. Yes, this is the fabled Manaphy Egg. With a premature Manaphy inside. I better not bring this to dry land cause it could get sick. Wait a minute. That gives me an idea.

We then see him in the headquarters of Team Sky.

Flux: Since they have no clue how to take care of it, I'll give it to them and when the little baby gets sick,I'll have a very nasty surprise waiting for them in the Miracle Sea. Now where to put it? A-ha!

He then placed the egg next to Luffy.

Flux: Enjoy parenthood heroes. Now to take my leave.

He then sneaked his way up the steps and away from town.

The next morning the whole team awoke to find the egg.

Riolu: Hey, where did that egg come from?

Luffy: I think I know what happened. Last night, I laid an egg.

Aelita: Luffy, there are several reasons that prove this is not your egg. First, Your a boy.

Ichigo: Hey its starting to glow.

The egg then began to move.

Pikachu: It just moved.

Davis: I think its about to hatch.

The egg then hatched into a blue creature. It looked around its new surroundings.

Creature: Hiiiiiii!

Julie: Its so cute.

Creature: Kyakya! Kyakya!

Robin: What kind of pokemon are you?

Creature: Poke?

Yumi: He's still too young to understand us.

Jeremie: Maybe we should ask Chatot about this.

They soon went to the guild to see Chatot.

Chatot: I know what this little guy is. This is a Manaphy.

Odd: Manaphy?

Chatot: Correct. This youngster is an extremely rare pokemon. There are only a few in the world. Its said to hatch at the bottom the the cold sea. Then it travels the seas over thousands of miles. Manaphy are extremely rarely sighted. Little is actually known about this little guy.

Manaphy: Weh!

Manaphy then started crying.

Rukia: What's wrong with him?

Chopper: I'll check.

He then observed Manaphy and came to a conclusion.

Chopper: Yep. He's hungry. What kind of food does this little guy eat?

Chatot: Well, I am not sure. But you can give him a blue gummi. Its loved by all water type pokemon.

Cody: I think I have a couple from our trip from Craggy Coast. Found it.

Manaphy: Wha?

TK: Go on! Eat it. It's a Blue Gummi.

Manaphy then took it and ate it and enjoyed it.

Usopp: He loves it.

Kari: We should watch over Manaphy until he's a little bit older.

Chatot: Very well. But be warned. Taking a pokemon out of its natural habitat is never a good thing to do.

He then noticed that the team had gone.

Chatot: And their gone. Probably should have said that quicker.

the next morning the team awoke with Manaphy, they then gave Manaphy another Blue Gummi and took him to the beach.

Manaphy: Kyakya!

Alice: This is the sea. Its where you came from.

Manaphy: Sea! Sea! Luffy! Aelita! Dan! Davis! Riolu! Ichigo! Pikachu!

Dan: He really likes the sea.

They then retured home, then the next day...

Kon: Guys! Wake up! Its Manaphy! Something's wrong with him!

Marucho: He's running a very high fever.

Shun: I'll go get Chatot!

Then Chatot was brought to HQ.

Chatot: I was afraid of this. Its because Manaphy is not in the right environment. Manaphy needs to grow in the sea. That is why he is so ill.

Yolei: Is there a cure?

Chatot: There are pokemon called Phione that can produce a special dew that can heal any illness. They live in the Miracle Sea.

Chopper: I'll stay with Chatot to help support Manaphy. You guys get that dew.

They then traveled to the Miracle Sea, they ventured through til they slipped on a patch of ice.

Zoro: Where did this ice come from?

Voice: Peek a boo!

They look up to see Snorunt.

William: Snorunt! Now is not the time.

Snorunt: You all can keep on going. I just want Luffy to battle me.

Luffy: What?!

Snorunt: A brave pirate like you should have no trouble with lil old me.

Nami: Luffy! Deal with Snorunt while we get the dew.

The group then went ahead without Luffy.

Snorunt: I'll start off. Attract!

The hearts then flew around Luffy and hit him, but nothing happened.

Luffy: What was that suppose to do?

Snorunt: Huh? I better try again. Attract.

But the same result.

Snorunt: Your to brain dead for Attract to work. So, Water Pulse!

The attack hit and knocked him down.

Snorunt: Got you!

Luffy: Is that it? Now its my turn. Flame Wheel!

The attack hit Snorunt knocking her out.

Snorunt: Whydid you get up? My Water Pulse should have knocked you out?

Luffy: Because I have determination. To get the Phione Dew and save Manaphy.

Snorunt: Phione Dew?! You need to save your friends!

Luffy: Why?

Snorunt: A big bad outlaw is heading there now for the dew.

meanwhile they approached the Phione. Then a large sea serpent appeared.

Renji: What is that?

Chad: Gyarados. The atrocious pokemon.

Gyrados: All right you Phione. From now on your making dew for me only.

Runo: You get away from then right now!

Gyarados: Just try and stop me pipsqueaks! Twister!

Then a powerful twister was conjoured, but the heroes broke free.

Kon: Now its our turn. Thunder!

Runo: Discharge!

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

The electric attacks hit Gyarados sending him flying into the sky.

Phione: Thank you so much. Please take some Phione Dew as a reward.

The group then returned to HQ where they afixiated the dew to Manaphy.

Yumi: How's he doing?

Chatot: He'll be fine. Now we must talk about sending him back to the sea. Its is where he must grow up.

They then traveled to the beach with a healthy Manaphy to see a Walrein.

Chatot: I figured Walrein would be the perfect guardian for Manaphy.

Walrein: I'll raise him as my own.

Luffy: Manaphy. We want you to listen to Walrein from now on. Grow up strong in the sea. Good bye for now.

Walrein: Let's go Manaphy.

Walrein grabbed Manaphy and the slowly swam out to see with Manaphy crying out each of the members names.

Luffy: I'll miss you.

Aelita: Me too, Luffy. But you did the right thing. Who knows. You might meet him again someday.

Meanwhile

Flux: Drat! Those acursed heroes. Now to get serious. I'll have to move up my plans for the boss. Time for Operation: Dark Gathering.


	31. Aegis Cave and Aelita vs Krokorok

It was a normal day for the heroes. they had arrived at the guild to greet their friends til they saw them gathering around a familiar team.

Nami: It can't be.

Kari: But it is.

Yumi: Its Team Charm.

Sunflora: Its really them.

Bidoof: They're the real deal all right.

Loudred: Can I get your autographs, PLEASE?

Runo: Lopunny! Gardevoir! Medicham!

Team Charm: Hey!

Medicham: If it isn't our old teammates.

Riolu: You know these guys?

Rukia: We use to run with them before we met back up with you guys.

Wigglytuff: So what brings you all here?

Gardevoir: We came about an important matter. Wigglytuff, do you recall when we found that mysterious key?

Wigglytuff: The one shaped like an Unown? I still have it. Why?

Lopunny: We recently found a place called Aegis Cave where that key could fit in perfectly. There is suppose to be a trove of treasure in there.

Guild members: A trove of treasure?!

Aelita: Team Charm, we would like to come with tothe Aegis Cave.

Guild members: Us too!

Lopunny: Sure. The more the merrier.

They soon ventured toward the Aegis Cave.

Lopunny: Here we are. Beyond this point is Unown territory. The place is swarming with them.

Jeremie: This pedestal in the middle of the room looks important to solving this dungeon.

Robin: There are grooves in the stone. I, C and E.

The group then saw some stones nearby.

Davis: These stones must be important for solving the puzzle.

Shun: Try finding I, C and E.

The group then looked through the pile.

Yolei: I have an E.

Zoro: I got C.

Chopper: I is all mine.

They then placed the stones on the pedastal disappeared to reveal a staircase. They went down and was confronted by a being of pure ice.

Regice: If you want to go on, show that you have the power.

Luffy: Flame Wheel!

Davis: Fire Blast!

Dan: Fire Pledge!

Rukia: Fire Spin!

Yumi: Ember!

The fire attacks hit Regice defeating it. It then transformed into an orb of light and unbarred the way. They continued to see another room of the same layout.

William: Now the letters are R, O, C and K.

They found the same pile of stones and shifted through them.

Renji: I found an R.

Sanji: I got O and C.

Ulrich: I found K.

They placed the stones in the pedastal and it revealed a set of stairs. Thye went down to find a being of pure rock.

Regirock: If you want to go on, show that you have the power.

TK: Water Gun!

Aelita: Bubblebeam!

Jeremie: Hydro Pump.

Marucho: Water Pulse!

The attacks hit Regirock defeating it. It then transformed into an orb and unbarred the way. They proceeded to the exact same room.

Chad: Now we need to find S, T two E's and an L.

They shifted through the stones and found the letters, placed them on the pedestal and a staircase appeard. They ventured down and saw a being of pure steel.

Registeel: If you want to go on, show that you have the power.

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Chad: Aura Sphere!

Cody: Bone Rush!

Ken: Stone Edge!

The attacks hit and defeated Registeel. It did the same as the previous two except Team Charm appeared.

Lopunny: What happened? Oh right. We were fighting Registeel here, the Medicham got in trouble when she stepped in a hole.

Voice: Actually, it was a pit.

They turned to see a final familiar face.

Uryuu: Krokorok!

Julie: Somehow we figured you would go last.

Aelita: All for a battle with me.

Krokorok: That's pretty much it. So what do you say?

Aelita: I'm in.

The battle then began.

Krokorok: Ladies first.

Aelita: All right. Bubblebeam!

Krokorok: Dig!

Krokorok then burrowed underground and dodged Bubblebeam. He then popped out in front of Aelita.

Krokorok: I figured I would fight you, so I learned a special move as a precaution. Thunder Fang!

He then bit her delivering a lot of electricity.

Krokorok: Since that was such a sucess, Crunch!

He then bit her again.

Krokorok: Not so tough without your little virtual weapons of powers to give you an edge. I'll wrap it up with Stone Edge!

Aelita: Whirlpool!

The whirlpool then caught all of the stones fired.

Aelita: Krokorok! It is true I may not have the same powers and abilities, I posess new ones. Now for a new move. Water Pledge!

Then a column of water surged toward Krokorok and surrounded him. The water then closed and knocked him out.

Aelita: That is what happens when you mess with me or my friends.

Krokorok: You did good, kid. Sorry about all this. And I hope you get to return to your homeworld. All of you. And maybe one day, my team can visit each of your worlds and fight bad guys together. Later.

Krokorok then left the group behind. They ventured toward a room full of statues. Five were Bronzong, Five were Hitmonlee and the giant one was of Regigigas.

Lopunny: This appears to be the last chamber.

Then a flash happened and the statues cane to life.

Regigigas: You seek the treasure? Show all your power!

Lopunny: We'll team up for this battle.

Gardevoir: Psychic!

The attack hit the Hitmonlee and knocked them out.

Dan: Fire Pledge!

The attack hit the Bronzong and knocked them out.

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

Kon: Discharge!

Odd: Night Slash!

Ulrich: Aqua jet!

The attacks hit Regigigas knocking him down.

Medicham: We did it.

Then a giant red stone monument rose.

Pikachu: Close your eyes then let your aura flow into the ground.

They did as it said. It then started glowing and Regigigas regained consciousness.

Regigigas: You did it. Now to show you your prize!

He then punched the ground causing the whole dungeon to shake and quake.

Gardevoir: We need to get out of here.

They soon rushed outside to see that the shaking had unearthed some ruins.

Gardevoir: What a magnificent discovery. Team Sky, thank you.

They then parted their seperate ways.

Meanwhile...

Figure: Flux! Is my project ready yet?

Flux: Almost. The machine is ready but I need to fuel it first with dark elements from the heores worlds. You'll have to keep them busy til I come back.

Figure: I think I know just how. I'll introduce them to the other creation deity. The creator of space, Palkia!

first person

Flux: We'll folks. The next chapter begins the three part ending of this story. The final battle and the sad goodbyes. Will good prevail of will evil win for once? Tune in next time for Finale part 1: Azruill's mightmare.


	32. Finale part 1: Azurill's Nightmare

It was a dark and stormy night, the team had trouble sleeping.

Riolu: This kind of weather reminds me of meeting all of you for the first time. We haven't had a storm like this since we stopped the planet's paralysis.

Dan: He's right. Going into the future, stopping Dialga at Temporal Tower. It all seems so long ago.

Aelita: This also allowed pokemon to evolve again. All but us. Because of the distortion of space. Something is not right about all of this. Flux said he was following someone's orders. But if he's the puppet, whos the puppetmaster?

meanwhile in a dark forest floated a dark figure with sharp claws and a puff of white on top. He then vanished as another creature that resenbled a swan arrived.

Cresselia: He got away again. I will track you down Darkrai, leader of the Drak Crew. He must be caught for distorting the fabric of space. I must stop Darkrai.

In the middle of the night, Pikachu had a dream. And in it was Cresselia.

Cresselia: You are pushing this world to ruin.

Pikachu: How?

Cresselia: By being in it.

The dream then ended and Pikachu awoke.

Riolu: Weather's great today huh?

Davis: Is it me or is Riolu more peppier then usual.

Bidoof: Guys!

Chopper: Bidoof! What's wrong?

Bidoof: Its little Azurill. He's in trouble.

The group then franticly followed Bidoof to the guild to see Azurill in turmoil.

Luffy: What's wrong with him?

Marill: Its like he's suffering from a bad dream.

Corphish: Worse. He's having a nightmare!

Ichigo: How long has he been like this?

Chatot: He's been like this for days and we can't seem to figure out how to help him.

Bidoof: I have a suggestion. Maybe there is someway to figure out what kind of dream he's having

Chatot: There is a way to go into someone's dream. We would need the assistance of a Drowzee.

Cody: Drowzee?!

Usopp: We have to find that bully?

Jeremie: We don't have much of a choice.

Kon: Magnemite. Where did Drowzee go after we turned him in?

Magnemite: He showed remorse for his actions and left for solace at the top of Mt. Travail.

Riolu: Then Mt. Travail it is.

The group soon ventured up the mountain to see Drowzee looking out on the horizon.

Marucho: Drowzee!

Drowzee: You guys again? Look, I kept my nose clean okay.

Aelita: We need you for something.

Ulrich: Azurill has fallen into a nightmare and your the only one who can send people into dreams.

Kari: WIll you help us?

Drowzee: I did a rotten thing to that kid. So helping him now will make up for that. I will help.

They soon returned to the guild with Drowzee to Azurill.

Drowzee: All right. I'm about to send you into the nightmare. Here we go.

Then with a flash the heroes we whisked into Azurill's dream.

Odd: This is what a dream looks like on the inside?

Yolei: It looks like a huge dungeon.

Uryuu: Guess we can only go through.

They then proceeded through the dungeon to the end.

Renji: This place just keeps going and going.

Shun: We just have to keep going forward.

Then a flash occured and appeared Cresselia.

Cresselia: I cannot fathom how you got here, but I find your little visit convient. I've longed to meet all of you.

Riolu: So my dreams weren't just ordinary dreams after all.

Davis: She's been in your dreams too?

Aelita: She's been appearing in our dreams for the past couple of days telling us we should not exist.

Cresselia: It is because of you all that space is so distorted. If you continue to exist, the darkness will expand and swallow everything. Now to end you!

Voice: Guys? Are you here?

Cresselia: Drat. I thought I had more time. Until next time.

Cresselia then vanished from sight, then Drowzee appeared.

Rukia: Drowzee? Why are you here?

Drowzee: You were taking so long that I got worried. So I came to get you out.

They were then pulled out of the dream and had told everyone what had occured. They then decided to look into the distortion of space. The team then pondered something.

Alice: Maybe we could get a pokemon to help with the space distortion?

Runo: Right. If there's a pokemon that controls time.

Chad: Then there must be one who controls space.

William: Lapras would probably know the answer.

They then headed to the beach to see Lapras.

Lapras: Yes I do know of the being that embodies space. His name is Palkia. He has the ability to distort space himself. And he lives at the Spacial Rift.

Robin: How do we get there?

Lapras: That I have no answer to.

The group disappointed headed back to the base. But later that night, they awoke to a huge thud caused by a giant being with pearls in its shoulders.

Being: I found you at last, Team Sky.

Riolu: Who are you?

Being: I am Palkia. The one who has dominion over dimension. This is now the end of all of you.

He then grabbed the whole team and dragged them to the Spacial Rift. When they arrived, they were surprised at their surroundings.

Ken: Where are we?

Palkia: This is Spacial Rift. WHere you will breathe your last breath.

Yumi: Everyone! Off the ledge.

They all jumped off and got away from Palkia.

Palkia: You cannot run forever!

The team then ran through the Spacial Rift trying to get away from Palkia. But when all seemed clear, he then appeared before them.

Dan: Looks like we have to fight him. Aim for his pearl. Fire Pledge!

Davis: Fire Blast!

Luffy: Flame Wheel!

Ichigo: Solar Beam!

Aelita: Water Pledge!

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

The attacks hit Palkia's pearl weakening him. But before Palkia could retaliate, he suddenly stopped.

Zoro: What happened to him?

Voice: He has been enveloped in a nightmare. You must entered the nightmare.

They then entered the nightmare.

Palkia: What are all of you doing in my dreams? I remember. We battled. Why am I dreaming?

Davis: You've been enveloped in a nightmare.

Palkia: This proves you should not exist. You are recklessly distorting space.

Riolu: Maybe we should disappear. Palkia! You may get rid of us.

Palkia: Finally!

The Cresselia appeared.

Cresselia: Palkia, stop! I will destroy them myself.

Then another Cresselia appeared with Jexi.

All: Jexi? and a second Cresselia?!

Jexi: Do not believe a word from this charleton.

Cresselia: That Cresselia is an imposter. Let me show you.

Then Cresselia revealed three familiar figures.

Yumi: Gothitelle!

Ken: Flux!

Cresselia: Darkrai!

Darkrai: I was so close to execting these meddlesome kids when you had to but in.

Gothitelle: Lord Darkrai!

Jexi: So Darkrai is your employer?

Flux: Good job Jexi. But your too late. Our master plan is already underway. My machine is ready. Once I activate it, Darkrai will be the ultimate overlord. Thanks to the dark essence found on each of your worlds.

All: What?!

Flux: Now I must bid you, adeiu.

He threw down a smoke bomb. When it cleared, they had all vanished.

Cresselia: Gone again.

Davis: What's going on?

Cresselia: I'll explain back at the square of town.

They soon returned to Treasure Town to listen to Cresselia.

Marill: Thank you miss Cresselia for waking my brother.

Cresselia: Thank you little one.

Aelita: I understand. Darkrai told Palkia to eliminate us so he could distort space as much as he wants. But why want us gone?

Cresselia: Because you foiled his scheme to destroy time.

Luffy: That was him?

Jexi: He was also the one who hired Flux to eliminate you.

Ichigo: Darkrai was the whole reason we're in this mess.

Cresselia: After searching, I found his hideout. It is the Dark Crater. Prepare and be ready for the final battle.


	33. Finale Part 2: Heroes vs Darkrai

The heroes and Cresselia soon arrived to the Dark Crater.

Cresselia: This is where Darkrai's base of operations is.

Riolu: Let's end this.

Voice: Not so fast.

The heroes turn to see several familiar villains.

Aelita: Cofagrigus!

Zoro: Haxorus!

Yolei: Chandelure!

Rukia: Gothitelle!

Dan: Sigilyph!

Cofagrigus: Sorry kids. But you will not disrupt the master's plan.

Chandelure: When he rules, this place will be our own personal stepping stone and dance floor.

Haxorus: You may have whupped us individually.

Sigilyph: But together we act as a whole unit.

Gothitelle: Feast your eyes on the master's army.

The heroes then look out to see many different Ghost, Dark and Psychic type pokemon behind the five.

Chopper: I don't think we can take them all.

Ulrich: Guys! You go ahead and stop Darkrai.

Jexi: We will handle this the best we can.

So Riolu, Pikachu, Aelita, Luffy, Ichigo, Dan, Davis and Cresselia proceeded toward the Dark Crater while the others fought off the army.

Usopp: Can we really beat them all?

Jexi: No, but with luck. We can take several of these villains down with us.

Voice: That sounds like quitter talk.

The remaining heroes look up to see a familiar group.

Pawniard: The sharpest of blades, I am Pawniard!

Fraxure: The mightiest of dragons, I am Fraxure!

Snorunt: The coldest of women, I am Snorunt!

Bastiodon: The hardest of shields, I am Bastiodon!

Krokorok: The brains of the operation, I am Krokorok!

All five: We are Team Crusader and we will make you pay!

The team then jumped down ready to attack the villains. meanwhile at the Dark Crater Pit.

Davis: Darkrai! Come out and show yourself!

Darkrai then appeared before the heroes.

Darkrai: Nice of all of you to come.

Riolu: Why did you come after us?

Darkrai: I have been aware of all of you. Especially you, Pikachu!

Pikachu: What?

Darkrai: WHen you came to this world with Grovyle and those dark characters. You were attacked in the process. The attacker, well, was me of course. I tried to rid of you all. I was about to eliminate Grovyle when you shielded him from the attack.

Pikachu: I shielded Grovyle?

Darkrai: I have always wanted to engulf the world in darkness, so I started with Temporal Tower. But you heroes interupted the process before it was complete. So anyway, when you absorbed the blow of my attack, your will mixed with many dimensions during the time travel. As a result, you were transformed into a pokemon. I thought I had rendered you useless, but that was my second mistake.

Ichigo: Second? Then what was your first?

Darkrai: Hiring Flux to eliminate you. You see, my second in command, Gothitelle foresaw a vision of the future where you five heroes would defeat me. So I hired him to eliminate you all. But what I didn't know was that he had an enemy of his own. He screwed up and sent you here. I intened to lure you here to eliminate you all, but I have had a change of heart. I will allow you seven to join me in destroying Cresselia. What do you say?

Riolu: I will join.

Cresselia: Riolu! No!

Riolu: Darkrai is to strong, so what choice do we have but to join him.

Riolu then walked up next to Darkrai.

Darkrai: Good! Heroes and Pikachu! What do you say?

Riolu: Join us. He'll not just want me. He'll eliminate me on the spot. Plus a world of darkness doesn't sound so bad.

Pikachu: I refuse!

Darkrai: What?!

Luffy: Riolu would never say something like that!

Dan: This is..

Heores: A nightmare!

The nightmare then shattered as the heroes attacked Darkrai.

Darkrai: Blast it! I was on the verge of sucess. Now I have no choice. Flux!

Flux then came in rolling in a large machine.

Flux: Its ready for your upgrade. This machine will fuse you with powerful darkness found on five different worlds. Activiate!

The machine then started sending pure darkness into Darkrai. He then started to grow.

Luffy: I'm shriking!

Aelita: No. I think Darkrai's getting bigger.

Flux: Allow me to be the first of many to introduce to you, Darkrai Colossus! He is truely the ultimate pokemon.

Darkrai lifted his hand and tried to smash the heroes under it, but they dodged just in time.

Cresselia: We must defeat Darkrai. I will deal with the machne.

The rest of the heroes then turned their attention to Darkrai.

Pikachu: Volt Tackle!

Riolu: Focus Blast!

Aelita: Water Pledge!

Dan: Fire Pledge!

Ichigo: Solar Beam!

Davis: FIre Blast!

Luffy: Flame Wheel.

The attacks hit Darkrai but only caused minimal damage.

Darkrai: Ominous Wind!

The attack hit the heroes and knocked them down. They continously attacked and attacked but Darkrai showed no signs of stopping.

Cresselia: Magical Leaf!

The attack hit the machine.

Flux: Stop that! My machine is pure genius and only electric attacks can stop it.

Pikachu: In that case, Thunderbolt!

The electric bolt hit the machine blowing it to bits.

Flux: No! Look what you've done!

Darkrai then started st shrink back to normal size.

The heroes pulled off one final attack and defeated Darkrai.

Aelita: Its over, Darkrai. We've won.

Darkrai: I still have an ace up my sleeve.

Then a dimensional hole appeared behind him.

Riolu: A dimensional hole!

Darkrai: This dimensional hole is designated to take me to one of your worlds where I may begin my plans anew.

Dan: If he gets loose into our worlds, there is no telling what he'll do.

Darkrai: WIth one step, I will be there to take over. Good bye to you all.

Voice: Stop!

Then Palkia arrived down to the ground.

Palkia: Darkrai! You will pay for distorting space. Take this!

As Darkrai entered the hole, Palkia unleashed an attack that shattered it.

Davis: So where's Darkrai?

Palkia: He was planning to go to one of your worlds, when the hole shattered, it will still send him to one of those worlds but he is still alive.

Luffy: Won't he just go back to his wicked ways?

Aelita: Not necassarily. When Pikachu was attacked he lost all of his memories. I can only guess that the same thing is going to happen to Darkrai. So we're safe.

Flux: From him maybe but not from me.

He then pulled out a gun.

Flux: Prepare to eat lead.

Then his cell phone rang.

Flux: Hello? A new job? How much? I am on my way.(hangs up). Sorry losers but I just got the deal of a lifetime.

He then ran toward his ship and rocketed out.

The heroes then rejoined with their friends and told them what had happened. The villains who heard this disbanded the Dark Crew and went their seperate ways.

Shun: I can't believe Flux got away.

Jexi: But I do have his dimension cannon so I can return you all. I wonder if he'll be disappointed to find no job guarding a famous celebrity.

William: You made that call?

Alice: But if there's no job, then where's he going?

We turn to Flux who had just landed.

Flux: This is the place. Wait a minute. Striped uniforms, gruel, barred cells. This is the Universal Prison.

The search lights the turned on Flux.

Guard: Amadeus Flux! We have 50 outstanding warrants for your arrest. You are going away for a long time.

next time... Goodbye and Farewell.


	34. Finale Part 3: Goodbye and Farewell

Flux: Well the time has come to conclude our little tale. Enjoy the last chapter of this story.

We then turn to the square where the heroes and several of the citizens watched as they were about to leave.

Jexi: This thing is still operational. If you wanna sa goodbye, you better do it now.

Riolu: I'm really gonna miss you guys.

Pikachu: It's been fun.

Aelita: Do not worry Riolu, Pikachu. Maybe one day you'll come to one of our worlds.

Riolu: I'd like that.

Dan: Well, this place has been fun, but we really have to return to our worlds.

Luffy: I would make you guys part of my crew any day.

Ichigo: You guys are all right in a situation.

Davis: I'll be sure to tell everyone about you.

The cannon then fired opening five portals. The five groups of heroes then walked through back to human form and in their home worlds.

Jexi: That was fun. Hey! Where's Team Crusader?

He then heard an engine ignite and he saw the ship taking off.

Krokorok: Guys, we are going to be the first universal exploration team.

Pawniard: Lots of new places.

Fraxure: And faces.

The ship then rocketed out of sight.

Jexi: What I'm I going to do with them?

Flux: That was what happened on that world. But what happened after they returned? Let me show you.

Back on Digiworld...

Davis: So glad to be back.

Yolei: Fighting an evil mastermind can really take it out of you.

Cody: Wait til we tell the others and our Digimon.

Ken: That world was incredible.

Davis: I hope I get to fight him again.

TK: Darkrai?

Davis: No, Bastiodon.

Kari: Bastiodon? That shield faced guy from Team Crusader?

Davis: He was pretty strong. Wait til he fight Veemen.

Now in Karikura Town...

Ichigo: This is the right place right?

Uryuu: We're human so that should be proof enough.

Kon: You mean your human, I'm still a doll. Back there I was cool with those electric powers.

Renji: This world will always be a better home then fighting Haxorus.

Chad: The only thing we have to hope for is that Darkrai didn't end up here.

Rukia: Right now, we have to deal with hollows.

back in Bakuworld...

Dan: Feels great to be back.

Runo: It was nice to go into battle ourselves.

Alice: But we should get back home.

Marucho: I wonder if Darkrai made it here?

Shun: If he did, we'll be ready for him when he resurfaces.

Julie: Now let's celebrate.

back at the Grand Line...

Sanji: Its nice to be back and all but I didn't even get to meet any sexy ladies.

Luffy: I miss Manaphy.

Nami: I do too but its the nature of things.

Zoro: You can't really mess with nature.

Robin: Though Manaphy was a nice change of pace.

Chopper: He was so cute.

Usopp: Sometimes I can almost hear his voice.

Manaphy: Wait!

Usopp: Like that.

Manaphy: Wait!

Usopp: Please tell me I am not the only one hearing that.

They look of the ship to see Manaphy swimming toward them.

All: Manaphy?!

Manaphy: Let me onboard.

Manaphy then jumped out and onto the deck.

Nami: How did you get here?

Manaphy: Mr. Walrein taught me that Manaphy always return to where they are hatched.

Robin: Manaphy was hatched in Luffy's arms.

Luffy: You wanna be part of our crew?

Manaphy: Yes! Yes!

now for Lyoko...

Aelita: Back at home and back to school.

Odd: We'll have so much work to make up.

Jeremie: Actually, according to this digital calender, its the same day we left but only one minute passed.

William: Guess time moves differently for different worlds. But what kind of darkness did Flux get from here?

Ulrich: Guess we'll never know.

William then left.

Yumi: Its obvious Flux downloaded a piece of XANA. He knew more then us.

Then they heard some moaning. They looked in the bushes to see a familiar pokemon.

Aelita: So our world was where Darkrai ended up.

Ulrich: We should get rid of him now.

Aelita: I have a better idea.

The group then placed Darkrai infront of the Hermitage and left.

Odd: So Darkrai will think he'll have lived in the house?

Yumi: Why didn't we just end it for him?

Aelita: I learned long ago that a truely bad pokemon doesn't exist. Plus Darkrai is away from any human population so no one will bother him. Maybe even reform himself.

We then turn to a prison cell with Flux talking to a muscly inmate.

Flux: And that's how it happened.

Inmate: Great story. Sorry you got locked up for those evil acts though.

Flux: I'm not to disappointed, Ian. You see while I was on that world, I found something wonderful.

He then pulled out a scroll.

Flux: This scroll tells of legendary pokemon that live on other worlds. When I unleash all of them, I will be king. And I could use a right hand man.

Ian: Sure thing, boss.

Flux: No, partner is better.

Ian: What happened to Team Rogue?

Flux: oh, I ditched then to the police. And I will find the legends and the treasures connected, when I escape.

Ian: Until then, Let's watch some spanish soap opreas.

Flux: Sure. I wanna see if Consela survives the operation.

The End


End file.
